Can I hide here for a moment?
by ThaKiwi
Summary: Naruto opened the door to find a young man about his age stumble into him. A trail of blood followed the stranger as he held himself up using the wall. 'Hey, sit down. Are you okay' [sasunarusasu / tw: abuse, cursing, slight mental health issues, happy rays of sunshine called Naruto]
1. Chapter 1: Sorry to barge in

This is going to be a story with the pairing Sasuke and Naruto!

See end of chapter for more notes!

[DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

[T/W: ABUSE, SLIGHT CURSING, PANIC ATTACKS, also uchiha's]

* * *

Doing the dishes had always been something Naruto hated. Absolutely _hated_. I mean, just think about all the possible things he could have been doing at this moment! Playing games, eating ramen, exchanging dumb jokes with Kiba.. such productive things.

But here he was; furiously rubbing some stupid dirty plates from yesterday with a pout on his face, even though nobody was there to see him suffer.

Suddenly he was pulled from his soapy thoughts as he heard someone knocking on his apartment door, well, more in a 'being-too-lazy-and-just-face-planting-yourself-into-my-freshly-painted-door-you-asshole' kind of way.

He and his goldfish memory had forgotten about his anger already as he swung the towel over his shoulder, quickly wiped his hands dry and skipped to the door because _finally_ someone had heard his prayers of being pulled away from his chores.

He opened the door and found a young man about his age practically collapsing against him and he stepped back with a questioning look on his face.

Said teen held himself up against his wall as he stumbled further down the hall. Wait what the fuck?

'' _Hey_ , what do you think you're doing?!'' He questioned frantically. As he said that, he noticed a small trail of blood following the guy. He quickly looked back up at the dark haired boy and gawked without shame.

First of all, this might possibly, no scrap that, this _was_ the single most beautiful person Naruto had ever laid eyes on; fine, silky black hair that seemed to naturally spike up at the ends, a perfect pale complexion with not a single spot or mole, long slim legs and arms, a pointy chin and nose, cute pink lips and best of all: the darkest, deepest, most intimidating eyes the blond had ever seen.

Empty, but beautiful, he concluded. When one of the unmentioned slim eyebrows rose slightly at the blonds' shameless staring fest, he remembered his second reason for staring and furrowed his brows with a caring look. His smile was nowhere to be seen.

Dark purple marks circled around the strangers' neck. One of his eyes had a painful looking red circle around it and a trail of blood was dripping from his eye down to his chin. His nose was bleeding and the sleeves of the boy's long sleeved navy turtleneck -which by the way had never looked good on anyone but him- seemed wet and he concluded that to be blood to, seeing red trails steadily making their ways down his elegant hands.

''Wow, hey, what happened? Sit down man,'' he said quickly as he had already shot into mom mode and at this point the stranger had no time to regret choosing his apartment as he was softly pushed onto a chair in the blond's living room.

''What are you doing?'' The intruder asked weakly as the blond looked around wildly, seemingly searching for something. The raven's voice was lacking his usual venom, which of course went unnoticed by Naruto, who now for the first time heard his deep voice.

''I'm sorry for just walking in on you. I needed a place to hide for some time and I noticed you walking into this apartment multiple times since I live nearby and concluded you lived here. I'll go sit somewhere with some water if I may and you can go back to doing your thing. I'll be heading out soon, and I really apologise. Also for the blood on your carpet.. Eh yeah.'' He let out a sigh and hissed as the material of his turtleneck tickled his wounds.

The blond man, seeming to completely ignore everything his guest had just said, put a thoughtful finger to his lips and mumbled to himself. ''where did I put that freaking medical kit.. I need it _once_ in my life and I can't remember.'' A small silence streched before; '' _Oh_! I'll be right back. Hold on, I'll help you, dude!''

The man in the chair looked dumbfounded and slightly pissed off for whatever reason, but Naruto was already running up the squeeky stairs with a speed that was kind of respectable seeing as the stairs looked like a death trap.

Once back, Naruto bent down and started working on the bruised face in his living room without further questioning, which was appreciated.

His surprisingly soft hands cupped the others face as he dabbed the disinfectant on the scratches and wiped away the blood.

When he was done with the facial wounds he looked at the boy's arms and chest and remembered seeing him trying to hide his uncomfortableness while moving, and concluded he was in worse shape than he let on.

He lifted up the hem of the turtle neck slightly and was abruptly stopped by a pale hands grabbing his.

''what the _hell_ are you doing,'' the boy hissed, glaring at the blond with some returning fire in his eyes.

''Well, you have wounds on your chest and arms too, right? _Strip_.'' ... ''No, wait. That didn't come out right I..'' He felt himself go a shade pinker and he slapped his own forehead in a comical way, making his new aquaintance roll his eyes. ''Let me look at your chest and arms? It might get infected, dude,'' he tried again.

The stoic man sighed. ''If your stop calling me dude I'll concider it. Dobe.''

Slightly offended by the name, Naruto made his decision. ''You know _you_ are the one practically bleeding to death in my living room right? But sure. I'll stop calling you dude, _teme_ ,'' he finished with a challenging look in his eyes.

The raven ignored the insult and _slowly_ lifted the shirt of his head because he was trying to avoid touching his wounds, but to the Uzumaki it looked like a very intense slow motion movie of some gorgeous boy stripping in front of him in his very own living room. Holy shit.

He scolded himself mentally for being so attracted purely for the guy's looks but he couldn't help himself as he looked at the pale bare chest of the stranger in front of him. Still, he could see this wasn't good.

Blue and purple bruises covered too many parts of his entire chest and sides, splotching skin here and there, combined with multiple cuts that were still leaking blood down his torso onto the rim of his black skinny jeans. His arms were much the same; some dark hand prints were seen as if someone gripped him too tightly and left a mark behind. It wasn't pretty.

''..Just get this done with will you,'' The raven said hoarsely as he looked down and balled his fists, bangs covering his eyes.

Naruto stopped looking at him so obviously immediately and felt embarrassed for being so blunt. He swallowed down the uneasy feeling the marks gave him. ''I'm sorry, I'll treat you right away, please hold still.''

He continued to work on the teens' wounds for the next thirty minutes and when he was all done bandaging his wounds and disinfecting and dabbing he put his kit away and mentally thanked himself for taking Sakura's advice and actually buying one.

The now treated boy immediately reached for his blood soaked shirt, but Naruto snatched it away before he had a chance to put it back on. ''That's gross, let me get you a new shirt. I'll be right back, stay put!'' He said as he once again dashed up his stairs.

The boy downstairs was left wondering how many other people would be so kind to random blood soaked intruders on a Sunday evening.

Once Naruto had given him a black shirt instead of his usual neon coloured clothes, which he was thankful for even though it was slightly too big on him, he was instructed to sit on the blond's couch and he got handed a cup of warm chocolate milk with whipped cream and cocoa powder sprinkled on top.

He stared at it as it steamed in his face and felt warmth spread through his icy fingertips, melting some of his uptightness.

Naruto sat down in front of him on a soft, yellow lounge chair and sipped on his own drink. '' _Fuck_ that's hot, I never learn,'' He groaned as he tried to fan his burnt tongue with his free hand. "What's your name by the way, teme?'' He asked, surprising the teen, who was still staring at his cup in thought.

''Uchiha Sasuke,'' he answered, just now hearing a soft tune playing from a radio he couldn't spot. He looked at the living room he was in, _really_ looked, and decided it was completely opposite of his taste, but charming and cosy in a weird way.

It wasn't big at all, but it wasn't too small; it was nice. The walls were a warm orange tone. There was a dining table made of dark wood surrounded by a few random chairs that didn't match and had funky colours. There were multiple red and yellow soft looking carpets on the floor and there was a small coffee table in front of him made from glass, with a cute bouquet of yellow field flowers on it.

Christmas lights decorated the walls even though it wasn't Christmas, and it smelled like cinnamon in the warm room. It was getting dark outside so the effect was extra cosy. Picture frames decorated the walls along with some strange looking scrolls of some sort, neither of them he could really make out what they had on them. Once he was done looking around, he let his eyes rest on the blond in front of him, and decided that was the best part of the room.

Sasuke had met a lot of people in his life, but this person looked like a ray of sunshine to him, even though he knew that was insanely cliché and weird, he couldn't help but notice it. Maybe he was just affected by the rare pure kindness the guy radiated.

The man that had so kindly let him stumble in was a tall, tanned blond with random freckles and spots all over his face, neck and arms.

He was wearing a simple white shirt and obnoxiously orange pants that were rolled up at the bottom.

He noticed the slightly chubby fingers he had felt on his cheek holding the steamy cup tightly and wondered if the cup knew how lucky it was to be held like that by him.

He quickly pulled himself from that train of thought and continued his visual report of the sunny character.

He had big round ears and a broad chest. Not too broad, he thought; just a nice, muscled chest. His legs seemed slightly longer than Sasuke's, he noticed with slight frustration, and his socks were kind of to be expected: fluffy and orange.

His cheeks had three marks on each side. Like whiskers, he thought. His eyebrows were thicker than Sasuke's and his lashes were short and a light blond colour. Finally he looked into his eyes and that was a mistake.

He stared into the blue pools of the man's eyes which were looking right back at him, and decided he was looking at the sky on a sunny day. He kept staring because how could someone's eyes possibly be so intense, so blue, so calming?

* * *

Hi!

okay so, i hope to make this my first multi chapter fanfiction! i already have quite a lot of pages written:)  
Please feel free to point out any mistakes i made/will make!  
This is rated T for now but that might change, aswell as other pairings that might get involved.

Hope you'll like where this goes!


	2. Chapter 2: You're not going anywhere

HEY:3

so here is the new chapter uwu  
I hope you'll like this as much as the first one  
See end for more notes again!

[DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto. ]

* * *

''Like what you see?'' Naruto asked with a wink as the he laughed at himself and sipped his drink innocently.

Sasuke, taking the comment seriously, felt his cheeks heat up and told himself that was because he was warming up. ''I was just wondering if you were going to introduce yourself too, dobe.'' He replied smartly while sipping his drink and enjoying the warm feeling that spread through him along with the sweet flavour. Since when did he like sweets? What a day.

''Oh! I'm sorry,'' The unknowing blond started cheerfully.

''Hi sorry, I'm Sasuke,'' The raven deadpanned.

''I'm _Naruto_ , you bastard, let me finish. Naruto Uzumaki at your service!'' He joked. They looked at each other, both wondering who was going to speak up next. Awkward.

''Thanks for letting me stay here for a while and helping me,'' Sasuke tried.

''Oh no problem at all! You looked terrible.'' Wait what? ''I mean not terrible, shit, you actually look- wow _okay_ ,'' he quickly cut himself off because of what he was about to say and once again started his messy sentence over. ''I mean you looked like you were hurting. Yeah, that. What happened?''

Sasuke, who had finished half his cup by now, put it down on the table softly as blue eyes followed his movements. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. ''Do you really want to know, or are you being polite?''

Naruto felt like this Sasuke teme wasn't one to talk a lot, and he was actually kind of worried.''Yes! On wanting to know, I mean. If you don't mind, you know,'' He offered.

Sasuke opened one eye and upon seeing Naruto's serious face decided it was okay to trust him. A little. ''Okay well, I'm only going to say this once since it's too long of a story to be bothered and I don't know you and if you interrupt me I'll stop.''

Naruto nodded a few times even though Sasuke still had his eyes closed. He had first assumed the boy was feeling nauseous when he had stumbled in. Later he had decided he had gotten run over by a biker or something and after that he had decided he might as well have been chased down by a pair of hungry bears, so to say that he was curious to know why the boy had been in such a bad shape was an understatement.

Sasuke opened his voids of eyes and leaned forward. He placed his elbows on his knees and folded his hands to use them to support his chin, all the while deeply staring into Naruto's big eyes. ''My 'home' hasn't really been a great place lately because of some reasons.''

Naruto now decided this was going to be as vague and mysterious of a story as Sasuke himself was, but he still continued to listen.

''My mom is an alcoholic because my father is a stupid self-centred prick, mainly. My dad and I don't agree on anything. He has a habit of turning violent when things don't go as he expects them to and usually that includes me being me. Today was one of those days where he found mom in not the best of places and I knew I was fucked but my brain decided why not choose this moment to announce to my dad that he could go fuck himself.''

Naruto studied his face as Sasuke sighed a frustrated sigh.

''Let's just say it got out of hand and I said some things I _definitely_ should have kept in my head and it ended up in another fight. My mom woke up and started crying because my dad had smashed me in the face right at the moment she opened her eyes, so he flipped and started to throw her used wine bottles at me and well let's end that there.''

He was panting slightly from talking fast and his eyes seemed more dazed than before as he struggled through his unusual burst of wanting to talk. Naruto bit his tongue not to start calming him.

''I passed out and after I woke up I punched my father in the face I ran out because I wanted to get out of the house for a minute before anyone tried to kill me again. So that's the summarised version of my day. I'm aware i sound like a spoiled boy with dad issues, but i really don't care at the moment. I don't know why i'm still talking.'' With that he looked up. ''I should go home. I won't bother you again after I bring you back your shirt soon,'' he said as he stood up and wiped non existing dust off his upper legs.

Naruto was sat on his chair with his cup long forgotten on the table, eyes wide and worried. He realised there was probably so much more to Sasuke's story that he hadn't mentioned but this on it's own was really bad. He made a mental note to ask Sasuke to explain what really happened when he was ready to talk about it because in his opinion, processing is important, and talking helped.

''Dude.. I don't..''

Sasuke let the dude calling slip since his company seemed in a state of temporary shock and started walking to the door when he felt a surprisingly strong hand grip his wrist.

He involuntarily flinched at the touch and backed off, causing Naruto to quickly take a step back as well and apologise with his hands in the air. '' _Shit_! Sorry Sasuke. I'm just.. You can't go back! You honestly expect me to let you go back to your abusive home after what you just told me?!'' He all but yelled.

''Yes. You're not my friend; I don't see why you would care,'' Sasuke said plainly.

The blond gave him a look he couldn't quite place and he felt himself softly being pushed back into the living room. He noticed Naruto was avoiding the places on his back where he had gotten hurt and somehow that thought calmed him.

''You're staying here for the night. I don't care what your plan was, but this is the new plan. Plan Naruto. Effective immediately!'' Naruto explained.

''..So basically, you're kidnapping me,'' Sasuke stated more than asked.

''Exactly!'' Sasuke snorted at Naruto's way of talking. ''anyways, I don't know about you but I'm so _hungryyyy_ ,'' Naruto whined while walking into his kitchen, expecting the raven to just make himself at home.

Sasuke, in the meantime, was wondering if this Naruto really was the most generous person in the country or if he was just entirely stupid. Who lets a random kid stay over at their place just because of some story that could even be made up on the spot?

He didn't want his pity, he just wanted to hide somewhere and possibly sleep on a bench in a park nearby. This was obviously the better option but it still felt like he was using this person and it all felt kind of wrong, even for his standards.

Naruto had walked back into the living room after not getting any responses to his questions and found Sasuke looking at the ground, spacing out. ''Hey, _teme_!''

Sasuke's head snapped up. ''Hm?''

''What d'ya wanna eat? Do you like pork ramen or veggie ramen? Actually, you seem like someone who wouldn't eat meat. Veggie ramen?'' He asked with stars in his eyes because of all the lovely images and smells the word ramen brought along in his head.

''You seriously like eating that junk?'' He got asked in a bored voice.

The blonde gasped and pointed his finger at Sasuke. '' _You don't like ramen?!_ I was so wrong about you. What a terrible person you are. _Disgusting_ ,'' He accused jokingly.

''Don't you just have some tomatoes or something? I'm basically stealing your food so you don't have to give me anything though,'' The raven said.

''Tomatoes? Who eats tomatoes for dinner.. Weird. But sure, I might have some left, yeah. I'll see what I can come up with!'' Naruto cheered, ignoring the stupid idea of not giving Sasuke any food. ''Could you get the plates 'n stuff? It's all right there in the little cupboard,'' Naruto said while pointing with the fork in his right hand towards a small cupboard in the corner of his kitchen area, almost stabbing Sasuke's eye out in the process.

Sasuke wasn't even surprised to find plates with frogs on them. Who would buy this shit? That dobe would. He felt like he could predict so many things already about the guy from what he'd learned in the last hour and a half. ''Do you have any sanity left at all?'' He wondered out loud. He was pretty sure the guy had neon coloured animal underwear.

''Says the one who doesn't like ramen! _Jeez_! You filthy vegetarian,'' Naruto muttered with a pout. Meat was a gift, he thought. A gift that should be accepted with both hands. Or mouth. Whatever.

''Do you want me to read a list to you about why eating meat is wrong because I _will_ do that if you keep joking about it and it would take a long time for you to get your freedom back,'' He stated, putting plates on the wooden table, ignoring the fact that he wasn't even a vegetarian. Nothing wrong with defending them from meat extremists, though.

Naruto decided he'd rather just eat and let it go as he presented one steaming cup of ramen and some tomatoes with a salad that looked surprisingly delicious.

Sasuke was a very mysterious and handsome teen. Intruiging. He didn't quite know if he wanted to hug him or get into an argument about food with him but either way he seemed like an interesting person.

Sasuke was silently hoping the blond wouldn't send him away quickly. The food in front of him looked great and he realised he hadn't eaten anything all day. This was such a strange evening. He; possibly the single most anti-social teenager in town, was having dinner with an eccentric happy blond out of nowhere. Not that he was complaining.

''bon appetit, teme!''

''hn.''

* * *

Sooooo yes  
I'm well on my way for the next chapter and kind of wanted to take it slow,,  
Sasuke's angsty past will be explained, don't worry!^^  
Now then I'll go roll around in chocolate

please review!:D


	3. Chapter 3: duck butt

See end for notes~

[DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto. ]

* * *

After dinner was finished, Sasuke was found sitting awkwardly at the dining table. ''Are you sure you want me to stay?'' He asked.

''Yes!'' Naruto answered. ''Don't worry, you're not giving me any trouble, and besides, you seem like a good person. Aside from the fact that you're a stubborn bastard.'' He finished.

''hn.'' The raven hummed in thought.

''Is that just a thing you do? Like, I've never met anyone that communicates the way you do. Maybe I should try just ignoring people and answering them with two letters too, do you think that'd make me look cool?'' He wondered.

''Tsck, you're an idiot. Are you saying you think I'm cool?'' Sasuke asked with a slight smirk.

Naruto sputtered and tried to think of a comeback but didn't seem to be able to come up with one. ''N-no! of course not you, _you-_ ''

''Yes?''

''You duck butt!'' He resorted after remembering the back of Sasuke's hair kind of resembled the butt of a cute duckling to him. He wondered if it was a touchy subject for his guest and by the look in the raven's eyes it definitely was. Any other person would have screamed in agony just from getting a glare this cold but it only seemed to power Naruto's mischievous instincts.

'' _What_ did you call me?'' Sasuke asked in a dangerous tone.

''A duck butt! That's right, Quack quack!'' Naruto sang while bursting out in laughter and clutching his stomach.

''Oh no you didn't. You are going down,'' The duck butt boy growled. He swiftly kicked Naruto's legs from beneath his body and straddled him. He looked into the surprised cerulean pools which were tearing up from joy as he decided on the best way of attacking. ''Say, dobe. Are you ticklish?'' He questioned with a feral grin on his face.

Naruto stopped laughing immediately.

The next twenty minutes consisted of two almost grown-ups rolling around on the floor tickling each other to death and yelling lame insults at each other half-heartedly. Quite the creative names too, if anyone would have been paying attention. Naruto's list included of course; duck butt, teme, tomato eater, stoic prick, sauce and bastard, whereas Sasuke's list consisted mainly of; Dobe, ramen addict, idiot, loser, frog and big toddler.

After the clean-up, which was very needed seeing as there wasn't much left of the small living room, they both crashed on the couch, each on a different side, completely exhausted.

''You're such a moron,'' Sasuke concluded with a sigh.

''Hey! I wasn't the one begging for mercy after only ten minutes, you party pooper!'' Apparently they weren't out of insults yet.

''That's not true and you know it. I'm not even ticklish,'' Sasuke pointed out with a slight pout.

'' _Bullshit_! Oh my god you liar. I'll get you back for this some time, be aware,'' he threatened while trying to glare at Sasuke but failing horribly, making the Uchiha chuckle.

It suddenly made Sasuke realise this was the first time in so long that he had actually chukled. He never really laughed out loud, but just enjoying himself was usually out of the picture too. He had a small grin on his face and couldn't get it to stop. Was this the effect Naruto had on him already?

After a minute of content silence the raven huffed while looking at the TV screen. ''Can't we watch something a bit more informative than these stupid cartoons?'' He asked.

''I can't believe I'm letting this bastard stay in my home,'' Naruto pointed out to no one in particular, ignoring the raven's request and thouroughly enjoying his comics.

Around 12 pm, when neither of the boys could keep their eyes open, they decided it was time to actually crash. After brushing their teeth and Naruto getting Sasuke some sweatpants to wear, the Uchiha stood there awkwardly, not really knowing where to go next.

''Oh, I'll take the couch, prince charming,'' Naruto announced.

''Don't ever call me a prince again, and where's your room?'' He asked in return.

''That door over there,'' Naruto pointed at a door a couple feet away from Sasuke. ''And if you need anything, you know where to find me, prin _cess_ ,'' he smirked.

''I'm too tired to comment on your stupid insults right now, good night,'' Sasuke said while turning around and walking to Naruto's room.

''Sleep tight, teme!'' He heard Naruto yell after him.

Naruto wasn't a person to make a big deal out of sleeping on his couch. Usually when his friends came over it ended up with him on the couch, anyways. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was sound asleep.

Sasuke unsurely opened the door to Naruto's room and was quite in for the surprise. For obvious reasons, he'd expected Naruto's room to look like a bomb had exploded inside a candy shop. And while it did vaguely resemble that, in reality, it wasn't all that bad.

While his own room was neat and empty and consisted of dark blue and black colours, Naruto's room was a spring yellow. There were some clothes and books discarded over the floor and desk but not much else.

More picture frames decorated the walls along with various alternative band posters and some pin up girls.

He huffed, how predictable. The bed sheets had a Spiderman pattern on them, which made him chuckle in his moment of privacy.

He let out a sigh. It wasn't as if he missed home or as if he couldn't handle a bit of a bump in the road, but it had been an exhausting day and some sleep really sounded like a great plan. He hadn't actually meant to run away either.

He slipped under the soft covers and felt warmth wrap around his body. This bed smelled exactly like Naruto, he though. Like grass and the sun. He felt at peace. It had been a long time since he'd felt safe just falling asleep without locking his door.

He looked at all the silly things Naruto had in his room; a little figurine of a frog, more of those scrolls, some childish pens and notebooks with flowers on them. This room could easily be mistaken for a child's one, but weirdly, Sasuke thought it suited Naruto just fine. Before he knew it, he was softly snoring.

* * *

Pease review!

I'm having a ton of fun writing this but english isn't even my mother tongue so I'm probably misspelling everything lmaoo  
The next chapter is almost finished eyyyy


	4. Chapter 4: Breathe

See end for notes!

[DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto. ]

* * *

''Sasuke _get_ your ass down here _right_ now!'' Fugaku barked aggressively.

Sasuke walked downstairs and found his dad surrounded by a murderous intent and his mother passed out on the couch and knew he was screwed immediately.

He remembered all the other times this had happened. Sometimes his mother would pull him aside when his father was away on work and Sasuke was home from school early. She would ask him if he was okay with tears in her eyes and check his arms and face feverously for any marks her husband might have left.

Usually, even though Sasuke always made sure to try and hide them from his weak but kind mother, she wound find evidence of fights and struggles, and she would look down and sniff, turn around and shuffle away while scolding herself for being a bad mother.

Sasuke would sigh and try to cheer her up but usually his father choose these moments to come home. His mother would drink herself away in the living room, trying to forget as much as she could. His dad would have too much built up stress from work. He would see his wife drinking and he would explode.

He would yell at her, she would cry, sometimes just stare into space and often pass out just then and there from stress and over dosage of alcohol. Lovely times.

He would then get a hold of Sasuke and blame him for being a terrible child. Even though he got straight A's at school and represented the Uchiha name for much more than it really was, there would always be _something_ wrong with him.

Why didn't you stop your stupid mother? Why aren't you a better son who respects his father? Why are you so fucking silent, why don't you ever do anything? You're lazy arrogant piece of shit. Why don't you fix things? That's why you're here right? Why are you so useless, boy? You're a disgrace! Go do something with your life like I am! Are you just as stupid as your useless brother?!

He would get yelled at for a while. He would choose not to respond because he had tried that before and he knew better. Sometimes he'd feel guilty and soak up the blame for his fathers behaviour. But today, after having had a shitty day at school and feeling very tired, he'd had enough. He wasn't in a mood to take the beatings and cursing and accept it. He knew this was stupid, but he couldn't help himself in his little moment of rage as his vision went red.

''Why are you such an ignorant child, Sasuk-''

''you know _what_ dad? Go fuck yourself, you _miserable_ piece of _shit_.'' He spat.

''You know why mom's like this? Because of _your_ behaviour. Because _you_ , the almighty Uchiha Fugaku are too much of a coward to admit that you have anger issues and that you're a manipulative prick who yells at his wife, beats up his family and can't handle stress for shit. Because _you_ can't get a grip. You're the one messing us all up and you know it.''

He couldn't remember a time when he'd been this angry. All of the years of passiveness had built up quite a reserve of anger, apparently.

''I hate your guts and I'm sure mom does as well, if she can even feel anything anymore after all the things you've said to her. You can go ahead and die in a hole; this family would be much, _much_ better off without you, you incompetent _fucker!_ '' He screamed hoarsly, eyes squinted shut and fists balled.

He realised how much he sounded like his father and was disgusted with himself.

He heard something and looked to the side to see his mother's worried wide eyes staring at him, apparently having heard all of that, but he didn't have much time to freak out over what he had just yelled as his fathers fist collided with his jaw.

He grunted and lost his balance for a second before regaining it. He looked up from behind his bangs and saw his father with an empty look on his face and knew he'd really gone too far. Shit. Shit, _shit_ shit. He might actually kill me this time, he though with a grimace.

His mother gasped from the other side of the room and tried to stand up as Fugaku grabbed a wine bottle and smashed it against Sasuke's shoulder. He then grabbed him by the neck with both hand and pressed him against the door with a crack as he growled in an animalistic way.

''Y-you're insane'' Sasuke tried to hiss, but it sounded more like a cry for help.

His mother cried out and turned around to hide hey eyes from the scene.

Sasuke clawed at his father's hands until his fingernails were bleeding when his dad suddenly released him and left him to fall onto the ground in a pile of limbs. ''You're a digusting brat that had no manners.''

He kicked him hard in the ribs and stomach several times and pulled him up by the hair and Sasuke cried out in pain when he smashed him a blue eye and a bloody nose. ''I thought you were beginning to learn, son of mine.'' His cold voice echoed through the silent room.

Sasuke tried to fight back but he was way too weak and he knew it. Pain was coming from all sides and his eyes stung.

Fugaku shoved him against the wall by the shoulders, and Sasuke braced his arms in front of him as he felt the taste of blood in his mouth and a pounding headache as his vision swam. His father kept punching and scratching him until he fell to the floor again and curled up against the wall, bleeding and rasping for air.

''I wish i had better sons.''

His mother had chugged down another large amount of alcohol by then silently and his father looked like he had just fought a war on his own. He finished his little father-son moment with an elbow to Sasuke's ribs and stalked off, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Sasuke passed out cold on the floor and his mother fell asleep on the couch.

When he awoke half an hour later he snapped his eyes open and bolted upright when he noticed the blood around him. He winced in pain and felt his ribs protesting.

He remembered what had happened and furiously stood up. He cursed at the pain shooting through every fibre of his body and stubbornly walked over to his dad in the kitchen who hadn't bothered to pick him up from the floor. He bit his lip to not cry out in pain.

He noticed his dad was lost in thoughts and hadn't noticed him coming to stand behind him, so he took this as a sign. He quickly grabbed his father's shoulder before he could question what he was doing, roughly whirled him round and gave him his best aimed punch in the cheekbone he had ever delivered. It landed with a sickening crack. He had no idea he could punch that hard.

His surprised father dropped his spoon and cursed loudly while Sasuke ran out the door, almost kicking it out of its hinges and ran and _ran._

''I'm sorry mom, I'll come back to you soon, don't worry when you wake up'', he murmered.

He remembered a blonde teen about his age living in the neighbourhood and didn't stop running even though he felt like vomiting or passing out or doing both at once.

Suddenly, he felt someone suffocating him. He remembered the iron grip of those damned hands around his neck, his arms and his shoulders. Suffocating and intimidating.

He tried to turn around in the grip but it was too strong. His vision went black and all he was left with were his other senses.

He started panicking and struggled to free himself only to find himself being pulled closer into his father's hold. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, he wanted to scream but his voice wasn't working. His breaths were short and harsh, rasping in his throat. He was sweating and grunting but no one was saving him from his fate.

He knew he'd been a bad son, but he was so, so scared.

Suddenly he was free and running, running as fast as he could even though he was tired. He tripped and fell on his side. He looked back and saw Itachi running towards him. Wait, _Itachi_?

''Sasuke I haven't seen you in so long, I'm so sorry little brother. I'm going to make things okay again, alright? Don't worry.''

He watched as his brother pulled out a knife and grinned like a mad man.

''What do you mean?'' He asked in a calmer way than he felt.

''Trust me, little brother, you _know_ you can.''

Suddenly he bolted upright in a soft bed and started hyperventilating. What was that? He hadn't seen or dreamed about his brother in years, what did that even mean?

He threw the covers off of him and ran, or more like stumbled, out of the room. Where was he, where was his dad? He couldn't breathe.

His shaking legs gave out and he fell to his knees while clutching his chest. He pushed his back to the warm orange wall and frantically looked around the room while gasping short painful breaths and shivering. His vision was blurred and he couldn't hear the blond approaching him until he was almost in front of him.

Naruto ran towards Sasuke and kneeled down on the floor, searching Sasuke's face for what could be wrong. ''Sasuke! What's wrong?'' He noticed the behaviour and looked at the raven seriously. ''You're having a panic attack, calm down Sasuke, please,'' he said softly as he put a hand on Sasuke's knee, who hadn't seen the touch coming and tried to stand up and run but in reality tripped and fell back down on hands and knees, on the edge of screaming.

'' _Shit_ , Sasuke you need to calm down or you'll pass out. You're here, it's safe, I'm not going to hurt you. Sasuke, listen to me. Breathe.'' Sasuke tried to listen but his body wasn't really on the same page.

''Can I touch you, Sasuke?'' the blond asked in an amazingly caring voice, knowing he should be careful.

The raven looked back at the blond with pained eyes and nodded softly, wondering why Naruto had such a great effect on him. Sure, he felt like shit, but what would he have been like without his warm voice to pull his thoughts appart?

Naruto hurried to his side and sat down against the wall as he pulled the raven to his chest without shame and started rubbing soft circles on his back. Sasuke was too shaken up to analyse anything that was happening.

''Can't.. b-breathe,'' he rasped as he involuntarily choked out a sob, after which he couldn't keep quit anymore. He clawed at Naruto's oversized white shirt and sobbed heart wrecking sobs on the blonds shoulder. He couldn't believe how emotional he suddenly was. He never cried.

Naruto tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke. ''Listen to my breathing Sasuke. Try to breathe in the same pace. It'll be over soon, don't worry. Calm down, it's okay.''

He continued to mumble soothing words to the other teen until said boy had sufficiently calmed down to notice he was holding on to Naruto like his life depended on it.

He quickly let go and pushed himself away while trying to compose himself but failing. "What w-was that?'' He stuttered.

''You're having a panic attack and you were hyperventilating. Are you okay? What happened?'' Naruto stood up slowly and helped his new friend stand up.

''..'' Sasuke stared into nothingness, brows furrowed.

''You don't have to say anything, it's okay, I'm just worried. Can you sleep again? You have to get some rest, teme, you're still shaking.'' He crossed his arms to keep himself from hugging the Uchiha.

Sasuke felt a pang of guilt for being such a pathetic pain in the ass but didn't dare to open his mouth because he felt like he would start all over again. He nodded and slowly walked back to the bed.

He turned his head back and found Naruto in the door opening, observing him as he went. He quickly laid down on the bed and turned his back to the blonde, but Naruto didn't leave the doorway.

The smaller teen mumbled a quick goodnight and tried to fall asleep as fast as possible, but his mind was racing.

Suddenly, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and a warm body pushing itself flush against his, and his breath caught in his throat.

He realised Naruto was hugging him and considered kicking him out of bed until he felt Naruto's breath evening out and the Uzumaki unconsciously nuzzled his face in the raven's neck.

He found himself relaxing into the hold and dozed off while holding the blonde's hand in his own. He would have never let anybody touch him like this, but for some reason he was asleep before he could really talk himself out of it.

He was _not_ looking forward to the next morning.

* * *

Soooo any of you wondering about what Itachi is doing with his life? lel  
Also smooth move, Naruto. Smooth move.

Reviews are really appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5: Home?

Weeeee going strong  
okay hope you enjoy!

see end for more notes yo

[DISCLAMER: i do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto. ]

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke had woken up and found himself in a tangled mess of limbs with a blonde boy who was looking at him directly. He stared back.

Naruto realised he was too late pretending he hadn't been staring at Sasuke's angelic face and went tomato red, Sasuke just froze and felt his heart beat rise along with Naruto's. He could feel Naruto's heartbeat, he was very, _very_ close.

Well, Naruto thought, at least I'm not the only one freaking out here.

He had woken up almost twenty minutes earlier and had found himself hugging Sasuke like a teddy bear. First he had panicked, but then he vaguely remembered spooning Sasuke the night before. DID HE HAVE THE NERVE TO DO THAT? He was kind of impressed with himself. You go Naruto. He'd forgotten his moment of distress and opted to just analyse what was happening on his bed.

He had his arms wrapped around the raven, whose head was insanely close to his. Their noses were touching and he could feel Sasuke's warm breath on his chin. He moved back ever so slightly so he could breathe in and out heavily to calm himself down a bit. It was like a trap, he realised. If he woke Sasuke up now, he'd most likely be kicked in the face. If he didn't wake him up, well.. Sasuke's arms were brought up in-between their stomachs and his hands were touching his chin. It looked adorable. Their legs were all mingled up and so Naruto had just stared at Sasuke in disbelief and awe for almost half an hour. And he now feared for his life.

Sasuke seemed to decide on the first move and tried to struggle out of Naruto's hold, who didn't seem to realise he wasn't letting go. ''Let. _Go_.'' Sasuke mumbled angrily, sleep making his words sound less intimidating than usual.

Naruto quickly let go and scrambled off the bed so fast he fell off and hit his butt on the wooden floor. He groaned; what a smooth move.

Breakfast went by fine. Possibly the most awkward breakfast both of them had ever experienced, but fine. Naruto kept throwing glances at Sasuke and realised this wasn't lessening his attraction to the boy. He also decided Sasuke was an amazing pancake baker even though Sasuke claimed he'd had better ones. Naruto didn't ask about the night before until they were out of conversation topics, which was about five minutes after breakfast was served. ''Soooo, Are you okay?'' He pried.

Sasuke crossed his arms lazily. ''Yeah, had a bad dream, won't happen again,'' Sasuke said.

''Are you going all defence mode on me? It's okay to have a panic attack, you know! I want to help you!'' the blond replied while leaning forward slightly, a kind smile streching out over his face.

''I'm fine, dobe. Don't you have school or something?'' Sasuke tried to change subjects, which of course was easily done with Naruto.

'' _Shit_ yeah I've gotta go. You make yourself at home alright? Don't eat all of my tomatoes and don't burn my apartment down okay bastard!?''

Sasuke snorted uncharmingly. ''I'll try.''

Naruto smiled at the way Sasuke seemed to feel safer in his precense already. Butterflies flapped around in his stomach.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto was gone and after cleaning up the table and having some time to think Sasuke decided multiple things. First of all, he was definitely already tired of wearing fox themed sweaters. Second of all, he needed to stop spacing out whenever looking into Naruto's insanely blue eyes and lastly, he felt a weird urge to go home and check on his mother. It was like his nightmare was trying to tell him something, and he couldn't just leave it alone. That damned brother of him saying hi in his sleep like he hadn't left him to suffer.

It wasn't as if Sasuke didn't understand why Itachi had left the house when Sasuke was only seven years old, it was why he left _him_ ; his little brother who loved him more than anything in the world alone without his big brother to defend him from their father. That, and he also knew Itachi was smart enough to realise he would make Fugaku so much worse and their mother Mikoto too. Itachi wasn't stupid. Or so little Sasuke had thought. Until one day when he came home from school his parents were still at work and he heard Itachi upstairs. He ran up and greeted him by jumping in for a hug. He had realised his brother was feverously packing all his belongings and clothes in a large bag and had asked what he was doing.

''Are you going somewhere, onii-san?''

''I'm sorry Sasuke I can't do this anymore. You're going to have to fight your own battles from now on,'' His brother had stated in a cold tone he'd never used against poor Sasuke. His brother had proceeded to shove him aside with the order to tell their parents he'd be gone forever and ran out the house, never to return.

Their parents had been shocked. His father had raged for days on end, taking every opportunity he could find to taunt little Sasuke. He 'owned the police station for god's sake!' He'd scream. He'd blame Sasuke even though his mother would try to calm her husband down. She didn't do it in front of her child, but Sasuke heard his mom cry at night and his father yell at her. Should he have protected his older brother? Was it all his fault? He didn't know.

A little more than ten years had passed and not one word from his brother. All in all, saying Sasuke had grown to dislike Itachi was an understatement.

Luckily he'd remembered to grab the keys to his front door the night he left, in case he needed something. He quickly dressed in a warm black hoodie and slim fitting dark blue pants from Naruto's closet. Walking to his house had never been this nerve wrecking, even though he knew his parents would still be at work. If his dad did happen to be there he wouldn't ask Sasuke where he'd gone off to last night; he'd smash him to pieces or strangle him the moment he saw him. What a load of crap, Sasuke thought.

The walk took him almost twenty minutes and he wondered how he'd managed to run all the way in such a short time when he had run to Naruto's place before. Maybe the jogging had payed off after all.

When he arrived at his street, he surprisingly saw both his mother's and his father's car. Did they take a day off because they wanted to search for their only son left? His father wouldn't allow his mother that, he realised. He slowly made his way across the street, making sure not to be seen by any of the neighbours.

Sometimes, Sasuke really _did_ look like a cat, with such a feline grace as he moved from car to car.

He safely arrived at the front door and was about to put his ear to the door to listen if anyone was home when he realised it was ever so slightly opened. Huh. He pushed it open and tip toed through the hallway. He hadn't realised his breathing was beginning to fasten until he heard himself in the echo of the walls. Everything would be fine if he could just get some clothes and money and run for it, he told himself. To get to the stairs he needed to pass the door to the living room, which also happened to be open. What in the world?

He got to the living room door and peeked inside. Everything seemed to be fine, until he heard someone shuffle around in the kitchen. He didn't dare to confront either one of his parents right now, one because of guilt for leaving her alone and one because of fear he wouldn't admit, so he quickly pulled back and crawled up the stairs as fast and soundlessly as he could. The figure in the kitchen smiled.

Once in his room, he let out a breath he'd been holding the whole time. He grabbed an empty bag and threw some good clothes of him in. He reminded himself not to forget also to put his ID in, his wallet and phone, and all of the other little things he didn't really need but since he was there he might as well. He double checked and cynically thought he should have been paying attention to what Itachi had been packing before he had left. Now, to get out of the house.

Once outside his room, he noticed a funky smell. Like.. metal? No, wait, he knew this smell, he realised as he felt a shiver go down his spine. Blood.

He turned his head and realised with horror the smell was coming from his parent's room. He swung the bag over his shoulder and softly walked towards the door. He pushed it open and noticed the lights were out and almost didn't dare to turn them on. The smell was so strong here it made him want to gag.

He flicked the light on with shaky hands and stared. And stared. And stared. His eyes were wide as his bag fell to the ground with a thud. His parents were home, oh yes there they were.

His father was lying on the floor surrounded in a sea of blood with a gaping wound in his neck, and his mother was lying on the bed, not looking any better. There were splatters of blood everywhere; the walls, the bed, the family picture on the dresser, the windows and curtains. Signs of struggles were visible. Smears of blood and pushed over furniture surrounded his dad.

He ran to his mother and kneeled besides her in on the bed, soaking his pants with blood. She still had her eyes open, a silent scream for help. He shook her roughly and looked at her and screamed for her to wake up as he saw his vision blur with moist. His mother didn't respond.

He struggled off the bed and backed off clumsily with his back to the door opening as he reminded himself to breathe. His mind went crazy as thoughts flooded him. His palms were sweaty and he wanted to vomit but suddenly everything in his head went still.

The person in the kitchen.

* * *

dun dun DUNNN  
so yis

please review my stuff i love you if you do

thanks for the people who reviewed so far *HUGS* ugh

see ya soonnn!


	6. Chapter 6: Too late

Notes at the end!

[DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

He whirled around with such a speed he almost couldn't be seen. He came face to face with his brother.

His brother.

Itachi was there.

His parents were both dead.

His mother had been murdered.

Itachi was smiling. Itachi was _smiling_? He didn't notice the sadness that seeped his brother's expression.

''Hello little brother,'' Itachi said in a deep, soothing voice that Sasuke hadn't heard in so long. Sasuke wanted to scream a lot of things at that point; what the hell happened, why did you leave me, why are you back, did you do this, why is mom dead, are you going to kill me, what the fuck, do you realise how bad I needed you, what the hell? But in the end nothing came out of his mouth. His heart was racing, his fists were balled and he felt a thin layer of sweat coat his forehead. That was all he was registering as he didn't dare to look Itachi in the eyes.

''You're probably wondering why I just murdered both our parents,'' Itachi concluded.

Ah.

How he managed to still come across as a normal guy you would want to be friends with even was a complete mystery to the younger brother. Maybe he was biased, he thought, even though that was hardly possible.

''Well you see Sasuke, it's okay if you hate me, but I really didn't have any other choice. I'm sorry but I know apologising won't help me now. There is a reason I did what I did, little brother, but I think I can't avoid being shoved out of your life once again now,'' he said. He looked like he was in pain. Sasuke didn't even pity him anymore, it just irritated him. He felt his anger boiling up slowly.

This man is insane, Sasuke thought. ''Are you fucking _insane_ ,'' He managed to bite out. He was sweating and didn't feel good. His parents were dead. They were lying in there in their own blood just behind him. His brother had killed them.

''Please let me explain,'' His brother tried.

Sasuke didn't know where Itachi had gone all those years ago and how much he'd fucked his life up, but his words weren't getting through as he felt the world around him sway ever so slightly. He felt the urge to hug his mother. He needed to go. He needed to leave, this was bad. What time was it? Did he have to knock his brother out to get away? He lowered his eyebrows and looked his brother in the eyes.

Itachi rubbed his eyes and looked at his brother warily. ''You want to go that bad, huh?''

''Get the fuck out of my way,'' Sasuke said slowly, wondering how his brother could still read his thoughts so well even after all those years.

Itachi simply stepped aside. ''I'm _sorry_ , little brother.''

Slightly put off by the cooperation, Sasuke stared at the empty hallway in front of him and looked at his bag. He looked at Itachi who stood there with a sad half-smile and a weird look in his eyes, quickly grabbed his bag and _ran._

When he was a couple of streets away he finaly stopped to breathe in harshly and started panting with his hand on his knees. He needed to keep moving, what if his brother was following him, he needed to get to Naruto. Naruto… The thought of his new friend made something inside him want to run to the warm apartment as fast as he could. He was too tired to notice the weird looks passing people gave him, and started walking to the only place he now felt he was welcomed as he slowly felt his panic catching up to him.

After a long time of dragging his feet, when it was already late in the afternoon, he knocked on Naruto's door. A widely smiling blonde greeted him.

''hiya Sas!''

Did Naruto ever call him that before?

''Was wondering where you went! So, I see you managed not to burn my house down?'' He laughed sheepily.

Most of the time he would have shot a comment back at the blonde's stupidity, but today was not one of those times. He looked at Naruto who fell silent the moment he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes.

The raven wasn't present anymore as he hesitantly walked past Naruto. Said boy turned around and tried to follow Sasuke. ''Hey, what's up? What's wrong, did you see you father again?'' he asked with worry lacing his voice. He softly put a hand on the raven's shoulder, wanting to help him.

Sasuke glanced back with empty eyes, dropped his bag on the floor and made a sudden dash for the bathroom before locking himself in and collapsing in the corner.

He sat there for a second in privacy, and immediately everything came crashing down on him. Sure he hated his father, but his _mother_ was _dead_. She was the one who had treated his wounds and hadn't left that bastard of a father just because she wanted to be there as much as she could for him, knowing Fugaku wouldn't give him up. She took his crap for him, years and years. She never let a single tear slide down her cheek in front of Sasuke. When Itachi left and young Sasuke was a wreck, his mother helped him get through. She played games with him when his dad wasn't home and made him secret snacks. They had a special bond that wasn't said out loud. He never got to say good bye. He had left her to worry about him. He never even thanked her.

* * *

i cri

but hey! sup? haha hope this chapter was okay uwu  
please review ^^

I will probably upload the next chapter within three days ! such speed much fanficion very text

SO is anybody wondering wth happened? I could tell you ewe,, but i'm mean, you'll have to wait.

also, i can't imagine there not being any mistakes in my English, soooo I'm sorry for that and you can always point it out, I will change it ofc uwu

AND ITS VACATION NOW  
you know what that means  
more time to write useless fanfiction amirite

have a wonderful day!


	7. Chapter 7: I'll take care of you

notes at the end

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

He felt his eyes water up, his pulse quickening and his stomach turning. Oh god. Suddenly tears were flowing like waterfalls and he couldn't control himself anymore. He sat on his knees and let his forehead touch the smooth cold surface of the bathroom tiled as his breaths became short and painful and a weird soft scream like sound escaped his mouth. He shook uncontrollably and grabbed the sides of his head with both hands, pulling on his hair. He couldn't stop hyperventilating and rocked back and forth to try and calm himself, but failed once again.

Suddenly he heard Naruto knock on the door. The boy had been listening to Sasuke with an ear to the bathroom door and wasn't in the calmest of moods himself anymore. He heard the painful suppressed cries and knew something very bad had happened for the ever so stoic Sasuke to break down in front of him without a nightmare causing it.

''Sasuke may I please come in? ...Sasuke? Please, I want to help,'' he tried, even though he realised the dark haired teen probably wasn't able to get a single solid word out of his mouth at the moment.

Suddenly, in the middle of a flood of irrational thoughts and destructive emotions, Sasuke realised he hadn't even called the police or an ambulance. Not that his family could be saved, but he felt stupid, and he hadn't brought his phone with him to the bathroom, he realised too late. He figured there was no other way than to ask Naruto.

He sat with his back pushed against the wall and wrapped his arms around his pulled up knees. He breathed in slowly, and waited a few minutes to calm down enough to be able to speak again. This was pathetic, he concluded. Naruto was maybe unaware of this, but he hadn't cried in years, and normally when he had nightmares he just cursed softly and went back to sleep. He hated overreacting but now that he felt relatively safe for once, his body seemed to let go more than he ever had.

He cleared his throat and went for it. ''Naruto..'' Well, he had meant to say some more things than one word, but it was a start, he supposed.

''Yes? Let me in, Sas,'' The blonde desperately said.

Ignoring the tone, the raven continued. ''Can y-you h-he-,'' fuck. He covered his mouth with his left hand. get a _grip_.

''Take a deep breath, take your time,'' The blonde said softly, managing to calm his friend somewhat even though they weren't even in the same room.

''Please hand me my phone,'' Sasuke said in a hoarse voice.

Naruto jogged to the living room without further questioning and when he got back, he stopped in front of the door again. ''You're gonna have to let me in if you want it, you know that right?'' He said, wondering what Sasuke needed his phone for at a time like this.

Sasuke pushed himself up shakily and shuffled to the door where he took yet another breath. He almost opened the door when he saw himself in the mirror.

Oh.

Well, he felt the same way he looked, that was clear, and he could care less about his appearance right now. He opened the door slightly and Naruto quickly stepped in, closing the door behind them as the raven took a step back and looked at the blonde's hand which held his phone.

When Naruto turned his head and saw Sasuke in the bright light the bathroom was bathed in, he almost started tearing up. His pants were soaked with blood, as well as his sleeves and hands. His skin was impossibly pale and red circles made it clear he had been crying for more than while now. His hair looked like he had ran through the wind for hours and he was shaking visibly.

Still, Naruto knew not to show pity right now, so he stuck out his hand with the phone, sporting a rather confused look as Sasuke grabbed it wordlessly. He typed a short number and looked Naruto in the eyes as he was calling.

''Yes hello this is Sasuke Uchiha,'' He said in a surprisingly professional voice seeing as he looked like a drowned pup.

''This isn't an emergency anymore, but my parents were both killed in their home. Yes, Cantelbury street 506. A few hours, maybe. They cannot be saved, I checked. Yes I know, also the killer is a man named Itachi Uchiha if you were wondering. Yes, no doubt. No, I realise that. Yes. I wish to be as uninvolved as possible, so please don't ask me to testify ten times. Okay, I know. No, thank you. No. Good day.'' He hung up the phone and handed it to Naruto.

''Don't.'' The raven said as a new wave of emotions washed over him and he looked down.

''Okay, don't worry I won't. Stay here,'' The blond said softly. He hurried out of the bathroom and left Sasuke standing there like a ghost. He came back wearing light grey sweatpants and a large dark red T-shirt, holding another pair of dark blue sweats and a large black shirt. He lifted Sasuke's chin up gently and asked if he had permission to help him. The raven looked puzzled and conflicted but nodded anyways, too tired to complain. Naruto slowly lifted the dark blue hoodie above his head and Sasuke slipped out of it like an obedient child.

This was really weird, Naruto thought, but he couldn't just leave Sasuke like this and he knew that if he did, the boy would probably just go sit and brood somewhere in his messed up clothes and possibly starve himself to death for all he knew.

Sasuke was wondering if his brother really did go nuts in the time he was gone. Where had he been all this time, did he have a job? What would happen to him? He felt very stupid to even admit this to himself, but Sasuke still felt like a betrayer because of giving the police his brother's name. He wanted him dead so bad, but he was still his big brother. It was fucked up and he didn't know how to cope whatsoever.

Naruto had so many questions, but knew how to respect a person's privacy in vulnerable moments. He unbuttoned Sasuke's pants quickly and slid his blood soaked jeans to the ground.

Sasuke just now seemed to realise Naruto was literally stripping him and jumped slightly. ''What the fuck are you _doing_?'' He questioned in a surprised tone.

''Changing your clothes, you look like shit. Don't worry, let me take care of you, just keep taking deep breaths, Sasuke,'' Naruto explained as he continued his work calmly.

How did he do that? Sasuke wondered absentmindedly. With just a few words, he managed to help his stop his childish panicking yet again. By saying his name and letting know he was there, he made him feel safe, even, which was something he could hardly believe. No questions, just kind caring, seemed to be the blonde's strategy. Well, it was working, he thought as he looked at blue eyes and got a heart-warming smile in return that made his stomach flutter slightly.

With only his underwear on, Naruto ushered Sasuke towards the shower and made sure the water was nice and hot before facing the other teen again. ''Take as long as you need, but don't space out, and if you need my help just call my name, okay?'' Naruto asked with furrowed brows while his hand rested on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke had, in the meantime, managed to calm down somewhat and was positive his life was screwed. But a shower seemed nice.

He didn't answer but instead just looked Naruto in the eyes, which seemed to suffice, as Naruto proceeded to walk out the door and slowly closed it behind him.

Sasuke instantly felt a pang of panicin his stomach, but he remembered the kind words and undressed completely.

The warm water made his muscles relax slightly as the blood washed away from his body along with his irrational thinking. His mind slowly cleared up as much as possible as he washed his hair. When he was done thoroughly scrubbing every inch of his body, he dried himself off and put on the incredibly soft and warm clothing Naruto had placed on the sink.

He looked at himself in the mirror and decided he had seen better days. He was unsightly pale and red circles still made themselves visible around his slightly blood shot, soulless looking eyes.

But at least he smelled fruity now.

He walked into the warm living room and found Naruto sitting on the couch as he awkwardly stood there in the middle of the room, much like he had when he had just got here, he remembered.

The blonde stood up and walked up to him with confident strides until he stood face to face and he pulled Sasuke in a suffocating hug without warning.

His warm body made Sasuke relax immediately as he unconsciously returned the gesture while Naruto stuffed his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke remembered last night when Naruto had done the same thing and blushed, glad that he couldn't be seen.

They stood there for a little more than five minutes, which was way too short in Naruto's opinion, before Sasuke decided he had showed enough emotion and weakness for about twenty full years, and pulled away. He looked Naruto in the eyes again, but this time with his facial expression back in place and stoic aura set up. Naruto almost wanted him to show his 'weakness' again, aka his human side, just so he could let go and open up first before bottling his feelings up again, but he reasoned Sasuke thought he was weak enough as it was.

He didn't really know how to take care of people, but the shower had worked luckily, and he knew how to deal with panic attacks which had proved itself useful as well. He wanted to be there for Sasuke but realised he didn't actually know him enough to know what he could do to help more.

He didn't realise Sasuke was slowly starting to unravel in front of him like he never had with anybody before. This energy the blonde idiot sent out was suffocating but so warm and caring he wanted to scream. He could feel him lose himself and could only hope his new friend could really handle his bad side. Not that he really had a good side, he admitted to himself. He would return the kind gestures in his own way some day, he promised himself. If it hadn't been for Naruto, and no one else, he would have let himself slip into dark places, and he was so grateful.

to Naruto it felt strange, knowing they had only met a day ago. One day, and he felt like Sasuke was such a big part of his life. He had a great group of friends at school, all very different eccentric people who he loved, but this guy, this Sasuke, he understood him, in a weird way. They just had a connection. But right now Sasuke was out of character, even he could see that, and he wondered how much empathy he could show before Sasuke would turn his back on him. It was almost like it hurt him when Sasuke was hurting, which sounded stupid but really was what it felt like. He wanted to save Sasuke from himself.

* * *

ONE DAY  
i said three, but it took me one day,,  
shout out to me lmaooo this is the longest chapter yet I think wow

I'm not feeling very writer-y right now tho idk hahah

please leave a review if you want!^^ and thank you to the people who left reviews last few chapters aaa:D

have a great holiday you guys!


	8. Chapter 8: Worrying about you

Notes at the end~

[DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

The following week was intense.

Sasuke Had to go to the police station four times, where he was questioned several times and one time almost held to stay the night even. He had to fill many papers scheduling the burial and generally taking care of the paperwork. He had to fight with lawyers and grown-ups because he was underage but refused to go into foster care. He was able to somehow claim the house eventually, with an official warning and a lot of rules set up concerning supervision and such. He was told to go see a psychologist many times but refused that as well. He was almost done with all the official bullshit and had slept around two hours every night max, held up by nightmares.

Naruto had seen him change from a vulnerable but strong boy into a closed off, stoic ghost. He barely ate, barely slept, kept busying himself and refused to sit and calm down. He was constantly avoiding Naruto's eyes and spaced off more than before. Sometimes Naruto spotted him rubbing his eyes warily, and even more times found him drinking so much coffee he was surprised the boy hadn't fainted yet.

Naruto had to keep going to school during the days, but he was with Sasuke every minute of the day in his mind. He kept worrying he would do something stupid, even though he knew Sasuke was stronger than that. The unbreakable wall Sasuke had set up to seem untouchable just made him seem more scared and small to Naruto. He was the only one who saw Sasuke slowly killing himself, it seemed.

Naruto's friends often exchanged worried looks when they found Naruto looking at his phone with a deep frown, or found him staring out the window with troubled eyes. They knew Naruto didn't just get depressed or less happy out of a sudden, so they figured it must be something to do with a loved one.

''Sakura, you _bitch_!'' Ino screeched as she tried to reach for her stolen cupcake in the hands of a certain cotton candy haired 'bitch'.

''You stole my grapes yesterday, this is what you get you pig!'' She yelled in return.

The bickering continued for some time until they realised no one at their table was speaking. They exchanged a look and noticed everybody was looking at Naruto, who in turn was staring at his sandwich with narrowed eyes.

''Dude, you tryna kill your bread with a glare or something?'' Kiba asked unsurely.

Naruto's eyes shot up and he grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. ''Shut it, dog breath, just worrying about that stupid piece of- '' He spaced off again.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru, who shrugged.

''Naruto, what's wrong?'' Sakura asked with concern lacing her voice.

''Wrong? Why would something be wrong? You know me, haha!'' Naruto laughed.

''You've been out of it this whole week, you idiot,'' Ino offered.

''Tell us what's bothering you, we want to help,'' even Gaara admitted.

Naruto looked around the table suspiciously. ''Noooothing, why are you guys ganging up on me? Hey Kiba save me,'' He said while poking his friend in the shoulder.

''No way, dude, spill it.'' Kiba said with raised hands.

''You too?!'' Naruto squeaked. ''It's fine you guys, just something with this.. acquaintance of mine, who so happens to be.. how should I put this.. I'm worried, anyways, yeah. I'll fix it though!'' He tried.

His friends all exchanged funny looks at how Naruto failed at trying to be vague, but accepted this as a start.

''Well, if there's anything we can do, let us know okay?'' Sakura said while looking him in the eyes confidently.

''Thanks, guys,'' Naruto said while scratching his head and grinning widely. The bell rang and everybody went to their classes.

Sasuke was at home, sitting on the dining table and looking down with half lidded eyes. Home? Well something like that. He was done managing his parent's money for the day, and didn't know what to do with himself. As it was, he got to keep the house if they could check up on him once every two weeks, which was fine with him. He needed to go to school again as well, since he'd stopped going a while ago, or be home schooled. His parents had a lot of money because of owning the police force, so finances wouldn't be a problem for at least a few years. He managed to claim almost all the money, the rest of it was put on hold since they hadn't caught Itachi yet and if they did and he turned out to be 'innocent' he would get some too. They were still trying to force Sasuke into seeing therapists and such, but if he held his head up for just a few more days, he'd legally own the house. He'd get to go live on his own, after which his future was pitch black and cold.

He sometimes almost wished he had been killed by his brother too. He huffed, would have saved him from losing so much sleep.

He sipped on his third cup of coffee and looked at the clock. Naruto would get home in about an hour. He sighed and lost himself thinking about the blonde; His golden hair, his tanned skin, his cute freckles. Throughout pretending to be a solid grown up all week, he was beginning to feel more and more like some stupid high school girl, losing himself in his thoughts about the ball of sunshine in the apartment. He had chosen to avoid looking him in the eyes, simply because he was afraid he'd break if he did. It was like they pulled all the locked up emotion right out of him into the open, which was not what he was going for.

So far, he'd done pretty well with coping. After one day of solely mind destructive thinking, he had closed his mind from the thoughts and had pulled himself up, be it by the neck. He refused to think back; only looked ahead. He hadn't spoken about what had happened with anybody else than the police, and even then he kept quiet most of the time, mostly just glaring until they lost their composure and fled. Pretty sufficient, if you asked him.

When Naruto got home, he found Sasuke curled up on the couch with his head turned away from him. He sighed and felt a stab at his heart. He knew Sasuke was just trying not to think about things too much, but he looked so alone and fragile..

He walked up to him and almost greeted him loudly when he was faced with closed eyelids. He had actually fallen asleep? ''About time,'' he chuckled.

He found himself sitting down in front of the raven, scanning his face for answers, even though he didn't respond. Not that he would have if he was awake, he thought with a pout.

His skin looked like white porcelain, and his lashes were long and black. One of the two longer side bangs covered his mouth and tickled his nose. If there was a real life definition of angelic, this was it, Naruto thought.

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes shot open like somebody had dropped a bucket of ice water on his head and he sat upright with a start. He was very closely faced with a certain blonde he had been calmly dreaming about, not that he would admit that.

''You're close.'' He stated.

''Hi!'' Naruto cheered, refusing to be the first to back off.

''…You're not going to back off, are you,'' Sasuke sighed while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Naruto inspected his face and saw something flicker in those dark eyes. He wasn't good enough at deciphering Sasuke yet to completely understand, but he realised just waking up had his guest off guard and he took a gamble. ''How are you?'' He said with a caring voice.

Sasuke noticed the tone and narrowed his eyes. ''Fine.'' He answered as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen area.

Worth a shot, Naruto thought.

He noticed Sasuke was wearing a sleeveless shirt for the first time since he'd gotten here, and realised his wounds must be almost healed by now. ''Should I check up on your wounds?''

He was met with a confused look.

''After that I think they'll heal real soon, I just want to make sure nothing's infected or anything,'' He explained.

Sasuke shrugged and lead the way to the bathroom.

* * *

Okay okay so,  
I'm going away for a week, doing the chistmas stuff,, so i'll post two chapters now, i hope that helps ;U;

I'll write more when i'm back n all OwO

Thank you for the reviews! They really make me smile uwu

Pease review if you'd like!:D see you in the next chapter huehuehue


	9. Chapter 9: Let's calm down

notes at the end

[DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

It was nice and warm inside, so he didn't hesitate to lift his shirt of carelessly. He looked at his own stomach and realised his past was slowly fading away. His dad's last goodbyes were going to disappear. His eyes opened up more and he traced a small scar on his side with his index finger. Did he really want the marks to go away?

Naruto closed the door to keep the heat in and eyed Sasuke carefully. Still as beautiful, he concluded like the real doctor he was.

He walked up to Sasuke who stood still in the middle of the bathroom and dabbed the semi-healed wounds with disinfectant again.

Sasuke was overly aware of all the fingers carefully placed on his shoulder, then his side, his bicep. A strange warmth spread wherever the blonde touched.

Naruto supported himself this way while he worked his way around Sasuke, and when He was done he was crouched slightly in front of Sasuke, facing his neck. It looked perfect. He stood up quickly and surprised blue eyes met empty black ones.

No words were exchanged for a few seconds.

They felt each other's breaths on their skin.

They stared into each other's eyes, trying to ask each other things.

Suddenly Sasuke felt a warm hand rest on his hip bone and he looked at it. It belonged to Naruto.

Naruto caught himself mindlessly putting his hand on Sasuke's hip and his eyes widened slightly.

Sasuke looked back up at him with a strange, confident look in his eyes. He slowly and carefully cupped Naruto's whiskered cheeks with both hands and waited for some kind of response. What was he doing?

Naruto couldn't keep the small, warm smile from his face as Sasuke looked at him with questioning eyes.

Sasuke took that as a positive thing, and ghosted his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto pressed back softly, unsurely putting his other hand on Sasuke's other hip.

The gentle kiss lasted a total of three seconds before Sasuke pulled back, bowed down to grab his shirt and slowly walked out of the bathroom without words, leaving Naruto with butterflies in his stomach and a warm feeling in his cheeks.

He walked to the couch and leaned against the side. He touched his tingling lips with his fingers. As he had expected, Naruto simply made him feel too much. He didn't know what to feel; Loneliness, isolation from the world, utter hatred for his brother, or this new warm feeling in his stomach regarding the idiot. He didn't have the time for these passionate thoughts and weird urges; he needed to focus on what was happening around him. But all he could pay attention to was Naruto.

Later that day, when they were having dinner like usual, it was unusually quiet. Most of the meals Naruto would ramble all the way through about anything and everything with the occasional hn or hm from Sasuke, but for some reason, this was just awkward.

Sasuke realised it was because of him and the mixed signals he was sending out and sighed audibly. ''I can't do this,'' He spoke up.

Naruto stopped chewing and looked up with confused eyes.

''I can't let myself get carried away by my feelings for you.'' His eyes shot open when he realised how he worded his sentence. Well, it _was_ what he meant but wasn't this too obvious?

Naruto looked devastated for a second before grinning and blushing at the same time. ''Feelings, huh?'' He winked.

Sasuke now felt his face heat up too and scoffed. ''Idiot. I simply mean I don't know what to do and I just want to be alone,'' He said as he took another bite. This wasn't working. Where had his usual vocabulary gone off to? This wasn't what he wanted to say. He shrugged, maybe Naruto of all people would understand.

Naruto just put his utensils down and waited for Sasuke to do the same, and looked at him. ''Are you nervous?''

''No, are you?''

''A little, I mean it's not like I didn't want to.. to kiss you, I'm just very worried about you and your health..''

Sasuke's brows furrowed but he refused to act childish or walk away. ''Don't worry about me. Besides, in two days I can go home and I won't be a burdenanymore. I'll repay you somehow.''

Naruto's eyes turned sad slightly and Sasuke mentally winced. ''Two days..''

''Anyways,'' Sasuke said as he stood up and grabbed their plates to bring them to the sink, facing away from the blonde, ''It won't happen again.''

Naruto was baffled. Was Sasuke apologising for the nice moment they had? Did he not see how it affected him? He realised he had to be careful with what he said to this stubborn bastard, and breathed in. ''listen, I can respect your decision if you want your distance or take your time, but know that I wouldn't mind, like at _all_ , if you wanted me to hold you. I'm here for you, teme.''

Sasuke glanced back slowly, and then completely faced Naruto with softer eyes than before. ''Hn.''

* * *

HEYY

okay so finally some action -wiggles brows-  
but for real,  
i'm not going to rush this stuff,, bc i hate it when writers do that. It's just not natural.  
Sasuke has shit to deal with rn and Naruto just doesn't have a plan of action hahahaha

BUT yis I hope you like this chapter uwu

I'll see you in a week or so!

PlEaSe review!^^


	10. Chapter 10: alone

Notes at the enddd

[DICLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

Two days passed without much happening. Both teens were now overly aware of the tension that sometimes presented itself between them, but for the most part everything was back to 'normal'. It was a relatively warm Tuesday and Sasuke was packing his one bag. He didn't have much stuff in Naruto's home to begin with, so he was almost done when Naruto stormed through the front door.

''I'm hooooome!'' He yelled like usual.

''I'm in your room,'' Sasuke murmered just loud enough fpr the blonde to hear. He heard Naruto skid to the doorway and suddenly stop there. He looked back while still bent over the bed above his bag and found Naruto looking genuinely saddened.

''What is it?'' He wondered.

''You're packing already?'' The blonde asked softly.

''I have to show up at the house in two hours or they won't give me the keys. You realize I can't _not_ go, right?'' He asked while giving Naruto the 'you idiot' look he was already used to by now.

Naruto heard the silent 'I can't stay even if I _want_ to' and suddenly he seemed to be able to cheer himself up again as he looked Sasuke in the eyes expectantly.

''What?''

''Well, ya know, I thought maybe it would be good if I would come with y-''

''Absolutely not.''

''But Sasukeeeeee'' Naruto whined while walking towards the bed and sitting down on it next to sasuke's bag.

''I will not have you harass the police officers that will be there with your overjoyed characteristics,'' Sasuke said while closing his bag.

''I promise i'll behave. I think. I'll try,'' Naruto offered with a gigantic grin on his face while placing his hands behind him on the bed and looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed dramatically and looked at Naruto sternly.

Naruto looked back as serious as he could.

''Fine,'' The raven huffed while fully standing up.

Naruto proceeded to jump up and hug him. ''Thanks, Sasuke! I'll help placing your stuff and you can show me around your plac, ,ya know!'' He screeched, way too close to Sasuke's ear.

The frozen statue named Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and pushed him off. ''thanks for the permanent ear damage, you idiot.''

Completely ignoring the insult, Naruto continued. ''We have to be there at seven right? I'll go get some take-out in the meantime! Ramen? Chinese? Pizza?'' He drooled.

Sasuke hit him in the back of the head not so softly. ''I'll make pasta. Take-out is way too unhealthy,'' He explained.

Naruto winced and pouted dramatically at Sasuke ''Teme! fine! But it better be good or i'll still order take-out!'' He tried to threaten.

''..Was that supposed to make me scared?'' Sasuke mumbled while turning around and walking back to the living room, leaving a sputtering Naruto behind.

They walked to the Uchiha house in silence, both not exactly sure what to expect. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was walking in big confident strides with his head held high. He decided the raven was nervous and wanted to comfort him but didn't know how, so he decided to nudge him in the shoulder and when Sasuke turned his head and looked at him he gave him a genuine, big smile. Silent support, as he called it, was always nice.

Sasuke cleared his throat when they were in front of the house. The two police officers at the front door looked at them strangely and Sasuke actually 'tsck'ed' at them. Naruto couldn't suppress his amused snort and Sasuke just held up his ID for the men to see, looking everything but pleased. The officers quickly realized their mistake and hurriedly handed the keys, giving a short speech about what to expect from the near future and the check-ups. Sasuke already knew all of this but Naruto listened intently and nodded to no one in particular. When they were done Sasuke glared at them so hard they nearly ran back to their cars.

Naruto looked at the raven with a new found respect. He cupped Sasuke's chin and turned it so he was facing him. ''Relax, we're alone now,'' He said.

''I _am_ relaxed.'' Sasuke responded curtly and Naruto sighed.

''Of course you are, teme,'' He deadpanned.

Sasuke just looked back at the door and stuck the key in the hole.

The living room looked the same as it used to, as did the hallways and the bathroom downstairs. Sasuke walked through every room, followed by Naruto, checking up on the house and checking if anything was missing. He walked up the stairs and Naruto felt the tension build up. He wondered if it had happened upstairs.

He had never pushed Sasuke into talking about what had happened since he had broken down in his bathroom, not wanting to give him another panic attack. He figured if Sasuke felt ready to tell him about it he would. He trusted Sasuke and just wanted him to deal with things first, since he could see how stressed the raven was, even though he tried damn hard to cover uphis nervousness all the time.

He looked around the hallway they were in and couldn't find the source of this dark mood. Sasuke signalled him to stay where he was as he walked up to a door near the end of the hallway.

He felt nauseous and didn't want to open the door to his parent's room, but he had to, since he'd told himself he would. He pushed it open just wide enough for him to stand in the opening and block the room from Naruto's view. Turns out blood doesn't wash off a wooden floor, he concluded.

There were still dark red stains on the walls and the blood pools on the floor had soaked into the wood. The bed sheets had been cleaned and the furniture had been set back in place, but it did nothing to keep the room from looking like a straight up slaughter house.

He quickly stepped back and slammed the door closed with his hand still on the knob. He turned around and breathed in and out slowly with closed eyes. He let the door go and looked at Naruto, who in turn looked very worried.

''Is that?..Are you okay?'' He worried.

''Yes. Let's just move on,'' Sasuke said in a low voice. Why had he even bothered, his parents were never coming home.

Naruto walked up to him and softly placed a hand on is shoulder, expecting to be rejected.

Sasuke looked down and placed his hand over Naruto's.

Surprised by the tolerance, Naruto smiled warmly and managed to lift Sasuke's mood somewhat.

When they were done dropping off Sasuke's stuff in said teen's room, they sat down on his wide bed with not much to discuss anymore. His room was cold and empty, Naruto had noticed. No unnecessary decorations or colours. Tidy and distant, just like Sasuke.

When it was time for Naruto to go home, he looked at Sasuke from the doorway of the room.

Sasuke was sat on his bed and had his back against the wall, with one knee propped up against his chest and his bangs covering his face from the world and Naruto.

Said blonde sighed and closed the door behind him, letting himself out.

The wind was blowing softly on the way back to his apartment. It felt kind of wrong, leaving Sasuke home like this, even though that was what he wanted. He wondered if this was the end of their friendship. It was silly to think, he realized, since he'd promised to visit often, even though Sasuke showed no signs of agreeing to that, but he knew Sasuke wouldn't get any friendlier being locked up by himself alone like this. He made a mental note to check up often and sighed heavily as the wind swept through his hair.

The sun was setting and Sasuke's room was covered in a warm orange glow, blocking out the usual blue and grey tones. It reminded him of a certain blonde. He knew he was on his own now and kind of wished the house was smaller. He promised himself never to go back to his parent's room and had agreed with himself that he had to get his shit together as soon as possible so he could be a better companion to Naruto and repay his debts. He needed to get his life back on track; he was no pathetic broody teen. He still hoped Naruto would visit him soon. He felt like something was missing without him there to smile at him. He wanted more of those smiles to warm him.

Naruto opened his door and stepped inside. It was so silent all of a sudden without his friend there to yell insults at him through the house. The Christmas lights and radio songs did little to keep him from feeling like he'd lost something important just now. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through his photos and found a photo he'd secretly made of Sasuke while he was sleeping. When Sasuke had found out he'd almost thrown his phone in the toilet along with Naruto, but somehow he managed to escape, and here he was, looking back at the photo longingly. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

guess whos back back back  
yes its me. hi. this piece of trash. waddup.

ANYWAYS hope you had a lovely christmas n shit!

i also kinda lost the file with half of the next chapter (thank god i wasnt finished yet)  
sooooooooooooo thats great ahahah

REVIEW PLS^^

((sorry if the characters are insanely ooc,, im trying i really am, but i just cant make sasuke emotionless bc i feel like he isnt,like at all.. ill fix it though, ill keep tryingg.


	11. Chapter 11: I'm staying here

Notes at end!

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto]

* * *

It was way too long before Naruto had a chance to escape his busy school life in order to visit Sasuke. It had been a little over a week since he'd gone home from Sasuke's place and ever since the moment he'd left the raven alone, a strange sense of dread had been building up in his stomach. It was hard to describe; an uneasiness that wouldn't go away, even when he told himself it was all fine, and just got worse when he dwelled on the thought of leaving somebody completely alone in the house where their family had been murdered and where nothing but painful memories hid in every corner you looked.

Today was the first day in a long time that his classes had suddenly all been cancelled and he had immediately decided what he'd do with this day of freedom. It wasn't hard for him to throw any other plans suggested by friends sideways without a second thought today as he longed to see those intimidating dark eyes again and see that they were still the same.

It was silly of him, but part of him was nervous. It was his own fault, really. Once he'd started thinking about what to say to Sasuke once he would get there, there was no way back and he started wondering if they even had anything left to discuss. The last thing he wanted now was to sit awkwardly in Sasuke's house and make it more uncomfortable with his unusual lack of guts. He had gotten to know Sasuke pretty damn well in the time they had lived together. He was stoic, silent and broody. He didn't let it surface often, but he had a lot of emotions that tended to build up. He smelled like cinnamon and some exotic fruit and he loved tomatoes more than anything. He didn't say it when he liked things but once you understood his face language you could tell what he meant by the way the corners of his mouth moved or how his eyebrows rose. He had adorable little quirks. He didn't enjoy cooking or eating but loved sketching when he thought nobody could see him do it. His hair was soft as silk and when he wanted to close himself off even more he let his black bangs cover his eyes. There was an endless lists of things Naruto liked about his strange character.

Suddenly confident in his social capabilities he'd closed the subject with a mental note to just let it happen. The good thing about Sasuke never really speaking much was that Naruto would probably get to choose the subject of their conversing, so he'd just ramble his way through things he liked and stuff he had a lot to say about or could share with the ever so silent teen.

It was half past twelve in the morning and he was just about to leave the house after doing some groceries when he heard his phone explode with messages. He sighed and was secretly thankful for being reminded he was forgetting his phone. He opened the group chat with his friend group and read the sea of messages he'd missed in a matter of seconds. Group chats were always a mess, especially when your friends were as energetic as Naruto's, so he wasn't surprised to find no trace of decent conversation in chat whatsoever.

 _Ino: So anyways. Kiba you still here?_

 _Hinata: I think he might have left, sorry ino._

 _Kiba: Sorry,, got a beer wat r u sayin again?_

 _Ino: ANYWAYS so that bitch tried to get away with stealing my hair tie right so I confronted her and her traitor ass right,_

 _Sakura: OMG GUYSSs_

 _Kiba: Wait does this shit even have alcohol in it this tastes like my dad's socks.. f ukc_

 _Hinata: Please be safe with your drinking, Kiba.._

 _Sakura: listen listen::_

 _Ino: So I walked up to her and slapped her right on the cheek and completely smudged her foundation and blusher hAHAA you should have seen her face I died.. also pay attention to Hinata, kiba, the cutie really cares for youuu for some reason;P heheheh_

 _Hinata: ! Ino…. Please don't tease me.._

 _Gaara: Can you guys shut up._

 _Kiba: ..Don't worry, Hina;) (Ino fight me rn)_

 _Shino: I found a bug;0_

 _Kiba: great dude…._

 _Sakura: I'M THROWING A PARTYYYYYY! so yea you guys all have to come or I'll literally punch you in the face bc I had to go through so much shit with my parents to get the house for myself but we have the ENTIRE house aaaa! And bring alcohol if you like, you can crash if you like, and bring people if you want. It's gonna be awesomeeeee happy birthday meeee! (in a week or so? I'll let you guys know.)_

 _Tenten: Accidently cut myself.. rip_

 _Ino: YEEEEEEEEEEESSSS I love you, forehead! Another excuse for getting drunk weee I needed this ugh_

 _Kiba: oooo hell yes. I'm in. I'll bring booze too;;)_

 _Hinata: Oh that's so nice, Sakura! I will come too if that's alright^^ Are you alright Tenten?_

 _Temari: I'll be there, pinkie! I'll bring Kankuro too and drag Gaara along._

 _Gaara: …._

 _Sakura: YAY GUYSSS_

 _Tenten: PARTY YESSASSS! And I'm okay thanks Hinata dear, and don't worry about Kiba the idiot always drinks uwu_

 _Ino: We need to go shop for cute dresses gurl._

 _Hinata: okay tenten^-^_

 _Sakura: YOU PIG my forehead is fine!_

 _Sakura: yes we do omg. Tomorrow?_

 _Kiba: I need a dress too_

 _Shikamaru: May I ask what I just missed.._

 _Choji: nm Sakura's throwing a party I'll drive us bro!_

 _Ino: HAHA KIBA you'll look stunning darling:3 pink with glitter?!_

 _Ino: Yeee I'll pick u up after classes sakuu_

 _Shikamaru: ah, I see. Troublesome._

 _Sakura: woop woop more people and you better enjOY MY PARTY SHIKA._

 _Kiba: TENTEN WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PHONE_

 _Choji: Temari do you still have those delicious chips? Pls bring em with ya_

 _Gaara: She does. I can smell them from rooms away. gross._

 _Tenten: hehe::D Also Shino, Neji, yall coming too?_

 _Shikamaru: Do I want to know?_

 _Ino: HAHA NOO…_

 _Sakura: Wait Ino did I leave my hair straightener at yours?_

 _Hinata: Neji is training right now but he informed me he will be there!:)_

 _Kiba: Dis gon be fuuuunnnnn_

 _Ino: OH you did actually! It's better than mine tbh I'm stealin'it baiii_

 _Tenten: Yeeeee okay wbu shino?_

 _Sakura: pfff, bitch x'D_

 _Shino: yes._

 _Gaara: wait Kkuro can't come he has work_

 _Ino: noooooooo:'c (Your nicknames are too cute, Gaara baby)_

 _Naruto: HIYA_

 _Choji: oh hey Naruto!_

 _Gaara: don't call me that ever again. Hello, Naruto._

 _Ino: HAAAAY GUUURL u coming too right?_

 _Kiba: ofc he is, he aint missing the alcohol and hot girlz pff_

 _Naruto: hey dog breath is that one little sip of bear getting to ya head already_

 _Tenten: oh wow ahaaaa_

 _Shino: The bug bit me…._

 _Naruto: BUT I'M IN ofc I mean party awyessss_

 _Sakura: Hiiiii, and great!_

 _Ino: hey blondie, you bringing that secret lover of yours too?;;3_

 _Shikamaru: ?_

 _Gaara: ?_

 _Kiba: HAHAHA yes oh god:'D_

 _Hinata: Let's not make anyone uncomfortable guys .. hh_

 _Sakura: aaaaa he's fine, why are you not replying Naruto, We're so curiousssss (and worried, but u wont let us be so spill it or we will kidnap you and pet you until you say it)_

 _Naruto: ehemmm bring my whAT. Don't pet me my hair is already untameable,, ya know eeeeeeehh GUYZz plz_

 _Tenten: I think I missed something big wow_

 _Choji: nah naruto's been off lately,, we concluded it was a loved one messing with his head?_

 _Ino: well that, and I can see the look in your eyes when you space out and think about her, Narutoooo_

 _Shikamaru: Choji I have those cookies for you, my father brought them from a trip to Europe;)_

 _Naruto: …..I was worrying about a friend yes but plEASE aa I will consider it if you all shut up!?_

 _Hinata: I believe you, Naruto uwu_

 _Naruto: Thanks hina, haha_

 _Gaara: hmm.._

 _Temari: I'LL BE SCANNING THE PARTY FOR YA DATE HAAA_

 _Ino: huehuehue_

 _Sakura: gtgggg stupid parents hh XOXO_

 _Choji: shikaaa LOVE U MAN_

 _Kiba: byeee sakura, see ya soooon at da partyyyyy or wait no school first.. bye anyways pff_

 _Ino: going too, got a dateeee;*_

 _Hinata: Have a nice day, guys ^^ good luck, ino!_

 _Ino: Thanks babe3 you too_

 _Tenten: see ya ayyye_

 _Tenten: shino how's you bug lmao_

He locked his phone and sighed with a smile resting on his face. Their personalities were so different you'd think they would clash, but to him it honestly felt like the family he'd never had. They had become very close over the past years and they all loved each other and their weird little quirks and imperfections.

I was kind of cold outside as Naruto walked to Sasuke's house in a calm pace, his hands pulled up in his sleeves and his chin disappearing in the pulled up collar of his orange and black jacket. The air smelled fresh and the background noise consisted of distant cars and trees swaying in the wind. It didn't take long for him to get to the house and the weird feeling in his stomach he'd pushed away suddenly made itself known again. When there was only ten metres space left between him and the dark blue front door he looked down at his light brown timberlands and sighed to calm the pace of his heart down. The urge to hug Sasuke extremely tightly was ever so present and he needed to know he was okay or he would scream.

It wasn't hard for Naruto to make friends, but once he attached himself to a person emotionally, like what had happened in the days Sasuke had spent at his place, he couldn't bare losing them. Bonds were something he cared about and wanted to cherish. He felt like Sasuke needed somebody. Possibly him. He knew Sasuke had some friends named Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu and some other people he'd forgotten the names off, but they all seemed to care more about themselves than about Sasuke. He'd heard Sasuke talking to this Juugo a couple of times though. He seemd alright, even though Sasuke just shrugged when he'd asked if Juugo was his best friend. He himself didn't know how deep his feelings for the raven went, but he knew that he needed to be there for him and help him get through. He put his usual grin on his face, walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Sasuke's head snapped up from his book and he panicked for a second before realising it was just the sound of the doorbell ringing. He sighed and shuffled to the door on his warm grey socks.

The door opened just enough for Naruto to see a dark eye peering at him suspiciously through the crevice. He smiled brightly and the door opened completely while Sasuke stepped back, in an invitation for Naruto to come in.

He stepped in and took a long look at the empty shell that used to be Sasuke. Sasuke looked unsure of what to do and closed the door behind them. Naruto attempted to look Sasuke in the eyes but the raven kept looking at something that wasn't there.

''Have you eaten at al..'' The words had slipped from his mouth softly before he could stop himself. His face was contoured in worry and he kept searching Sasuke's face for something that could remind him this was the same person that had knitted him a soft blue scarf out of nowhere and handed it to him with pink tinting his cheeks.

''Yes.''

''How are you feeling, can I help?'' It was a stupid question, but seeing as his worrying had only become worse in the last few seconds, he couldn't restrain his mouth.

''No. Why are you here?''

''You didn't answer my question, Sasuke. Are you doing okay? You look like you're killing yourself and I want to help. I'm here because I'm your friend and I wanted to check up on you, ya know?'' He said while smiling lightly at Sasuke, who in turn frowned slightly.

''…I can take care of myself.''

Sasuke proceeded to turn around and walk to the kitchen where he started making tea for two and Naruto walked after him and sat himself down at the dining table. As he was looking at Sasuke's back he swallowed with difficulty. It was hard for him to stay happy when he felt like Sasuke was losing himself right in front of him. How the hell could he help, what could he do?

He was shaken out of his musings as a cup of tea was put in front of him and he looked up to see Sasuke sitting down in front of him as well at the opposite side of the table.

''So eh.. How was the first check-up?'' He tried while gripping his cup of tea tightly with both hands.

Sasuke finally looked up with drained, tired eyes and shrugged. ''Fine. Took them two minutes to realise they couldn't do much about me.'' He stared at his tea for a second before lightly blowing at the liquid and taking a sip.

''Sasuke..'' Naruto's big sky blue eyes pierced into Sasuke's lifeless black ones and the raven looked to the side quickly.

''Don't start that again, dobe.''

Although the insult reassured him in a strange way that the old Sasuke was still in there, he wanted to cry and wrap Sasuke in a blanket burrito style and keep him warm and away from the ugly parts of life. He wasn't the one hurting from loss and hatred but he needed Sasuke to be okay. Suddenly, he managed to get some of his confidence back after mentally slapping himself awake, and he made up his mind.

''I'm staying here.''

* * *

HEY THERE  
Managed to write a chapter ayyyy

((one of you mentioned it'd be nicer if the chapters were longer,, and I agree completely but i'm still trying to find the motivation for that.. but i'll work on it!^^

Veryyy busy with school and stressed tf out BUT have this chapter anyways. Some may call this a waste of my time, I call this.. a waste of my time.

ANYWAYS if you review I LOVE YOU like honestly aaaa

hope this was okay uwu

so many ideas in my head,, so little motivation,, rip


	12. Chapter 12 deal

Notes at enddd

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the chaacters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

''I'm sorry, what did you say?'' Sasuke questioned while putting his cup of tea back on the table and placing his hands on his lap, a little surprised at the sudden positive change in Naruto's voice.

''Ya heard me! I'm staying here! I'll go get my bags later on. You have plenty of room and I wanna keep you company! Don't you miss having me around?!'' He laughed jokingly.

Sasuke stared at him in slight disbelief and didn't really know how to respond other than to slightly narrow his eyes.

''So I'll take that as a yes then!'' The blonde cheered while placing his elbows on the table with a thud and resting his chin in his hands. He sighed and looked to the side with a contemplating look on his face. ''I can probably get all of my stuff here today still, since I really don't have much to take with me as you now, haha. It's so convenient we live so close together ya know, 'cause I don't even have to worry about getting lost and all of that!'' He looked up and grinned widely at Sasuke.

He'd rather be alone in the darkness by himself, the broody teen thought. But then some weird part of his mind was telling him that this was the best thing that had happened to him in a very long time. Naruto living with him, huh? They had basically lived together for a little more than a week at Naruto's little apartment, but this was a house. And not just any, the entire Uchiha house.. He remembered wishing the house was smaller and maybe it _would_ feel less isolated with the blonde by his side. Still, he realised damn well why his new friend was doing this, and he scoffed out loud. ''You really don't get me, do you, dobe?''

Naruto looked confused for a second before dismissively shrugging. ''I can tell you're hurting, it really would do you some good; having some company. And of course you've hit the jackpot with an amazing guy as me!'' He exclaimed happily while pointing at his own face and sticking out his tongue childishly.

Sasuke sighed and realised he wasn't really getting anywhere since Naruto had seemingly completely made up his mind. ''Naruto, I hate pity.''

''Oh I know,'' Naruto said while letting his hands rest on the table surface and simply looking Sasuke straight in the eyes.

Sligtly taken aback by the unsurprised tone, Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in small circles to relief some upcoming stress. The blonde and his loud presence hadn't even been near him for more than twenty minutes and he was already feeling the effects. In a way, it was addicting, he realised with slight self-disgust. While his ears hurt from Naruto's loud voice and his eyes got tired from trying to escape Naruto's ridiculously blue piercing ones for his sanity's sake, the energy the blonde brought with him made him want to stare at him like he was staring at the clouds on a beautiful summers day; peacefully admiring his presence.

''Hello? Earth to sausage!'' There was a small pause before Naruto snorted and after that sent himself straight into a fit of laughter.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts and realised he'd just been referred to as a piece of meat. ''Excuse me?'' He asked in a low voice with one elegant black eyebrow raised slightly.

''Oh.. Oh god I w-wish I'd come up with that one earlier! Aaaahhahahah'' Naruto choked out between his laughter, very content with his newest curse word.

Sasuke grunted in disapproval before deciding to let it slide. He tried to change the subject not so smoothly instead. ''Not that I'm saying yes yet, but.. I think school starts in almost a week for me, and I think it might be the same school as yours. Since there really isn't any other school nearby..'' He clumsily addressed.

Naruto wiped his eyes with a wide toothy smile still on his face and looked at Sasuke with such a carefree and excited face Sasuke felt some more of the ice around his heart melt.

''That.. Wow, that's awesome, Teme! We can totally go to school together then! And I can introduce you to my friends and teaches! I'm so happy, this is great!'' Naruto yelled, eyes gleaming with enthusiasm.

Sasuke didn't look too happy being informed about the social activities he'd have to take part in, but that didn't stop him from feeling some weird sort of special. All Naruto was thinking about was him right now. It was extremely selfish, but he admitted to himself that he wanted to keep it this way for as long as he could. Maybe not this stupid 'I pity you and want to take care of you' sort of attention, but just Naruto noticing him and greeting him, not ignoring him like most people (except annoying fan girls) did.

Suddenly Naruto remembered something and he jumped up from the chair as all his ideas seemed to melt together: ''PARTY.''

''What amazing idea are you talking about _now_? don't forget to breathe while you're thinking so hard, even though that might be difficult for you. I can assure you it's great..'' Sasuke sighed while getting up from his chair as well but instead of just standing there with both hands in the air like Naruto was, he grabbed there cups and walked over to the sink just behind them.

Naruto was too hyped up to comment on Sasuke's assaults as he tried to explain his behaviour. ''No! No you don't understand, this is great! Sakura, erhm I mean this friend of mine, she's throwing a party soon and all of my good friends are coming. It's also a great way for you to get social again! ..Not that you're not.. But.. Ah who am I kidding you're like a social brick….''

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched while he glanced at the blonde murderously over his shoulder, who shrugged apologetically and continued.

''But you'll be able to meet my friends and I'll have a reason to take you out!'' He yelled, while simultaneously he and the raven went a shade pinker.

''Okay that was _not_ what I was going to say. I meant.. I meant I'll have a reason to.. To take you out of the house. Ya know.'' He explained sloppily while closing his eyes and mentally telling himself to get his shit together asap.

When Sasuke's face was back to its usual paleness he turned around with a small amused smirk and saw as Naruto's cheeks get even more red. He kept staring at the blonde intensely as a weird sort of punishment until said teen crumbled under his intruding look and yelped.

''Okay, OKAY, I get it, I suck at speaking and stuff, let me _live_ ,'' He cried out. He realised it would probably take quite the offer for the raven to comply to his request of being his 'date' to the party and put his thumb and index finger to his chin as he placed his left hand on his hip sassily.

In the back of Naruto's mind he realised that this was his Sasuke again. The weird aura that had surrounded him when he had seen him in the doorway was still there, but much less intimidating and scary than before. He felt like he really stood a chance in helping Sasuke and an intense happy sort of feeling coursed through him. He wanted to be here in the house with Sasuke for as long as possible. He hated being on his own and he found great pleasure in sharing a housing with somebody. And not just anybody, this beautiful raven who had his heart racing every time he looked at him with those serious looking eyes.

Sasuke slowly felt his walls crumble all over again. Much faster this time, too. He had scared away many police officers and some neighbours in a matter of seconds with his depressing vibes and cold looks, but he just _couldn't_ keep dwelling in his sadness with this bright teen in the same room; his body just wouldn't let him focus on anything other than the friendliness that radiated from Naruto's smiles. This is where he wanted to be right now. With Naruto.

Sasuke walked to the table and jumped up so he was sitting on it, a habit he'd never managed to get rid of, with Naruto in front of him. ''If you're trying to think of what to say to get me to go with you to the party, it's no use. I will not voluntarily locate myself between the smell of sweat and beer and annoying clingy people. And I really don't know if I want to find out what you're like when you're drunk. So don't waste your time.'' Sasuke said while looking at Naruto with bored eyes.

''I'll never eat or steal any of your tomatoes again.''

''...deal.''

* * *

hey hey heyyyyy  
So yes my head just exploded with ideas just now so i'm gonna call it a day lol  
I'm trying to keep this as realistic as possible, and i really see sasuke as quite a strong person. Except for when Naruto's around to make him let go ofc ehehee...  
dID ANYONE NOTICE NARUTO CALLED SASUKE 'HIS'? no? o-okay.

see ya soooon probaly idkk okie baii

also for some of the latest people that have reviewed:

ronya doski: Thanks so much dear!^0^ I've done that too ahaa (;U;) and it makes me truly happy to hear that you enjoy my story that much!  
petite tomato: thank you! I'm a sucker for that too ewe, and i'm working on longer chapters aaaa -sweats- i'll fix it ahaha  
blue bug: aaaa that makes me really happy uwu thank you, lovely

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
((i'll give you a tomato that's been cultivated in Sasuke's lil secret garden, cause i know where he hide's his shit. I gotta run before he kills me k bye.


	13. Chapter 13: Jump along

Notes at end.

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

''How do I look? Good right?! Tell me I look stunning,'' Naruto said with a smirk on his face and his hands on his hips. He hadn't been to a good party in a while now, and he knew Sakura went all out when she wanted to have fun, so he wanted to look as nice as he could. It wasn't anything formal at all of course; they all just wanted to show themselves off at these kinds of parties. He was wearing a dark blue blouse with the sleeves rolled up and the top five buttons undone, showing his caramel skin collar bones, accenting his smooth freckled neck and making his blue eyes stand out intensely. One half of the blouse was tucked in his slim fitting kaki coloured boot cut pants, and the other hung loosely over his lower hip. He was wearing dirty old white sneakers which loosened the look up. Around his neck hung an intriguing looking necklace with a beautiful blue green crystal on it. It accented his look and made it all fit together. His hair was as messy and untameable, even after Sasuke had tried to help him by putting him on a chair and combing his hair for him, resulting in various huffs and curses from the smaller teen and ultimately them both giving up and letting Naruto's hair be Naruto's hair.

''You actually look.. presentable. That's a first,'' Sasuke commented offhandedly, to which Naruto made an incredulous face as he pointed at Sasuke.

''You! You bastard! I admit I've mostly been wearing practical clothes around you but let me tell you: I've still got it, ya hear me?!'' He declared.

''Don't shout at me, dobe. I've told you earlier; you look nice.'' Sasuke said. A small silence followed and Sasuke wondered what was wrong.

''You just complemented me? You just did that? Holy SHIT I LOOK GOOD,'' Naruto screeched.

Sasuke sighed dramatically and smacked him on the back of the head ''What did I just say. Let's just go alright,'' He said grumpily.

''Wha- No no no, hold on a second you are not wearing _that_ are you?'' Naruto asked frightened.

''..Yes I am? There is nothing wrong with the way I look,'' Sasuke pointed out with suspicious narrowed eyes and a slightly lower tone than before.

''No you don't understand! This is a _party_ , teme! You need to dress up, that's half the fun!'' Naruto helplessly tried.

''I don't have anything to wear, anyways,'' Sasuke tried in an attempt to get away with his simple blue skinny jeans and black shirt.

''I'm sure we can find _something_ , now hurry up and get that stick out of your ass while I search through your closet,'' Naruto sang while running up the stairs of Sasuke's house before said broody teen could defend himself or his lack of privacy.

''Here we go..'' Sasuke softly prepared himself while praying Naruto somehow wouldn't find that one little section of clothing on the outer end of his closet which he knew existed.

''Huh? …h..HAHAHAHAHAAA HOLY SHIT SASUKE. OH. MY GOD.'' He heard the blond scream from the floor above.

''Shit.'' He commented to no one but himself.

Naruto came flying down the stairs and into the living room at light speed with a few pieces of clothing draped over his arms and an enormous grin on his face, his gleaming eyes sporting a knowing look. ''Sooooo you-''

''Shut up or I won't put it on.'' Sasuke threatened.

Naruto snickered and handed Sasuke a pair, _Sasuke's_ pair, of leather skinny jeans, along with a sleeveless mesh shirt. There had been more in the closet, but he personally thought these would look the most incredible. This was going to be good, Naruto concluded.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to break someone's -possibly his own- neck, but resorted to glaring cruelly at the poor blonde, who of course didn't flinch because of his excitement to see Sasuke in those clothes.

Sasuke walked to the kitchen to dress there. When he came back from the kitchen, however, Naruto's smile was gone instantly. Instead, his face immediately went three shades pinker and his hand covered his mouth with a clapping sound, eyes wide and completely focussed on Sasuke.

''W-wow eh,'' He stammered out as his eyes scanned Sasuke's body.

His leather clad legs looked amazingly long and shiny. The mesh shirt did absolutely nothing from Naruto's eyes looking at the smooth pale surface of Sasuke's lower stomach, pointy hipbones, his navel, his out sticking collarbones and pale smooth shoulders. His slim arms and hands were completely free, and his neck looked extremely kissable because of the entire look. Add a completely bored / grumpy look and this was the hottest thing Naruto had ever witnessed.

''So I don't think I have to tell you I am definitely _not_ wearing this, and I expect you to realise you owe me a HUGE favour for putting this on at all. Now can I go back to the kitchen or are you going to strip me with your eyes for even longer, because I feel rather naked at the moment,'' He said with a slight tinge of read on his cheeks, but still looking fiercely at Naruto, who now returned the look.

''Have you ever worn this out?'' Was all the shocked blonde could ask, since his mind was in a semi-permanent state of bliss.

''It was for a dance show when I was into hip hop and jazz dance,'' Sasuke admitted with a slight cringe.

''Do you _realise_ how hot you look right now, Sasuke?'' Oh wait. _Wait_ wait, shit that was not.. oh god that was supposed to stay in his head. Naruto's eyes shot wide open and he wanted to disappear into a void in the wooden floor as Sasuke looked at him with a very strange look on his face. Still, one corner of the smaller teen's lips curled up ever so slightly into a smirk and Naruto let out a breath.

''What are you trying to say, Naruto?'' Sasuke asked in a dangerous tone, opposite of what his facial expression was telling the blond, which made him sweat and look around nervously, trying to avoid those black eyes.

''I- uhh. What I was trying to say was.. GIRLS. Yes, of course, ehm. You see, there's going to be a lot of girls at this party, and so.. You know, from a _completely_ objective aspect, you look.. moderately.. fashionable.. in these tight.. leather pants….. and this, eh, mesh….shirt…'' Naruto pathetically tried to save himself.

Luckily, Sasuke only felt the warm feeling he felt more and more often when concerning Naruto stir in his lower stomach as he snorted carelessly. ''Whatever, I'm going to change,'' He said while already pulling his shirt off and walking back to the kitchen.

''WAIT!''

''What _now_? We're late already because of you, you idiot,'' Sasuke pushed.

''Just, just keep the pants on, okay?'' Naruto asked with puppy eyes.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and shrugged ''It's not like I wanted to make friends at this party anyways,'' He told himself more than Naruto as he walked out of the blondes sight, who threw himself on the chair with his hands covering his face as soon as he was safe to go. Holy god damn. He felt all kinds of weird tingling in his stomach and his cheeks apparently wouldn't calm down with the stupid girlish blushing. His heart was racing as he breathed in and out. No more mesh for Sasuke. No more mesh. For Sasuke. No.

Muffled beats were heard from the street. Even though the windows of the big house were covered, some funky coloured streams of light fought their way into the early night. Naruto parked his car, or as he liked to call it, his rusty piece of shit on wheels, and they walked to the house in silence, next to each other. Naruto had failed to mention everybody was expecting a literal date-date at his side, simply because he wanted to keep his chanced of Sasuke joining him above 5 percent. He'd deal with that later.

''Narutooooooo! Baby, _finally_ , where the hell have you been!'' Ino squealed from behind her pink haired friend in the doorway. Naruto smiled widely and hugged Sakura, who greeted him excitedly and then continued to leave her mouth hanging wide open in shock because of seeing a dark haired god behind her blonde friend. She quickly let Naruto go and turned around to the unknowing Ino and grabbed her wrist.

''What? What is it!'' Ino asked excitedly. ''Did he actually bring a date? Is she pretty?''

Sakura looked dumbfounded for a moment and when she turned her head back slightly and found Naruto blushing furiously, the meaning of the random guest Naruto had brought dawned to her. She clasped her mouth with both hands and jumped up and down a few times before pushing Ino in the perfect boy's general direction without further warning.

Naruto stepped aside and grinned sheepily. ''It's not what you think, Sakura, honestly he's just he-''

''OH MY GOD NARUTO, OH MY GOD. THIS! Wowww,'' Ino screeched in a high pitched voice, as she surprised Sasuke with a tight hug, engulfing him in her strong flowery perfume.

He just stood there, waiting for the weird introduction / first meeting to be over.

''I'm Ino! What's your name, cute-boy-date-of-Naruto?'' Ino winked at the raven.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with confused eyes for a second before shrugging and staring at the two girls with gleaming eyes harshly. ''Sasuke. Thanks for inviting us,'' He said, after which grabbing Naruto's wrist and dragging him through the barricade of friends and straight to the kitchen and the drinks.

after about an hour of meeting friends and being followed by those girls, People had found peace in knowing Sasuke was Naruto's half-date, and had managed to get a decent image of Sasuke as a person.

Ino, Tenten, and Sakura thought he was hot and mysterious, which made him even hotter. Temari found him a weird teenager that has too much emo hormones. Choji and Shino didn't really know what to think of him, but enjoyed the added presence to the party. Kiba found him a stuck up bastard, but liked him not being able to take his pranks. Pissy, but a nice target to test out jokes, and if Naruto liked him, so did he. Gaara found him weird and somehow irritating to look at. Shikamaru was too lazy to profile him, and Neji was sever so sceptical, having heard the name Sasuke somewhere.

Bodies were grinding together, everything was a blur. It was sweaty and crowded. The lights were dimmed and red and moving everywhere. People were moving constantly and music was the only sound that was heard. Drinks were spilled sloppily and the beat decided the pace of the moving limbs. Nobody knew who they were with anymore, everybody was just dancing. What day was it? Nobody cared. Some people had work the next day, but those kinds of things were undeniably going to be forgotten. The room smelled like sweet drinks and perfume.

Sasuke's head was swaying and his left hand held a shot glass with some alcoholic beverage in it. Some hairs from his long side bangs were stuck to his flustered face and his eyes were half lidded. He moved along with the people around him and against him. The fan girls that had jumped him earlier when he'd arrived were finally gone. He'd lost Naruto somewhere but couldn't bring himself to move away from his blurred paradise. He'd lost his clear vision a while ago as well and he was quite enjoying himself. He was hot and sweaty but he couldn't remember anything and for some reason that felt great. He had forgotten whose party this was. He only remembered a certain green eyed girl thanking him and looking fakely shy. He jumped along with the beat as he felt someone poke his side.

He lazily turned his head and found Naruto dancing next to him, swaying his hips carelessly. He was sweating too and looked almost as wasted as himself.

''Jus went n got some drinks, but ya still got one.. ah, I'll drink them both myself den!'' He shouted just loud enough to be above the music. Sasuke downed his shot and threw the cup somewhere as he took one of the cups in Naruto's hand

''Don't worry about that,'' He half-slurred, much better at talking when drunk than the blonde. They drank their drinks as they slowly began dancing closer and closer, until all they could see was each other. They moved at the same pace as Naruto threw his hands up and Sasuke let his head fall back. They smelled each other's sweat but didn't care as they felt their heart beats rise fast.

Ino, who was incredibly good at holding alcohol due to countless nights of partying, was enjoying this little show intensely, as she poked her tipsy pink haired friend. ''Hey Sakura, look at those two. Looks like they needed a party huh! Dancing like that against each other, oh my god, aaaaaahhh this is fucking cute,'' She drooled while grabbing her phone and proceeding to make several photos and videos.

''OH ohhhh you're right.. Damn Naruto actually looks so hot next to that Sasuke, wow,'' Sakura vaguely concluded from their spot in the kitchen area.

Ino broke out laughing and pat her friend on the shoulder. ''We look hot too though, right girl?''

''Hell yeah, come on,'' Sakura agreed while dragging Ino back to the dance floor where they joined the mass.

Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself pinning Naruto to a random hallway wall he hadn't seen before, his vision quite clear but his mind hazy and his hearing muffled. Naruto blinked and licked his lips involuntarily and he draped his arms around the raven's shoulders. Sasuke blinked.

He opened his eyes and found himself in the kitchen with Tenten talking to him about how Sakura looked adorable tonight and how Shikamaru and Temari were totally dating. He grabbed a drink and blinked.

He opened his eyes again and found himself jumping along a steady beat in a completely dark room, white lights sometimes flashing and momentarily blinding him. He kept jumping until he suddenly felt like he was fainting as his world toppled. He managed to catch himself against a wall and shuffled on through a hallway he didn't know the location of. This was the same party right? How had he gotten at a party? He didn't have this much friends, right?

Naruto, with the suggestion of a smart Shikamaru and a worried Neji, had stopped drinking about an hour ago and had solely focussed on regaining his sober state by drinking loads of water. Of course, this wasn't a complete success, but at least his vision was clear and his mind was freshed up and he could actually focus and hear things.

He was currently worried sick about Sasuke, who he hadn't seen for a long time. He realised Sasuke was probably trying to drink himself to death right now after having taken the first shot of the night and surviving the social confrontations with his excited and not so excited friends, and hoped he wasn't unconscious wherever he was. His friends were very kind, but some people at this party he'd never even seen before and he didn't want the raven to be felt up by creeps. He was wearing leather pants, for god's sake. He vaguely remembered seeing Sasuke dancing somewhere but he didn't remember where that had been. Stupid brain.

* * *

HEY

I'll probably finish up the next chapter tomorrow:) -wiggles eyebrows- 

PLEASE REVIEW DARLINGS uwu you'd make me really happy!

school is stressing me tf out at the moment and I reeeeally have to get things done, so I don't know how much time I'll have to write more in the near future.  
But you know... I wouldn't stop fan girling over these gay ninja's now would I... So don't worry, haha

again, review if ur a cute flower child and want to be part of my chicken nugget club. thats what i thought. thanks.


	14. Chapter 14: Maybe not yet

Notes at end like alwayssszss

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

Finally he walked around the corner of a hallway on the ground floor and found a certain dark haired teen sitting on the ground with his back against the wall and his head down, tapping a random rhythm on the floor with his left index finger. In his right hand was a drink.

Naruto walked up to him and sat down next to him slowly, taking the drink and pouring the contents in a nearby vase with flowers. Sasuke didn't notice this or the presence beside him as he tried to keep his eyes open.

''hey, Sasuke, you here?'' Naruto tried while putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

The raven looked up and blinked slowly. Naruto was still not completely sober and couldn't help but find Sasuke very, _very_ attractive in the moment.

His black shirt clung to his stomach and his hair was swept back because it had been annoying Sasuke while dancing and drinking. He looked so different, yet the same.

''What.. You here? Cool shirt,'' Sasuke stated.

Naruto looked at him for a few seconds before he started giggling in a fit of laughter. ''you're pretty far gone, huh? You don't look half bad yourself, those pants make you look like a god to be honest,'' His eyes shot open as he vaguely remembered a time where he had told himself to never drink too much again because he always got extremely honest with himself and the people around him.

Sasuke fixated his half lidded stare on Naruto's eyes and smiled weakly, but genuinely.

Naruto was shocked for a second at the honest smile before grinning widely and standing up to help his friend get up as well.

''Want a drink?'' Sasuke asked confused.

''I think it's better if we go now, Sasuke, It's past five in the morning and if you drink any more you'll go out cold,'' Naruto reminded him.

''Oh, nice,'' Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto simply snorted and grabbed his wrist. He continued to yell a goodbye at Sakura and not bothering to say goodbye to the rest of his friend group, knowing they wouldn't remember the next day anyways. He dragged Sasuke along while walking to the bus stop.

When they got to Sasuke's house he stopped in front of the front door and looked at Sasuke, who in turn was looking at his front door with bored eyes.

''Ehm, should we go in?'' Naruto asked.

''Yes,'' Sasuke agreed.

''Sasuke.. This is your house, remember,'' Naruto giggled.

''No it's not,'' Sasuke pointed out.

''Where did you put your keys, bastard?'' Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't respond, seemingly in an internal battle with himself about this being his actual house or not.

Naruto sighed and stuck his hand in Sasuke's pocket. He managed to pull out the front door keys without Sasuke hitting him in the face, and smiled as he opened the door.

Once inside his mind realised he was safe and home, as some of his clouded thoughts began returning to his mind. He giggled as he remembered almost getting Sasuke to take his shirt off on the dance floor.

''What?'' Said teen asked, wondering what was funny about the empty hallway they were in.

''Nothin', teme,'' Naruto answered lamely.

''My head hurts and I don't remember how we got here,'' Sasuke admitted.

''S' fine, as long as you remember me,'' Naruto said, smiling widely at the raven.

Sasuke's already pink tinged cheeks reddened up further as he took a step toward his blonde friend, not bothering to turn the lights on as the door behind him softly fell to a close. ''I'll never forget you, Naruto,'' He said, wondering what he meant by that and why it sounded so serious coming from his mouth.

Naruto looked quite puzzled himself, but found a caring under tone in the words coming from Sasuke and stared back at him with interested eyes. ''Never?'' He quizzed.

Sasuke simply stared at him.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. ''Dude, I should have stopped drinking earlier, I don't even know if I said hi to Gaara anymore,'' Naruto whined softly.

Sasuke looked around the dimmed hallway and wondered about a lot of things. ''Did I push you against a wall?'' He suddenly remembered.

''I think so, why d'ya do that by the way, not that I minded, but why?'' Naruto asked.

''let's get in bed, my head is telling me I need to get in a bed right now,'' Sasuke stated.

Naruto's mind only caught a childish double meaning behind the words and he chuckled. He wondered if it was a good idea to move towards Sasuke right now, but before he'd been able to make a clear judgement, he found himself pushing Sasuke against the wall, pinning the pale wrists just above the smaller teen's head.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's incredibly blue shining eyes sternly as some of the swept back hair managed to slip away and fall back into place, leaving his hair in quite the messy state.

Naruto swallowed.

They stood there for a few seconds, both remembering the tender kiss they'd shared in Naruto's apartment. Their flushed faces and sticky appearances didn't help control their hormones trying to get them to make work of their feelings in a way faster pace than they dared to do themselves.

Sasuke licked his lips without thinking about it and noticed blue eyes following his every movement. His breath quickened slightly as he saw Naruto's heart beat rise along with his in the blonde's neck.

The air smelled like alcohol and nervousness but all they could register were each other's beautiful presences.

Suddenly, Naruto smashed his lips against Sasuke's, who melted the moment they touched.

He managed to get loose from the grip on his wrists and pulled Naruto's waist closer to his, making the blond gasp into the kiss. He slid his tongue in Naruto's mouth as their kiss became more desperate and passionate with the second.

Neither of them could remember why this was suddenly okay, but they had lost themselves in their feelings already, and they realised it was too late to go back now.

Naruto fingered Sasuke's damp hair and kissed his jaw, his nick and then his collarbone while pressing him deeper against the wall.

Sasuke moaned softly as he vaguely remembered he'd wanted to do this all night. His hands were on Naruto's tanned hips as he turned them both around so that he was the one pressing Naruto into the wall and softly bit Naruto's earlobe. He continued to lick the blonde's plump bottom lip, making Naruto shudder involuntarily.

The temperature had risen greatly in the past minutes and they were panting softly.

Suddenly, Sasuke let go and stepped back, breaking all physical contact and staring at the ruffled up blonde teen, who gazed back with confused clouded eyes. Sasuke dried his moist lips with the back of his left palm and looked at his feet.

Naruto had managed to catch his breath and wondered where his sober state of mind had gone off to. He was completely high on Sasuke and the way he felt in under his touch and the way he still smelled like Sasuke even after such a party.

Sasuke's heart wouldn't stop racing as he was completely lost in the way Naruto had returned his gestures just a matter of seconds ago. He wondered where his nerve had come from and the sudden passionate make out session had him regaining some brain forgotten cells. He remembered now why drinking was a bad idea to begin with. He remembered not wanting to go home and he remembered hoping Naruto would never leave him. His breath caught in his throat and he looked up suddenly. He glared at a haze minded Naruto and didn't know what he wanted to say anymore. ''I'm gonna crash,'' He smoothly put into words.

Naruto frowned slightly and shrugged, agreeing with Sasuke on this being a little intense maybe. They continued to walk upstairs and they fell asleep in their beds a few rooms away from each other within minutes. Naruto wondering what he'd done wrong and why Sasuke had suddenly stopped enjoying their intimacy, and Sasuke hoping he'd have forgotten the night all together the next morning.

* * *

hey hey people,,

now you might argue me and say i shouldda just let em get at it, like, completely, right away.. but that's just now how awkward relationships work people!  
I personally think this is way cuter and that a relationship need TIME to DEVELOP and such^^  
((add in that Sasuke is an unusually anti-social creature and he doesn't exacly know how to love. aahh.  
(((also add in he just lost people and he's NOT in a good mind set.

REVIEW PLEASE!

hope i'll have time to write more soon, and thank you guys for waiting hehe^^

Now lets go to sleep. its freaking late. shit.

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15: His little list

notes at end

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

Sasuke had woken up about half an hour ago, pleasantly surprised by the lack of headache or nausiousness from the day before. He didn't remember much, except for a haze of happenings he couldn't find a context to.

Dancing despite feeling like jumping in front of a bus. Feelings of hatred being replaced by a need for more shots. A blonde man with sparkling blue eyes engraving his happy expressions further into his darkened mind. Wanting to forget and trying harder to numb himself. It worked, kind of, but not enough for him to forget about his little problems.

He'd made a list in his head about things that were happening. It was stupid, but it always helped him put things in perspective and made him catch up with himself, more or less.

-He was Sasuke Uchiha

-His parents had been murdered by his brother, Itachi Uchiha

-He did not know why, and he missed his family, despite hating his father and brother.

-His mixed feelings left him conflicted with everything.

-He had wanted to die, but a certain person named Naruto had made him calm down and try to deal with it.

-He liked this dobe quite much. So much he wanted him to stay.

-He was used to not showing emotion but things were changing at it made him feel weird.

It hurt, having feelings again.

-He wanted to be numb but this Uzumaki mad him feel so much, at times he thought maybe if he could calm down even more all he would be able to feel was happiness.

..That was more of a dream than an accomplishable reality, though.

-He wanted to know why his brother had committed such a crime, and he had vowed to find out and revenge his mother, whatever that meant doing.

-He didn't know exactly who he was anymore, he had nobody and he felt empty, but this gave him a purpose.

He would stop thinking about his messed up life in order to focus on things like Itachi and Naruto.

He would never be able to love again as much, but his broken heart was apparently still able to tell right from wrong.

He made the conclusion he'd have to be a grown up today and walked over to Naruto's room for a little catching up talk.

He Opened the door and watched Naruto sit up quickly on the left side of the big bed. He sighed and calmly walked to the bed and lied down next dow the blond, crossing his fingers and resting his head on the soft pillow next to the blonde's. Naruto shrugged and put plopped down again as well and waited for Sasuke to speak up. He felt nervous and strangely shy but he knew he wouldn't back down.

Sasuke spoke up after a minute or two. ''We have some talking to do,'' he sighed.

Naruto bit his lip and decided to apologise first hand. ''Listen I'm sorry for how I get when I'm drunk and you literally warned me but-''

''Naruto,'' Sasuke interrupted. ''We were both not ourselves, forget about why we did what we did,''

''Oh, okay? What d'ya wanna talk about then?'' He asked, looking at Sasuke's profile from the corner of his eyes.

Sasuke closed his eyes contently and seemed surprisingly comfortable and calm. ''I found out some things. Because of you I can't really decide what to feel. I hate who I was when I met you and who is was becoming when I was alone again, but I don't know who I'm acting like anymore. I hate talking about feelings. But.. I feel like I need to tell you that I really appreciate you. You've saved me, in a way, and I don't know how, but I feel like I would have done terrible things with myself if it weren't for you. Thank you, Naruto.'' He looked to his right and smiled a small genuine smile, this time in a completely sober state of mind, which made it that much more important to Naruto.

The taller teen breathed in and felt all kinds of happiness surge through him. He should have known Sasuke was too mature to act like a child about what they'd done. He knew exactly what Sasuke meant every time he told him something and even when he didn't talk at all, but actually hearing the raven trying to talk about himself made him feel so much more trusted than before. He didn't want to make things too serious and didn't know where Sasuke would draw the lines, but he wanted to hear Sasuke speak now that he was up for it.

''Are you in pain?'' He asked, already knowing the answer.

''Yeah, but I can handle myself,.'' The raven shrugged, staring at the plain ceiling.

''Do you want me to stay?'' Naruto wondered out loud with audible hope in his voice.

''..Yes,'' Sasuke admitted plainly, not bothering to continue on that particular question.

Naruto chuckled slightly and Sasuke turned his head to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

''I was just thinking how I'm glad about that, 'cause I wasn't exactly planning on going anywhere, teme!'' Naruto told him.

Sasuke let his head down on the pillow beneath him again and closed his eyes, as did Naruto on his side of the bed.

''Naruto,''

''Hm?''

''I might.. break. Again.''

''I know, I'll let you come to terms in your own pace,'' Naruto smiled.

''I'm okay now, though.'' Sasuke pointed out defensively.

''I noticed. How come? Can I help keep it this way?''

''kiss me again.''

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and pushed himself up by the elbows. He looked at Sasuke, whose face was angelic as rays of morning sun striped their way over his pale skin. He sighed happily and softly put his lips to Sasuke's, who now opened his eyes too and looked at Naruto while they were so connected.

It lasted for a few seconds before Naruto slowly lifted himself again and sat on his knees on the bed, facing Sasuke.

''I really like you, ya know,'' Naruto confessed with a wide grin on his tanned face.

Sasuke just looked back at him, expression unchanging, but body language telling Naruto he was at peace with himself and the world, at least for now. Naruto kept smiling brightly and decided he'd make breakfast. There were butterflies in his stomach and a warm feeling had spread in his heart as he skipped out of the room. This was going to be a lovely day.

* * *

Yo

I'm feeling like quite the mess lately, so sorry for the lack of updates lately,, heh.

this chapter is insanely short, but I just wanted to let yall know i'm not dead

please review:)


	16. Chapter 16: Back on track

Notes at end-

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

There it was; His new school. Moving to another school had happened a few times before to Sasuke, due to his father's job, but this time he'd be walking in with a much different mind-set.

Before, all he wanted was to succeed in school so he could get the hell out of his house when he was able to get a job and pay for his own place, and help his mother escape from his father Fugaku. He'd studied and studied, even though people always seemed to assume he was a natural genius. Smart as he was, he couldn't afford to score below his average, an A. He needed a job that paid well and had the luck of being in the Uchiha family, instantly earning some status. He couldn't wait to leave his home and rescue his mother, from herself too.

Weird as it was, and as much as he told himself he wanted his father dead, there had always been some strange bond between them. When he was little, Sasuke had always asked for his attention and made sure to try and impress the man as much as he could. Even after years of physical and mental abuse, he still found himself mourning the death of his father despite what he said. He'd always told himself it must be his fault for being too weak. Why would his father crush him if he was a good son? It couldn't just be his father's fault. He was just too weak.

Now, however, he was the safest he'd ever been. He couldn't sleep at night, couldn't eat much before wanting to throw up, he felt like he needed more air all the time and small things sent him over the edge, but Naruto was there and he- they- had a house. He wasn't so sure what his new plan was. He'd keep up the good grades, get a good job that he maybe even enjoyed a little, and keep living on?

He didn't have to worry about his family anymore, he had come to realise. Forget your father, forget his abuse. Remember your mother, remember her smile.

Along with this new clearer state of mind relieved from his former self, came the ever so persistent nagging voice in his head telling him Itachi was on his way to murder him.

Telling him he could have saved his mom.

Telling him Naruto would leave him, too.

''Hey, dreamer! We've gotta go to class, come back to earth!'' Naruto yelled straight in his ear.

Knowing Naruto knew how much he hated that, he sent an icy glare from the corner of his eyes to which the blond shrugged with a smile as they started walking to their class.

They had some classes together and some alone, but they had agreed on Sasuke sitting at Naruto's friend groups' lunch place. Or, well, Naruto had said he would be sitting there and Sasuke had continued with the book he was reading without response.

The school turned out to be a relatively okay place. For Sasuke's standards, that is. It was basic; a few fan girls following him from the moment he'd walked in, despite his rude rejections. Gum stuck to every single surface you could think of looking, some nerds, some hipsters. What a paradise.

He shivered at the thought of his overly eccentric gym teacher, Mister Maito Guy; a man of who-knows-what-age with a _very_ green spandex suit that left little to the imagination. Most of his teachers were fine, though.

The bell rang when he was in philosophy class and Sasuke got his stuff to head over to where Naruto said he should go when it was lunch time, when his teacher signed for him to stay. He walked over to the desk, slightly frustrated, when the silver haired man held out his hand, eyes curving along happily with a smile that was covered with a strange blue mask. He shook his hand curtly as the man introduced himself. ''Hatake Kakashi! Nice to meet you, Sasuke,'' He said in a surprisingly nice voice.

Sasuke nodded curtly in greeting and waited for the man to continue.

After staring at Sasuke for slightly longer than was usual, the teacher spoke up. ''I've been informed about your situation, and I understand if you feel like you need to talk to someone. I'm not the best at counselling, though,'' Kakashi admitted with an apologetic shrug.

Sasuke found the offer strange and slightly out of place, but was impressed this Kakashi kept tabs on who was entering his class, and found he respected that the man took interest in his students. ''That won't be necessary, but thank you for letting me know. Besides, I have this stupid moron always asking me how I'm doing now so-'' He cut himself off with a very comical look on his face, wondering where that had come from.

Kakashi grinned. ''Hah.. I have that effect on people you see, I'm actually very nice to talk to!'' The teacher shamelessly told him, already back to reading that little orange book he'd been reading all class long.

''Eh, sure..'' Sasuke replied in a state of mild confusion.

The teacher lifted his eyes from his book as if to ask why his student was still standing there, when his eyebrows rose ever so slightly. ''This.. moron, does he happen to be named Uzumaki Naruto?'' Kakashi asked with a perverse glint in his eyes that Sasuke found unsettling.

''So happens to be, why?'' He asked in a suspicious tone with narrowed eyes, to which the teacher grinned again as he returned to reading his book, ignoring the Uchiha completely.

How obvious, Kakashi thought. Pretty boy with dark hair and a mysterious aura. Is there a more perfect describing of Naruto's type? Not that he was aware of.

Sasuke just glared at the book his teacher was holding, took a breath and walked out of the classroom with a scowl on his face.

Naruto had been jumping up and down on his seat all throughout his last class before his break, desperately wanting to show his friends his new buddy-friend-adoration person. Honestly, thinking about what their relationship to each other now was made his head hurt, so he'd settled at that. He'd taken Sasuke to Sakura's party for the same reason, but that really hadn't had the right effect since he'd lost Sasuke within an hour and his friends couldn't even remember exactly who he'd been with.

So, this was the day they'd meet, and if there was one thing the blonde was good at, it was getting really excited about things. He knew his friend group was extremely accepting and diverse, so even if he'd walk in with a lamp post and announce it to be his new husband, he knew they'd congratulate him. Okay, maybe that was stretching it a _little_ far, but still. He smiled.

Ten minutes later he was sat in his usual spot with a pout on his face, glaring at his friends that were giggling at his childish behaviour. So Sasuke was late for his introduction and it bothered him and his enthusiasm, but who wouldn't want to be able to tell people you're the person Sasuke knows best out of this entire school!

Finally, after an entire five minutes of waiting, he spotted a haircut that vaguely resembled a duck's ass. He shot up in his seat and started waving like a maniac with a wide grin on his face, making his friends turn around and scan the crowd for someone they might recognise.

Suddenly, Ino yelped. ''I _REMEMBER_!'' She announced while simultaneously poking both Shikamaru who was next to her and Sakura who was on her other side, in the arm. Sakura gave her a curious look and Ino looked at her with sparkling eyes and pointed at a slim, raven haired figure walking their way. Sakura's bright green eyes shot open as she covered her mouth with her hand. Ino nodded furiously in agreement.

After a slightly awkward introduction during which Sasuke was hoping none of these people would remember his behaviour at Sakura's party, Sasuke found he was easily accepted into their friendly circle. He didn't know any of them well, or at all, but they didn't ask intrusive questions and they seemed content on having a new person in their midst. Most of them seemed just as strange and passionate as Naruto, Sasuke noticed with fascination.

Sakura had blushed at him, but seemed to slowly be realising he didn't want anything to do with her pointless flirting, and had kept Ino from fawning over Sasuke's smooth skin the entire break, which he was actually thankful for. Maybe she wasn't so bad, if she would stop freaking out about everything. She seemed intelligent enough, at least. Kiba seemed like a pain in the ass, even though he was apparently one of Naruto's best friends. He wasn't one for lame puns and being pushed around, but this rough looking teen that reminded him strangely of a wolf of some sort certainly seemed to find pleasure in making him uncomfortable. Gaara had stared at him and he had glared back, and Tenten had nicely introduced herself along with Neji and Shikamaru. Choji was too busy eating to shake hands, and Sasuke had shrugged.

During the following week, he started unconsciously acting nicer to the group. It was mainly because Naruto took him to every activity they did together, like their weekly dinner with all of them, their chaotic lunch breaks, and even a pick nick because the weather seemed to be in a good mood at the time.

To his amusement, he'd already noticed some strange little quirks Naruto's friends had. Kiba and Naruto were always riling each other up and exchanging stupid jokes. Sakura and Ino seemed to be in their own little world of flowers, planning things and discussing anything and everything with passion. Neji always had a polite smile on his face, and Sasuke honestly had no idea if he was ever enjoying himself or not, which freaked him out slightly. Gaara hadn't stopped glaring at him. The red head also had a thing for cacti, apparently. Lee seemed to pick up after Sasuke's weird gym teacher an awful lot, and he wondered if they were family at times, not that he cared.

Sasuke and Naruto always walked to school together, and they had made it a habit to make breakfast for each other. First one awake had breakfast duty. It was strange, how easily their lives fit together in a weird sort of scheme. They hadn't really taken the time to get used to each other, but they were like lifelong friends already. They had some strange moments of sexual tension that neither really knew what to do with, Naruto because he hadn't known he was even gay and he didn't know when Sasuke would be ready for a relationship, and Sasuke because he couldn't focus lately and because Naruto's smile did funny things to his stomach, making him want to scream and laugh at the same time, and it bothered him, but they weren't bothered too much by it.

Sasuke had come to find Naruto's habits adorable, even if he didn't want to admit it. His hatred towards ramen was also slowly disappearing, he had noticed with slight distress. Naruto always smiled his heart warming smile. He wore this silly hat when he went to sleep and he always gave his food faces, no matter how many times Sasuke had told him to stop playing with his food. He always skipped instead of walked when he was excited, and his eyes never failed to impress Sasuke with their clear blue shine, seeming to reflect exactly what the blonde was thinking. Naruto was passionate and strong, and his facial expressions were endless.

Naruto had also come to love Sasuke's quirks. The way he walked and moved around; graceful, like a cat. The way he unconsciously licked his lips when he was thinking. How he kept brushing his side bangs behind his ears, even though they always slipped right back. He was stoic and silent. His black, black eyes that had intimidated Naruto at first, now seemed like windows to Sasuke's quiet soul. When Sasuke found something funny he didn't smile, he smirked. He never failed to clean his messes up, and he could focus on something for hours on end without getting distracted. He always blushed easily when Naruto made a sexual comment of sorts. Naruto had never met a person more adorable.

The final bell of the day rang, and Naruto jumped to his feet, almost toppling over his chair in the process. As he was walking through the hallway on his way to meet Sasuke outside, he was stopped by the head of the school, Tsunade.

''Hey granny! I.. didn't do anything wrong right?'' He panicked slightly, even though he knew he could get away with just about anything due to the woman's weak spot for his bright personality, always reminding her of her son. They were actually rather close, not that either would admit that.

''Brat! I just wanted to confirm some rumours,'' She winked. Naruto's expression changed to a confused one and Tsunade ruffled his hair. ''Nothing bad, kiddo. Listen, I heard you've been living with Sasuke Uchiha, the new kid?'' She asked with a smirk.

Naruto flushed at the way she looked at him sputtered. ''Who told you that? And don't look at me like that, annoying old woman!''

She let the rudeness slip and chuckled. ''I have my sources..'' She vaguely stated.

Naruto's face returned to it's normal colour as he smiled, despite feeling embarrassed. ''I just wanted to make him feel okay, it got kinda out of hand,'' He admitted with a grin, sheepily scratching the back of his head.

Tsunade's face suddenly turned serious as she frowned at him. ''Take care of the kid, will ya, Naruto? He doesn't have a pretty history.''

Naruto sobered up a little and smiled at her warmly. ''You got it, old hag!'' He yelled before she could insult him back, running of to find Sasuke.

He was greeted with a harsh glare, and he smiled back. ''Sorry, granny kept me inside, let's go!'' He cheered as Sasuke already started walking with a bored expression. Naruto ran a few steps to catch up, and a comfortable silence fell the rest of the way home.

* * *

Hey there,

yay for slightly longer chapters? pff who am i kidding this is like 3 words.. sighs

Thank you to the people who've told me they enjoy my story. Thank you! I really adore you lovely people who take the time to reply to my story.

If you want to, please review.

(I'm feeling slightly better at the moment, hence the happy chapter, but I can feel myself losing this state of mind already. Expect some angst, probaly. pff, how pathetic I am haha.)

((I'm working on getting back on the right track, though, and I would never leave my gay ninja's hanging. I'm not _that_ cold, hahah))


	17. Chapter 17: We meet again

notes at end,

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

Naruto had realised a while ago that Sasuke was very good at putting up a calm façade. At first, he'd honestly thought the Uchiha had been recovering exceptionally well. How naïve, he thought with a grimace. When he started looking closer at his friend, he saw the signs of anxiety and dread that he displayed; He was constantly on edge, his eyes darting around every few minutes. Sometimes he could see Sasuke's breath quickening slightly. Often nervously rubbing his hands together and visibly shaking thoughts from his head. Naruto didn't really know how to approach him, but he decided he'd had enough of sitting around waiting for the raven to get another panic attack.

Sasuke was seated on the floor of his bedroom looking over some school papers when he heard someone knocking on his door. ''You can come in, the door isn't locked,'' He told Naruto, who stepped in awkwardly, making Sasuke sit upright. Naruto sighed at this and sat down on Sasuke's bed. ''How are you doing?'' He asked for starters, making Sasuke frown in slight irritation.

''Fine,'' he replied lamely.

Naruto stared at him with kind blue eyes, making Sasuke's belly do a weird flip flop. He looked back at his schoolwork, already very uninterested in where this conversation was going, when Naruto put a warm hand on his arm, making him jump slightly. He cursed himself silently for acting so startled.

''You should relax, ya know?'' Naruto tried. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and the blonde continued. ''I can see you're anxious, which I understand, but they'll catch Ita- your brother.''

Sasuke shrugged and removed Naruto's hand from his shoulder, where it left a tingling sensation that spread through him. ''I don't care what happens to him, it's just..'' He couldn't finish his sentence, not really knowing what to say to his friend anymore.

Naruto gave him a curious look and he continued.

''I feel like something big is coming up, and I hate the feeling,'' Sasuke explained, making Naruto smile. ''What are you smiling for now, you idiot?''

Suddenly, Naruto hugged him, or more like his hugged his head, in a spontaneous burst of possessiveness. ''I'll be here no matter what happens, teme!'' He exclaimed, making the raven blush slightly out of his sight.

''Let go of this awkward grip on my head, Naruto,'' A muffled voice asked Naruto.

''Heh, of course,'' Naruto chuckled while jumping up from the bed and leaving Sasuke to his studies with one last warm smile, completely robbing the teen of any attention he'd had for his boring homework. ''Idiot..'' He muttered, feeling relieved of some anxiousness he'd been feeling.

The next day flew by, and when it was two in the morning of the next day already, Sasuke officially gave up on sleep. He hadn't been sleeping much because of his nightmares that he stubbornly wouldn't admit -even though he'd woken up multiple times to a worried Naruto at his side, asking why he was screaming in his sleep.

He threw the covers off his bed in a frustrated motion, and walked down the stairs to the kitchen with bare feet on the cold tiles, sending a shiver through his spine.

He wore and old black band shirt and low waisted light pyjama pants in the same colour, and still it was strangely chilly in the house.

He got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, relishing the refreshed feeling in his mouth as he took a gulp. His eyes unconsciously scanned the kitchen, but suddenly stopped at the window.

He felt the glass slipping from his hands and didn't take his eyes off the window as it scattered to a million pieces, hurting his cold feet. His eyes were wide and he stood frozen as his brother stared back at him with an unreadable expression, motioning for the door.

In the back of his head, he got vaguely worried he'd woken Naruto up, but he realised with both relief and fear that Naruto wouldn't wake up even if he'd blown an air horn next to his face.

Sasuke snapped out of his daze and ran to the door, determined to smash his brother to pieces. As he opened the door, however, his resolve and determination faltered slightly as Itachi towered above him. Just as he was about to throw the door shut again, Itachi seemed to notice his hesitation with those attentive eyes of his, as he pushed the door open fully, reminding Sasuke of the difference in strength between them. He swallowed as Itachi simply stared at him.

''What are you doing here, get. _Out_.'' He hissed, adrenaline fuelling his words. He was quite sure his legs were made of jelly, but somehow he managed not to shake as he glared at Itachi.

''Sasuke, give me a chance to explain my actions,'' Itachi growled, apparently frustrated with the way Sasuke kept backing off.

Sasuke stepped back until his back hit the wall, and Itachi grabbed his arms and kept him there. The younger brother let out a shaky breath and wondered if he should give his brother a chance, even though everything in him was screaming for him to run and scream and hide from his brother. He was a cold blooded murderer. He felt the obvious difference in power, and resolved to be stronger if he'd ever meet Itachi again. His sweaty hands balled into fists as he looked off to the side, refusing to meet his brother's eyes. Itachi squeezed his arms slightly to get his attention, and when he did, continued. ''Listen Sasuke, I did what I did because I had no other choice.''

Sasuke scoffed at the mysterious way his brother always put things, but let him continue anyways, realising he couldn't move and wanting to get this over with. He felt light headed and nervous, but pretended to be stoic as ever.

''Our father had enemies, Sasuke. He-'' Just as Itachi was about to explain himself to the mess Sasuke had become over the last few minutes, they turned their head as they heard Naruto padding down the stairs and yawning.

''S'uke? Why are you awake at-'' Naruto froze and took in the sight that met him. He didn't waste another second before running toward the two, rage clouding his vision. ''Let go of Sasuke you fucking _freak_!'' He screamed, almost within reach to help.

Itachi's eyes shot back to Sasuke, now displaying slight panic as the grip on Sasuke tightened even more, now painful enough for Sasuke to hiss. ''Little brother, you're precious to me, don't be scared of me, I'll be back and explain,'' Itachi told him with a stern expression before he suddenly let go and fled out the still open door.

Naruto changed course slightly and ran to the door in an attempt to follow him, but the older Uchiha was way too quick.

At the same time, Sasuke stared at his shaking hands. All of the adrenaline that had rushed through him earlier left him without warning, and he felt himself sink to the ground like he was made of water. Naruto just barely managed to catch him, and pulled his face to his chest as he let himself sit on the cold floor.

After a few minutes of listening to Naruto's calm heart beat and rising and falling of his chest, Sasuke managed to pull away and look at Naruto with a painful expression. They sat in front of each other, both in slight shock of what had happened and both waiting for the other to say something.

The caring and gentle look Naruto gave him only frustrated Sasuke more as he gripped his pants too tightly. Why wasn't he strong enough to confront his brother? Why did he have to be so weak when he needed to be full of determination?! How could he call himself an Uchiha when he instantly faltered under the empty look in his brother's eyes? He needed to avenge his mother and father; he didn't have time to fuck around sitting on the floor, wanting to tear his own hair out.

His frown deepened and he stood up, ignoring Naruto's caring gestures as he locked the front door again and cleaned up the mess he'd made in the kitchen. Finally, he turned back around to Naruto, who pulled him into a hug. He involuntarily melted under the touch and didn't oppose any more as Naruto took his hand and led him back to his bed. He barely noticed Naruto joining him and wrapping his tanned arms around his waist, as he fell asleep from pure mental exhaustion. Naruto nuzzled his face in the back of Sasuke's neck, and hoped Sasuke would mind the tender kiss he gave his shoulder blade. ''Get some rest, Sas,'' He murmured as he too fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, when they had two hours left before they needed to be at school, Naruto addressed the night before. ''So, are we moving to my place?'' He asked.

Sasuke looked up from his toast with tired, confused eyes. ''What are you talking about?''

Naruto was seated on the other side of the table, scanning Sasuke's face like an open book. Sasuke didn't like the look one bit, and chewed on his breakfast with a scowl on his face.

''Itachi said he'd be back, right?'' Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded uninterestedly and Naruto sighed in frustration. Why did Sasuke have to be so hot and cold at times? It also didn't help that neither of them was a morning person, really. ''We have to move, then! We can't just wait for the prick to show up again,'' He explained.

Sasuke's eyebrow visibly twitched at the language. ''Of course we can,'' He stated in a matter of fact way.

Naruto frowned and wondered if Itachi had hit Sasuke's head or something. "That's stupid, Sasuke. We'll be able to pack our stuff later today, and my apartment is close enough to walk,'' He concluded.

''No,'' Sasuke bit out, now looking at Naruto.

'' _Sorry_?'' Naruto asked in a surprised tone, not liking how this conversation was going. Control your temper, Uzumaki.

''I said _no_ , I'm not running away, I'm facing him head on next time he mans up and faces me,'' Sasuke told him. He pushed his plate out of his way and put his elbows on the table, resting his face on his folded hands like he always did when something bothered him.

Naruto sported an incredulous look and tried to keep his voice kind as he spoke. ''Why the fuck-'' Okay bad start Uzumaki. He took a deep breath. ''Sasuke, why would you let a stalker like him get to you just like that? My place would be so much safer, and you're not in the right state of mind,'' He pleated.

Frustrated with Naruto treating him like a mental patient, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. ''I have to avenge my family, no matter what it takes.''

Naruto couldn't help but be annoyed by Sasuke's persistent stubbornness. ''Can you _hear_ yourself Sasuke? That's not how real life freaking _works_! We have to call the police and get somewhere safe for the time being. This isn't the time to play a hero or something ya know!'' He raised his voice.

Sasuke snapped, being fed up with Naruto trying to restrain his actions like a concerned mother. ''Well if you're so scared why don't _you_ just leave?!'' He shouted, placing his hands flat on the table surface and standing up abruptly.

Naruto stood up as well and crossed his arms, fire burning in his eyes. ''Maybe I _will_!'' He yelled back, and something broke inside Sasuke.

''I only want to protect you, you bastard! _Sorry_ if I don't want you to get ambushed by your pshyco brother who _murdered_ you parents, jeez!'' He yelled, instantly regretting the tone he used against his weak friend. He knew Sasuke was being a prick, but he also knew he was not healed yet and he himself needed to be the responsible one for the time being. Shit.

Sasuke seemed to deflate of all emotion and suddenly the spark in his eyes was gone, leaving and empty shell that was way worse. His calm, cold words were much more painful than any of his frustrated yelling.

''Stop shouting,'' He lamely stated.

Naruto rubbed his palms over his eyes as he felt at a loss for words. ''..I don't know what to do with you, Sasuke. I care about you. I'm sorry for yelling but you _need_ to understand I just want to keep you safe,'' He said.

''I don't want your pity. I'm fine. You're fine, everything's fine,'' Sasuke lied, shrugging and walking over to the sink slowly to wash off his plate. Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes at the thought of Sasuke closing himself off again because he couldn't keep himself from worrying too much about the fragile teen.

He was snapped out of his daze when he felt Sasuke's cold hand on his shoulder. He tried to look him in the eyes but Sasuke remained facing away from his apologetic expression.

''If you want to, you can leave me. I don't need anybody to fuss over my well-being, and I can stand up to Itachi on my own. I don't need you,'' He stated in a monotone voice empty of emotion. He let his hand slip off and walked away, glad that the blonde couldn't see him cover his mouth with his hand as he closed his eyes.

The words stung Naruto. He sat down and let his face hit the table surface with a thud. ''I'm such an idiot.''

* * *

oops,,

please review.


	18. Chapter 18: I'll stay by your side

Notes at enddd

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own NAruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

School was way too much trouble for both teens that day, and Sasuke didn't show up at lunch break. Naruto's friends asked where he was, and Naruto just shrugged with a sad look in his eyes, worrying them.

''Did you two love birds get into your first fight?'' Ino chirped, making Sakura punch her in the arm.

Naruto leaned back in his seat. He wanted to ask his friends for help, but he didn't want to reveal Sasuke's past. He knew Sasuke probably wanted a fresh start, even though he had told him he couldn't care less. He sighed. ''I should have contained my temper, but the bastard can be such a handful, honestly,'' He told no one in particular.

He knew Sasuke wasn't thinking straight. He should have hugged him or gently told him that Itachi was too crazy to be confronted, but instead he'd just yelled at him. Way to get your point across. Right when he felt like their bond was getting stronger and stronger, this stupid thing happened, and now things were awkward and he felt like he was distanced again from the raven. I want to help him, but he doesn't want my help. What do I do? He asked himself.

Shikamaru snorted and Naruto looked up. ''You just accepted being called love birds,'' He reminded him, making the blonde flush as he heard some of his friends giggle. ''You're a bunch of morons,'' He laughed.

''C-can we help in any way, Naruto?'' Hinata asked in a soft voice, surprising the group with her participation. They all looked back at Naruto with determined faced and Naruto grinned weakly.

''Well, he doesn't my want help, but I _want_ to help him. Any advice for that? Seems like I'm awfully stuck, huh?'' Naruto vaguely asked.

''How about this,'' Gaara's low voice joined in, making everybody focus their attention on the usually silent teen. ''Stay by his side and help him get through whatever it is that spoiled brat is suffering from. Let him know you're there.''

Everybody was silent for a minute as Gaara casually continued eating his sandwich.

''Hah! Thanks, Gaara, I think that might actually be the best thing to do!'' Naruto spoke up in gratitude. How his childhood friend managed to surprise him.

His relationship with Sasuke was so weird, even for him. He was obsessed with Sasuke, but the guy irritated him to no end. One moment the stoic Uchiha was baking him pancakes with that stupid flowery apron on Naruto had brought with him, and the next he was being yelled at and glared at like he was the biggest asshole he'd ever seen. With all of the mixed signals they were both sending out, Naruto had not a single clue how to approach him anymore. Also, he corrected himself, that apron actually looked insanely cute on his friend. But whatever. He huffed in frustration.

When their classes were finished, Sasuke wasn't waiting for him outside. He walked home alone with a frown on his face, still thinking of a way to make Sasuke realise what needed to happen. ''I'll be back,'' That stupid Itachi guy had said. He shivered; no way he'd let Sasuke get within reach of that bastard. He kept Gaara's advice in mind as he decided on what to do.

He found Sasuke on the couch, reading some intelligent book. As he walked up to him, Sasuke stood up and passed him without a single glance, heading to the stairs.

''Wait, Sasuke,'' Naruto said while grabbing Sasuke's wrist and holding him back. Sasuke stood still and didn't turn his head around. Naruto sighed and walked around so he was facing him.

He stared into Sasuke's beautiful eyes for a couple of seconds, looking for signs of life.

Sasuke janked his wrist free, but didn't attempt to walk away again. His new tactic was facing all his problems and drama head on. He didn't care what happened to himself anymore. Let them come.

Finally, Naruto spoke up. ''I'm not leaving you.''

Sasuke didn't believe him one bit. ''Everybody does, it just takes time.''

Naruto looked puzzled. ''I mean it, Sas. We're too connected to just part here and now because of one stupid little argument, ya know,'' He said with hope flickering in his bright eyes.

Sasuke shrugged. ''I don't care what you do.''

''..I believe you do,'' Naruto said softly, cupping Sasuke's cheek with a warm hand.

Sasuke's eyes clouded over as he stood frozen in place.

Naruto smiled at him, and knew Sasuke wouldn't just give up. He trusted him and his silly way of thinking.

''I'm not leaving the house,'' Sasuke said, somewhat sad, thinking Naruto had his mind made up too.

Fortunately, Naruto thought, I'm way more flexible than you. ''I know. Me neither, bastard.''

Sasuke couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from twitching upwards as he felt a wave of relief wash over him. Maybe being alone wasn't what he wanted. He was so conflicted, and still Naruto demanded he was going to stay by his side. Why?

Naruto pulled him into a suffocating hug, and he hugged back.

He pulled back just a bit after a minute, and stared at Naruto's full lips. He gently brushed his mouth along the blonde's jaw, and heard Naruto's breath hitching. When he looked up again, Naruto pressed his mouth to his in one smooth motion, sending tingles through his entire body.

''What are we?'' Sasuke wondered after some minutes of slow, tender kissing.

Naruto chuckled. ''I don't know, are you ready to lable us?'' He asked in a kind hearted voice.

Sasuke let his head hit naruto's shoulder softly as he smirked slightly in defeat. ''Maybe not,'' He sighed.

Naruto grinned and hugged him one last time before letting go completely, already missing the other teens' warmth. He made a mental note to do that more often. His knees felt weak and he felt kind of high, but he sure as hell wouldn't make it the last time he engaged something like that.

When he was alone in the room he'd been sleeping in in the Uchiha house, he called the police. He knew Sasuke didn't want this, but staying here was already insane and he was _not_ planning on offering no resistance to Sasuke's stupid way of planning things.

''Konoha police, what can we do for you?''

''Hello! Uzumaki Naruto here, I would like to inform you that murderer Uchiha Itachi has paid us a visit at the Uchiha house.''

''Are you sure it was him, sir?''

Naruto frowned. ''Yes, positive. Please come and search the area for him.''

''I'm sorry sir, but we've been searching for him in that area already and we've moved on. He hasn't been back, right?''

''What? No.. he hasn't,'' Naruto replied hesitantly.

''Then I'm afraid I can't do anything for you, sir.''

''What the hell? What kind of police gives up like that?!''

''Sorry sir, maybe you can just lock your doors and-''

Naruto closed his phone and threw it across his room. What a load of bullshit! What kind of police does that? He had always thought the police in Konoha was known for its brute force and willingness to keep searching until every case was closed, but this was just lame.

Even when they were having dinner, Naruto couldn't help but feel frustrated.

Sasuke sighed at his childish pout. ''What.''

''Huh? Did I do something?'' Naruto wondered innocently as he looked at Sasuke with questioning eyes.

''You've been sighing and muttering all evening long. What is it?'' Sasuke asked, leaving no room for Naruto not to speak up.

''Well, I called the police to tell them Itachi was here, but-''

''You.. You did _what_ ,'' Sasuke asked through clenched teeth, looking at Naruto with angry eyes.

Naruto put his hands in the air and huffed. ''Well it doesn't matter anyways, they didn't wanna do anything,'' He sulked.

Sasuke put his fork down and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. The freaking moron had called the police even though he'd _told_ him not to do anything stupid like that. He sighed. ''Well, I guess that's to be expected now that their only brave member and boss is dead,'' Sasuke pointed out with an irritated voice.

Naruto nodded in thought and ignored his tone. ''Do you think the police is having a melt down because.. because Fugaku was the only one strong and willing enough?'' He asked, with a bitter edge to his voice he couldn't help.

Sasuke snorted cynically. ''Strong he was.''

''Hey Sasuke..''

''Hm?''

''You don't.. You don't think the abuse was your fault, right?''

Naruto had read a lot about abuse the nights before, wondering how it could affect people, and he wasn't sure Sasuke knew what to feel.

''It wasn't entirely my fault, no,'' Sasuke said in a warning voice, telling Naruto to stop addressing touchy subjects.

Having confirmed his thoughts, his friend just went on. ''It wasn't your fault at _all_ , Sasuke..''

''And how the fuck do you know, _huh_?'' Sasuke snapped, furrowing his brows.

Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's hands in his own over the table, squeezing them slightly to tell him he was on his side. ''Abuse is wrong. I don't know what kind of fights your father and you got into every time, but violence is never the right answer and he was taking advantage of his strength.''

Sasuke looked at their combined hands and wondered how he hadn't slapped Naruto yet. Any other person that crossed all of his lines like this would have been on the bottom of some lake by now. ''I should have been a better son,'' He exclaimed in a spontaneous burst of emotion. He lowered his eyes and remembered the days that his family had been happy.

''What do you mean, Sasuke?'' Naruto asked softly in an attempt to get Sasuke to open up more, never releasing the grip on the pale hands and keeping his eyes on Sasuke.

''I'm weak. I run- _used_ to run away from my problems. I'm gay, I'm anti-social and I couldn't even save my parents from my own brother. I used to be a wreck. I could have been so much more, my father told me that himself. If I'd just man up and do something with my life, I could have been a great Uchiha,'' He explained, voice cracking slightly.

Naruto's eyes watered involuntarily. Sasuke was so precious and strong, he shouldn't be thinking like that, but he knew he had been for years now and knew he couldn't just get him to realise he wasn't the one in the wrong here. ''You're perfect as you are, Sasuke. You're so strong you stupidly decided to face your brother from now on. You're recovering so quickly I keep having to ask myself if you're even real. You _are_ doing things; you're at the top of your class _already_ and you've made many friends in such a short time! You're amazing, Sasuke.''

Said teen stared at him in disbelief for some time, until he looked off to the side, out the window. ''It's all because of you, though, Uzumaki.''

Naruto felt his stomach clench and he pulled Sasuke's left hand to his mouth to press his lips to it. ''You've done it _all_ by yourself, teme.''

Sasuke's head snapped back to look at his hand as he blushed and Naruto smugly grinned at him.

'' _Dobe_.''

* * *

Hi hi

Updating at the speed of liiightttt (if only the chapters were longer than 2000 words huh ahahaha sorry._.)

my feet hurt from snowboarding so all day omg rip  
Hope you guys like the story so far! I'll try to start writing again soon but school. you know. you feel me.

 _!pls review if you have 2 second to spare_

just say hi or tell me a stupid pun. i'm a sucker for puns tb h

ANYTHIng


	19. Chapter 19: Long time no see

Notes at end, like always

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

It was finally Friday and Naruto sighed in relief as he opened Sasuke's –his and Sasuke's door, and felt the warmth from within the house wash over him. Sasuke had told him he was going to go out with his friends and Naruto suddenly had no idea what to do with himself. He not so graciously flopped down on the couch and started contemplating. He really wanted to meet Sasuke's friends. Apparently, Sasuke had a small group of three friends from before he'd met Naruto. A girl named Karin, a guy named Suigetsu and another dude named Juugo. It made Naruto feel strangely jealous; knowing that they probably all knew Sasuke better than him. Sasuke had quickly become one of his best friends and he could only hope Sasuke felt the same way. He tried to think of things other than the raven having fun with other people as he stared at the plain walls and off-white coffee table, and suddenly realised his duty as a friend. This boring ass living room needed an Uzumaki make-over. Also, the term friend kept sounding weirder and weirder in his head, he noticed. How about mate? Oh god no. He put a finger to his chin and thought about what his new nickname for Sasuke was going to be as he walked to his apartment to get the stuff he needed. His 'Platonic' lover? …Maybe not. His friend with benefits? Holy shit, _no_. His cuddle buddy? Now _that_ would make Sasuke mad. He snorted, fuck labels anyway.

When Sasuke got home, slightly tipsy from the shots Suigetsu had forced down his innocent throat, he instantly sobered up upon seeing the state his living room was in. What the.. His guilty blond friend was calmly sipping a coke in the open kitchen area as Sasuke gawked.

''How d'ya like my anti-Uchiha make-over? Pretty rad, huh?!'' Naruto cheered with a big smile, almost convincing Sasuke his living room had in fact not been turned into a literal circus. His tendency to keep things neat, clean and in order was nowhere to be found. Candles in warm autumn colours were lit everywhere, giving off orange and red tones on the walls. Picture frames had been set up on the flat surfaces, framing derpy shots of Sasuke while sleeping, Naruto covered in Tomato juice after a food fight worth remembering, and the two of them together on the couch watching Marvel movies. There were blankets stacked next to the couch and a soft dark orange blanket was draped over the couch. Naruto's little radio stood proudly in the corner of the room. His cold light wooded floor was covered with Naruto's fluffy carpets and those damn Christmas lights decorated the walls. When he spotted a particular frog shaped pillow on his chair, Sasuke snapped out of his daze. ''What the actual fuck have you done to my living room?'' He wondered while walking over to the kitchen to see if there was any alcohol left for him to drown himself in while he could. Fuck.

''Oh come on you party pooper, don't pretend like it's not better this way! I made your living room actually liveable! And doesn't it smell _awesome_ in here?!'' Naruto chirped as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and whirled him around so he was facing his living room again.

Sasuke had to admit, the scented candles reminded him of Naruto, and the blankets looked insanely soft. He'd thrown away every picture frame and picture of his parents because it had hurt too much to see them everywhere, but these pictures were actually.. nice memories. He frowned at one in particular. ''When did you take that sleeping photo of me and why the hell did you think it was a good idea to display it in the middle of my house?'' He asked in an exhausted voice while pulling his wrist free from Naruto's grip and looking his friend in the eyes. Naruto's bright eyes had a warm orange glow over them, making him appear strangely soft and passionate. Sasuke blinked.

''Well,'' Naruto spoke up loudly, grounding Sasuke, ''I figured you didn't want _every_ picture to be one of me and or my face, so I just put _you_ in there! You have permission to change a few though, I just don't have any more..''

''You literally framed every picture of us you had?'' Sasuke asked with both disgust and slight curiosity.

''Well there weren't all that many since you hate taking pictures,'' Naruto pouted at the floor.

Sasuke stared at his down turned head, the lights reflecting on the golden strands of his hair, making it look like expensive silk. He sighed. This was way too much change to just clean up. He supposed he could try to adjust himself, which was weird because it was _his_ fucking house. ''The frog pillow and the Christmas lights have to go.''

Naruto smiled widely. ''Really? that's all? I thought you'd make me pack everything up again!'' He shouted happily.

Sasuke winced and put his hands over his ears in a symbolic gesture for the blond to calm down with the screeching. ''Don't tempt me, dobe,'' he frowned, sufficiently shutting his grinning friend up as said idiot took down the unnecessary additions in his home. Something stirred in his gut. Was it appreciation? Gratefulness? What the hell are you making me feel, Naruto? He thought as he rolled his eyes to appear smug as ever.

* * *

Since that day a week had passed and Naruto and Sasuke had easily lived alongside each other. To Naruto's friends it was almost disgusting how well the two could be together at school. They just didn't mind each other that much. It was actually kind of strange to Naruto too, but he just went with his feelings like always.

He didn't easily agree with Shikamaru's unnecessary complaints, but this Friday was again, way too troublesome. He didn't even sleep too little, the opposite actually. He just wanted to be home and chill with Sasuke.

He'd promised Ino to walk her and Sakura home since the weather was great and they wanted to catch up. He had his suspicions about the reason they wanted to 'talk', but hey, his improvising skills had never let him down so far in his life! He promised Sasuke to be home soon enough to cook dinner for the raven and skipped off when he got a ''hn.'' In response.

The weather truly did great things to Naruto's mind. It always reminded him of the beach, and friends, for some reason. He loved the smell of fresh grass and feeling of the sun bathing his tan skin in warmth. He smiled broadly when Ino jump-hugged him and she giggled happily when he groaned in suffocation. She was such a great friend. He and Ino had always been in sync at the weirdest of times. Maybe because they were both blond, he thought with a chuckle. Sakura greeted him sweetly and he was so grateful to have these beautiful people as friends. Maybe it was the sun that made him overly appreciative or maybe he was high on Sasuke's friendship, but his friends were epic.

They were walking on the long sandy road to Ino's house where she and Sakura would both be staying that day. Naruto had always found it strange how girls seemed to be obsessed with sleep overs. He imagined him and kiba painting each other's nails and decided he was glad he wasn't a girl. The sun made Sakura's bright green eyes sparkle mischievously as she poked Ino's upper arm. Ino cleared her throat in response and looked at Naruto semi-sternly. He swallowed. He was alone with these two; if they wanted to kidnap him he had no chance of escaping. He had underestimated their girl power at the early days of their friendship, but these two women were absolute beasts when it came to things they were passionate about.

''Ehm.. Is there something wrong? Did I forget someone's birthday?'' He wondered while nervously scratching the back of his neck.

''Well.. We were wondering about some things, Naruto,'' Sakura started with a happy but determined voice, always more gentle than Ino, who decided she was using her usual head-on technique.

''Narutoooo!'' She chirped in his ear, making him physically jump and rub his ear in pain. ''You're dating Sasuke, right?! Tell us we're right.''

''Well..'' He started with an unfightable blush tinting his cheeks. Damn it.

''See, sakura? We're _always_ right!'' Ino smiled while throwing her arms up in a winning gesture.

Sakura blushed as her eyes widened. ''Oh my god Naruto, I didn't actually thing Ino was sane anymore this time, but you're actually.. dating.. uchiha''

'' _Hey_!'' Ino pouted, playfully slapping her pink haired friend. She was in a good mood today and this news just made it ten times better. She could only imagine how cute those two boys would look; all cuddly in their privacy. She squeaked. ''So! How was your first date?!''

Naruto stared at the trees in front of him. First.. date? Shit, what to tell them now. Wait a second. How did they even know.. What the hell! Get your shit together, Uzumaki! Turn the tables! You got this! He slapped his cheeks and crossed his arms stubbornly. ''How did you guys even come to this strange conclusion, huh?'' He said with a slight grin, ready to debate.

''well…'' Sakura started, as she threw a sideward glace to her blonde friend, asking for help.

''Easy. You're gay. Sasuke's _obviously_ gay as well,'' She started explaining while Naruto couldn't help but snort uncharmingly. ''I realised you two looked weirdly comfortable together, so I went to Kakashi,''

''Wait, wait. Why would you go to Kakashi of all people?!'' Naruto asked confused. He knew Kakashi had always been a pervert, trying to hook him up with literally every single guy in the school, but did Sasuke even have philosophy?

''Ugh, you're so slow today, Naruto. Anyways I asked Hatake if Sasuke was in his class. Turned out he was and he even told me you two were _living. together_.''

Naruto flushed an intense red as Sakura chuckled from the side, enjoying seeing Naruto lose his confidence so suddenly.

Ino slapped his shoulder blade for emotional support and continued. ''I went over to the stoic newbie you so happened to share a house with and,''

''You asked _Sasuke_?!'' Naruto screeched, stopping in the middle of the path they were walking to collect his dignity from the floor. Ino was insane. He believed Sakura now.

''Well, of course!'' Ino giggled while watching Sakura grab his wrist and dragging him along again. ''He didn't want to answer me though. Some crap about how I should ask you instead, so here I am!''

''Honestly I'm still proud you got some words out of his mouth, Ino, I just got a glare..'' Sakura pouted with a blush, making Naruto grin. How adorable she was. He pat her head and got a stomp on his foot in return, which only made him laugh harder.

''Seriously though, you guys. You're actual stalkers.'' He pointed out with slight fright still audible in his voice.

''You're avoiding the question, though. How was the date?'' Sakura fought back.

Right. Well. They hadn't actually gone on a date. How the fuck was he going to explain that they weren't exactly together but also not just friends? That they lived together but not because either one particularly had wanted to in the beginning? That he'd made out with Sasuke but that they had not once gone on a date together? That they sometimes baked each other things and were yelling at each other the next minute? Wasn't his fault he didn't know the bastard didn't like chocolate flavoured things, he pouted bitterly.

''We.. ehhhrm. Haven't actually, like, gone on a real date?'' he addressed with an apologetic shrug.

Both of the girls pouted, their hope of getting a sappy love story scattered, but new interest peeked.

''So how did you guys meet, then?'' Ino asked while hooking her arm through Naruto's in a friendly gesture like she always did. He smiled at her and screamed a little on the inside.

''You don't have to tell us the _entire_ story and why you're living together just yet if you don't want to, Naruto,'' Sakura added while sticking her tongue out playfully. A gesture she'd involuntarily copied from Ino, Naruto noticed with a small giggle.

''Oh, but we _will_ find out even though you don't tell us. So tell us soon.'' Ino warned him, ruining the calm state Naruto's mind had settled on.

''Okay so. He, ehm, stumbled into my apartment, kinda. I helped him with some things. I thought he was adorable and he didn't seem to mind me that much. He wanted to go but.. I don't know really. I thought he'd be in a better place if he let me take care of him from then on. He seemed so fragile.. Guess I just told him to stay?'' Naruto told them mindlessly, making both girls drool slightly. ''What?'' He asked, never able to understand females.

''That was the vaguest story I've ever heard coming from your extroverted mouth, but I'm dying to hear the rest, so I'll give you some time to get your hormones together.'' Ino told him with gleaming eyes, making him huff defensively.

''I admit I'd rather have Sasuke fall in love with _me_ , but hey. You two look adorable together, you dork,'' Sakura admitted while punching Naruto's arm with accidental strength.

''Ha! Tell me about it girl!'' Ino laughed along with a wink.

Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, enjoying their chatting and gossiping in silence for the rest of the way home.

* * *

When he got home he started cooking a strange but delicious Korean dish Tenten had once taught him to make. He grinned at Sasuke who had followed his nose and entered the kitchen curiously.

''I'm almost done! Smells good right?''

''Hn.'' The raven agreed while silently shuffling through the kitchen, grabbing plates and cutlery as he went, a soft tune from the radio functioning as background music to their evening.

It amazed Naruto how much shit Sasuke could carry at the same time. He had once attempted to mimic Sasuke's hold on the plates and cups but had immediately found out he should probably stick to cooking. Nobody had really taught him how to cook, but somehow the act of making food always relaxed him. To know he could take care of himself. Now that he had another person to make food for as well, he was trying even harder to keep his cooking game strong.

He added some last spices and turned off the stove with a smile. When he turned around he chuckled at the sight that presented itself to him. Sasuke was already sitting in his claimed spot at the table, waiting for Naruto to hand him the food like a small hungry child. Naruto was glad his friend couldn't read his mind.

Maybe it was just Sasuke, but something seemed weird between the two of them. Ever since Sasuke had addressed wanting to face Itachi and Naruto stubbornly saying his actions were stupid, they were twitchier. It wasn't as it their friendship was damaged; the contrary. They seamlessly adapted themselves to each other. Still, to Sasuke it felt like they were in a dance, avoiding each other's real concerns and making up for awkward moments with fun activities. It seemed okay, but Sasuke himself was more of a ''spit it out'' kind of person, if you will. He shrugged and took another bite. His blond idiot was damn good at cooking. A light pink colour dusted his cheeks as he realised he'd called Naruto ''his''. _again_.

Naruto snorted. ''Awwe, can't you handle a bit of spice?''

Sasuke huffed defensively and shook his head with a grin on his face. ''Idiot.'' He murmured as he took a big bite to prove his worth.

Naruto watched him chew for a moment to see if Sasuke's ego had gotten the better of him, but when said teen swallowed the food without problem and met Naruto's eyes with a smug eyebrow raised, the blond shrugged in defeat. ''I'll add more spice next time,'' Naruto softly threatened, making the raven face palm.

''Whatever you say, dumbass,'' He agreed jokingly.

* * *

The next morning, at 9 am, Sasuke was the first to wake up, as always. He stretched his muscles much like a cat and lazily shuffled down the stairs, not bothering to wake the blond. He poured himself a glass of milk and opened the curtains. Soft yellow morning light flowed into the room, making Sasuke squint his eyes. He sat down and wondered what to do with his Saturday. The blond wasn't up and ready yet so he had nobody to bother him or tell him what he could do. He sipped the cold white drink and wondered what he'd be like if he'd never met Naruto. Weird.

He let himself lie down, completely claiming the couch. He wondered where all his emotions had gone off to. He didn't even mourn. He hadn't even realised the seasons were changing until the sun had literally blinded him on his way out. He was numb. He shivered and got up to bring his empty glass to the sink. He let his eyes roam over the room. Some things were clearly his, but many candles and cushions reminded him Naruto was living with him now.

He looked at a folded piece of paper that was placed on the middle of the coffee table. He frowned at it. He'd told Naruto to clean up after himself, he wasn't his mother for God's sake. He walked back over to the couch and sat down as he grabbed the yellow note. He carelessly unfolded it and noticed it wasn't Naruto's messy handwriting; it was neat and consistent.

'' _Sasuke._

 _I want to meet you to explain myself, but I can't when your blond friend is there._

 _Meet me at the park (you know which one) today at 4 o'clock. Please._

 _-Itachi''_

He frowned. So Itachi had left a note in the middle of his living room? How blunt. He probably still had a key, he remembered. Talk about privacy violation. He realised with a smirk how thoughtful his brother was. He had apparently realised Sasuke was always the first to wake up. He also knew Sasuke would appreciate if they'd meet somewhere a bit more public. He tore up the piece of paper and disposed of the shreds. Maybe the day was going to be interesting after all.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a big yawn, literally rolling himself out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and heard Sasuke making breakfast downstairs. He checked his phone and realised it was only 10:39 am. Not bad, Naruto! He congratulated himself on not completely wasting his day. He hobbled down the stairs and was weirdly tempted to slap innocent Sasuke's ass as he walked into the kitchen. Instead, he hugged Sasuke from behind and sniffed the toast that was being made for him.

''You're in my space,'' Sasuke grumpily notified him.

Naruto didn't even react as he snuck one of his hands up and squeezed Sasuke's cheeks, making him look like an upset fish.

He let go before Sasuke could smack him with his spatula and giggled on his way to the table.

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh and threw the toast on their plates with a little more force than necessary, making Naruto grin.

''Why are you in such a good mood. It's still morning,'' Sasuke wondered.

''Dunno! Maybe 'cause you made me your delicious toast, or maybe because you look adorable with your bed hair sticking out in every direction,'' Naruto told him while feasting on his breakfast.

Sasuke didn't even care about the comment. He knew his hair was a bitch in the morning. Actually, Naruto's hair was even worse. Honestly they both looked stupidly messed up every morning. He snorted and looked at Naruto, who read his mind and smiled warmly in agreement.

* * *

When it was almost four o'clock, Sasuke put down his school books on his bed and made his way into the living room where Naruto was busy yelling at the computer screen. ''Are you going to play games _all_ day?''

''Mhm, probably,'' Naruto admitted, turning around in his chair and facing Sasuke, who was dressed for some reason. ''Why, wanna join me?'' Hope sparked in his eyes but disappeared just as quickly as Sasuke shook his head.

''I'm going for a walk,'' He told his friend. It sounded like a lame excuse but you honestly didn't need much when concerning Naruto.

''A walk?'' Naruto questioned.

''I'm assuming you're too busy killing enemies to join me?''

''Hell yes.''

See? Easily avoided. He knew Naruto would never go out for an aimless walk. Truth be told, he actually quite enjoyed peaceful strolls through parks and stuff himself. Not that anybody knew that or ever would.

He grabbed his long black coat and listened to music as he walked to the park. He wasn't nervous, really. He felt vaguely disappointed. In himself, in his brother, in a lot of people. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the sky. In about half an hour it would already start getting darker, he knew. How long could he pretend to be walking for? An hour? Oh well, Naruto would probably be sucked up in his gaming for a while.

As usual, he ignored some staring from girls and even some boys as he went about his way. He looked sombre, but all they saw was a good looking piece of meat. He scoffed. People were so disgusting sometimes. He wasn't in much of a hurry, and when he showed up at the park, his brother was easily spotted waiting for him next to a lamp post on the beginning of a sandy path through the grass.

He swallowed and turned off his music as he crossed the road with slow, determined strides.

His brother offered him his hand in greeting, but he ignored the gesture. ''Hi.''

''Hello, Sasuke. Thank you for meeting me.'' His deep voice filled Sasuke's head. ''Shall we?'' His big brother asked him as he started walking along the meandering path.

As Sasuke walked next to him, he took in Itachi's presence. He looked like he had been taking care of himself; his glossy hair neatly pulled back with a brown hair tie, his skin as smooth as Sasuke's and his clothing as boring as he remembered it to be. Sasuke looked at his feet and stopped walking to sit down on a pick nick style bench as his brother sat down in front of him. They simply looked at each other for a while, both not bothered by the silence that stretched out between them.

Sasuke wondered when his brother would be distracted. He wanted to hit him. Hard. Crush his face with his fist. He shook his head slightly and glared at Itachi. ''Are we just here to stare at each other or are you going to explain yourself? He asked.

His brother huffed in amusement. ''As straight-forward as ever, I see.''

''What, you expected me to start talking about the weather?'' Sasuke asked as he rested his elbows on the table in front of him and folded his hand in front of his face, a position that told the other he was waiting and listening.

Itachi frowned slightly. ''This is going to take a while, I'm afraid.''

''I expect it to. Now spit it out, Itachi.'' He replied in a bored voice.

Itachi sighed and looked at the little pond next to them as he started his story. ''As I was trying to tell you the other night, our father has- had many enemies because of his high up position with the police force. I take it you already knew this. There was a particular gang of criminals that had been acting up lately. They called themselves the Akatsuki and they were caught in the act of kidnapping and killing people and illegal trades about four times during the last two months before.. you know. Anyways, I found this out because mother told me our dad had been worried about them.''

Itachi, as opposed to Naruto, wasn't someone who rushed his speaking. He spoke clearly and made sure people didn't misunderstand a word he said. Sasuke had more than enough time between this and his next sentence to raise his hand in a gesture for him to stop speaking. He had a dangerous look in his eyes and Itachi wisely waited for him to speak his mind.

''You're saying mom kept in touch with you? And you want me to believe she didn't hold a grudge against you? I mean yes, you're her son, but you left her. And me for that matter.'' Sasuke's tone wasn't angry. He was frustrated more than anything.

''I'll get to that later, Sasuke, I promise,'' Itachi told him with an apologetic smile, to which Sasuke just scoffed.

As Sasuke regarded him with cool eyes, he continued. ''Now, I knew our father wasn't worried about criminals all too often, so I decided to investigate a little on my own. As I suspected, it affected him personally. At the time I had pretended to join their group. When they trusted me enough to leave me and their leader Orochimaru alone, I addressed our father, and that was where things got a little.. messy,'' He remembered with a grimace on his face.

Sasuke's interest was definitely peaked. He knew Itachi wasn't a liar, and could only imagine Itachi joining an illegal criminal organisation with that poker face of his. He shivered.

''As soon as I started talking about Fugaku, he told me he knew I was his son. And so were you. It didn't make sense to me, but he told me he'd known who I was from the start.'' He sighed and turned around so he could look his younger brother in the eyes as he spoke. ''He knew you were being abused. He knew our father was a manipulative prick.''

Sasuke almost snorted. Itachi using those kinds of words to regard their father was almost funny enough for him to stop frowning deeply.

''I gave up my act when I realised he wasn't going to hurt me and asked him what he knew. He told me more about our father than I myself knew. When it came down to it, he told me what his deal was. He said they had been caught by the police just a few too many times in the last period of time, and having to find new hideouts was too troublesome for them. They were conducting all kinds of weird human experimenting and it was too much work to move around. He clearly wanted the police to leave them alone. Of course, I told him there was no way, but he had his plans well thought out, to the point where me being there was perfectly according to the schedule. The bastard gave me two 'options.' '' He let out a short huff as his eyes clouded over ever so slight with.. sadness? Anger? Who knew. ''He knew how much you meant to Fugaku. He knew that he took his anger out on you. He told me to kill our parents. If I wouldn't, he would kill you instead.''

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. That was unexpected. Itachi looked off to the side again.

''He told me the police force only had our father as a worthy member and leader. If you died, he would break down, causing the police force to melt down too. Problem solved. If I killed our father and mother, the same would happen to the police force, but you would be spared. It was my choice, he said. I- I really didn't want to have to do this, but I wanted you to be safe, and I realised you'd probably be better off without our father in the end. And our mother.. she..'' He closed his eyes and waited a few seconds to regain his composure. ''I asked mom what to do, and she told me to kill her and Fugaku. Sasuke, I've never seen mom so determined.''

Sasuke looked at his hands. His eyes had clouded over slightly at the thought of their mother telling Itachi to kill her. This was a lot to take in, but he tried. He realised his mothers' life probably felt like a living hell to her at the time. He knew she probably wasn't even sober when she died. Orochimaru, huh? What a strange criminal; using his brains to taunt the enemy. He looked his brother straight in the eyes.

Itachi reached out to touch Sasuke's arm in a rare sign of affection. ''Mikoto loved you _very_ much, Sasuke.''

''I.. I know.'' Sasuke told him, not retracting his arm from the touch.

The air had started to cool down, and there weren't many people except for them left in the park as the sky slowly turned a pink colour.

''So?'' Sasuke asked with a cynical smirk, not really caring anymore at this point. The whole being numb thing had only intensified. Empty. A void was left.

''Sorry?'' Itachi wondered as he crossed his legs, ready for his brother's questions regarding his weird story.

Sasuke sighed. Why did he always have to ask things more than once before people got the message? ' _'So_ , why did you leave?'' He clarified, making Itachi shift in his place.

''Fugaku made me,'' He stated rather softly, as if defeated.

''That doesn't make sense, Itachi. Do you know how _angry_ he was? Do you know for how many days on end he was rampaging through the house?''

''I'm afraid that was an act, little brother.''

Oh, how he hated it when Itachi referred to him as his little brother. ''Explain.''

''Sasuke, I never meant to leave you on your own, trust me. I don't know if you remember the day before I left, but father kept me downstairs when he told you to go the sleep. Well, he told me I was too kind and strong. At first I thought the combination was weird, and didn't understand if it was a compliment or a threat. He told me I was protecting you too much. Always showing up right when he needed an outlet for his frustrations. Always shielding you from him when he needed to 'teach you a lesson'. I knew it was stupid, but I told him what I thought about him. It didn't go very smoothly,'' He said.

Sasuke actually chuckled this time. ''I think I know what you mean,'' He said, remembering his last fight with his father.

''He was enraged. He told me I had to leave the house, leave his life and leave you alone. Of course I promptly refused at first. There was no way I'd let you stand in that life alone. After that he told me that if I didn't leave, he would hurt you so much you wouldn't be able to use your legs again. He'd put you in a coma, he'd use other methods of hurting people. I was young and could only imagine the pain he was talking about. I cried like a baby when he told me that were my choices. He left the room and mother called me to her side. She whispered in my ear that she'd keep in touch. I wondered why, but I realise now she did it purely to comfort me when I was worried about you. She told me she'd try her best to protect you, and that she would always love us both to death and always patch you up.'' Itachi let his head hit his hands at the memories. It wasn't something he was proud of. ''I was too young to be able to conquer our father, Sasuke. I didn't know what to do, I was helpless. I couldn't call the police because it would be dad who would get the message.''

They stared at each other. Itachi had expected Sasuke to explode somewhere in the middle of his story, he'd expected more questions, more anger. Instead, his brother sat there, looking at him with those odd eyes. To others he might seem emotionless, he realised, but Itachi saw the swirls of emotions behind those dark, dark eyes of his. Maybe even Sasuke didn't realise what his feelings meant, he thought. The sky was a dark blood orange as the sun was setting, and the air smelled off grass. They were alone, and the quiet atmosphere was appreciated.

''I believe you,'' Sasuke finally said, sitting up straight and letting his arms rest at his sides.

Itachi let out a content sigh and smiled that friendly little smile of his. ''I'm glad. But do you _forgive_ me, Sasuke? I know it's a lot to ask.''

Sasuke shrugged and stroked his hands over his legs. ''It's not that hard with a story that convincing,'' He pointed out.

He was someone who held grudges a little too soon and for a little too long, but his brother was a different matter. It wasn't as if he hadn't survived the years alone from him in the house, and it wasn't as if he could bring back their parents from the dead. He still wondered how his brother even managed to kill his own parents, but decided not to ask. ''So mom and you messaged each other?'' He asked instead.

Itachi nodded. ''She told me how you were doing almost every day. I kept asking if I could do something but she always reassured me she was trying her best and that nothing more could really be done. But as time passed her messages got.. stranger. More absent,'' He told him with a slight frown.

''She was slowly drinking herself to death,'' Sasuke explained. ''I tried to help her stop many times but it never worked; I failed to help her,'' he added.

Itachi wanted to reassure him he couldn't have done more, but realised that wouldn't help. Instead, a smirk formed on his face. Sasuke lifted an elegant eyebrow.

''So you're living together with a handsome blond, _eh_?'' He addressed with a smug voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded helplessly. ''He insisted to keep me company and it kind of.. You know what, I don't really know what we're doing, to be honest,'' He told his brother.

Itachi chuckled lightly and the mood slowly got less heavy around them.

''How about you? where have you been living?'' Sasuke now wondered, the urge to slam his brothers face into a wall long forgotten.

''Hah, funny story actually,'' Itachi perked up. ''When I was.. thrown out, so to say, I went to a friend's house. Of course I couldn't stay there for too long. But before I had to worry about that I met a guy named Kisame and well..'' A blush rose to his cheeks and Sasuke almost choked.

''You're _kidding_.''

''Nope, actually. I've been living with him ever since,'' Itachi said with a genuine smile gracing his lips.

Sasuke was silent for a moment as he thought about it. ''So we're both gay, huh?'' He asked with a visible cringe.

Itachi's laugh echoed softly through the area they were in as he nodded. ''Seems like it,'' He agreed as he ruffled Sasuke's hair. ''I've missed this, brother.''

Sasuke snorted at Itachi's sentimental side. He'd always been just a bit sappier than himself. ''I've missed you too, 'Tachi,'' He replied, just loud enough for the older Uchiha to hear.

They fell into a peaceful silence as the sun left the sky before their equally tired eyes.

* * *

hey! fucking 6000 words long! _-applaudes self-_

i made lines inbetween paragraphs to imply a change in scenery/time 'cause it's be way too messy otherwise. hope you don't mind:D

 **review please**! feedback helps! I'm not a professional writer by any means so any tips are cool! also makes me want to write more!

(as always, you can also just leave a pun for me to read. love you just as much.)

((I got my Sasuke wig and lenses in the mail and styled that ball of hair and i'm so happy about how it turned out ugh!:D yep i'm a cosplayer too hehe


	20. Chapter 20: Hit me

Notes at end:)

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

When they were finally somewhat up to date about each other lives, Sasuke realised he'd forgotten his excuse of going out was ''a walk''. Being out for five hours straight until it was dark was probably not how long that would take. He got up from the bench and looked at his brother. He felt the old connection they had. It was still there. Hope sparked a warm feeling in his heart. He hadn't forgiven him yet, but Itachi had said that he was willing to wait years for his forgiveness if he had to.

Itachi held out his hand and this time Sasuke did shake it. ''I'll see you around,'' He said with a smirk.

''It was very nice seeing you again, my dear brother,'' Itachi said, eyes sparkling with newfound love.

Sasuke nodded softly and walked off, wondering whether Naruto was still playing games at home.

* * *

He walked back and forth through the living room, like he had been for the past half an hour. Wasn't Sasuke supposed to be back for like… more than four hours now? He'd called his phone and Sasuke hadn't picked up, and it just added stress that he didn't know any of the numbers of Sasuke's friends. He knew Sasuke was old enough to take care of himself, but his motherly instincts hadn't gone anywhere since the day he saw and treated all his friend's wounds. Sasuke could still space off at times and he could never understand what was happening inside the teen's head.

He heard a key being shoved into the lock and looked at the clock in the kitchen. 9:26 pm. He sat down on the couch with a relieved heavy sigh and slapped his forehead. Of course Sasuke would be fine. Still, he felt slightly bothered Sasuke hadn't bothered letting him know he'd be gone for ages.

Sasuke ridded himself of his semi heavy coat and his black shoes and threw his key on the dresser as he walked into the living room. He found Naruto sitting on the couch looking mildly irritated.

''Thought you were just going out for a walk?'' Naruto asked him with confusion clear in his eyes, his tone a little more offending than he meant it to be.

''I can take a long walk if I want to,'' Sasuke replied lamely as he padded his way into the kitchen to get himself a glass of tomato juice. When he got back Naruto looked like he was thinking of an evil master plan, pale eyebrows furrowed. ''What are you thinking so hard about?'' He asked as he took a sip.

''Five hours? Really? I know you secretly like walks and all but that's just weird,'' Naruto concluded with a sigh.

''The weather's nice, you should go out more than once a year too,'' Sasuke answered with a shrug.

''Hey now, you know I love nature!'' The blond defended. ''You're hiding something from me, aren't you?'' Naruto asked, earning a frown from Sasuke.

''No. And even if I was, that's none of your business, Naruto,'' He replied in a tired voice, his new feelings of joy already fading into the back of his mind as he stared at Naruto.

''So you _are_..'' Naruto said, sadness slowly seeping into his voice involuntarily.

''That's not what I said, idiot.'' Sasuke huffed in response, the feeling of guilt making him irritated.

''Do you realise how worried I was? Did you meet up with someone else today?'' The blond asked, easily seeing through his friend's indifferent act.

''You're not my mom, are you? There's no secret I need to tell you. You're acting like an overprotective lover or something. Stop it,'' Sasuke said as he put his drink down and crossed his arms.

Naruto stood up wordlessly and walked over to him. His insanely blue eyes pierced into Sasuke's mind like his thought were being read. ''What are you doing?'' He asked defensively as his upper lip curled into a snarl, putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders to keep some distance. Naruto looked at Sasuke. His long black lashes, his pointy nose. The down turned corners of his pink lips, his rather small ears, his smooth skin. His eyes.

''I can tell when you're lying, Sasuke,'' Naruto told him as his usually sparkling eyes dimmed.

Sasuke wondered if he should tell Naruto about Itachi. It was so weird that he almost didn't know how to word it. It just felt like Itachi was suddenly not a threat anymore. He was just.. just his brother again. He had a family again. He wasn't alone! He had Itachi again. He was clinging to the idea of having his brother back in his life like his it depended on it. He let out a frustrated sigh.

''Please tell me what you've been up to, Sasuke. I want you to trust me.''

''…I met up with Itachi.''

Naruto quickly took a step back as his eyes widened in shock. ''Are you kidding me?''

''But he's not-'' but before he could finish his sentence Naruto interrupted him.

''And you didn't think about letting me know before you left? Are you stupid?'' Naruto wondered. Naruto's aura was colder suddenly, his usual sunshine like energy fading.

Sasuke didn't like this angry version of his friend one bit. He narrowed his eyes in irritation. ''I'm _fine_ by myself and all you would do is interrupt anyway, am I not right? And let me finish my sentences.''

Naruto put his left hand on his hip and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. He felt his temper slowly ruining his mood. ''Your brother is insane. You could have been kidnapped, or worse!'' He urged. Hand motioning along with his words like he always did when he really wanted to convey something.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow in an arrogant motion. ''You know nothing about my brother,'' He told him, voice a little louder than before.

''I know he _murdered_ your _family_ , for fuck's sake!'' Naruto yelled suddenly, eyes desperate.

Sasuke's voice was dark and cold ad he went on with balled fists. ''Shut up, moron. He told me it wasn't his fault. There was a gang named-''

''Do you really think he's telling the _truth_? Are you that naïve?!'' Naruto hollered at him, failing to tell him what he really wanted to say.

Sasuke's eyes were mere slits as he took a step towards Naruto, who frowned angrily and stared back.

''I _know_ he's telling the truth. You don't know _anything_ about him and you stayed in my house even after I told you I wasn't going to run away again. I finally face him, get back with a lighter mind and now _you're_ the one shouting at me to stop being stupid!'' Sasuke yelled in face, frustrated that he could never seem to find peace. There was always somebody who didn't agree with him. Even Naruto.

''I never said I would support _this_! You're just not thinking straight because you're not mentally well and you want something to believe in! Something good to hold on to when you can't think positively anymore-''

He was interrupted by a hard slap on his cheek. The right side of his face burned as he touched the tingling hot skin, eyes wide.

''Oh shut up with your fucking therapy talk! I can take care of myself, Uzumaki! I've been on my own before!'' Sasuke spat out harshly. He looked at him with a furious expression and started turning around to walk away as Naruto felt himself lose it.

''You fucking _asshole_!'' He yelled as he whirled Sasuke around by his arm and roughly shoved him against the wall, all signs of friendship between them lost in their rage.

He watched Sasuke's jaw clench as the boy growled in an animalistic way and quickly bridged the three steps towards Naruto and punched him in the gut with his fist.

Naruto gasped for air and looked up with livid eyes. Sasuke was breathing heavily and so was he. His heart rate had sped up and he couldn't hold his built up anger in anymore as he stood up in a flash and punched Sasuke's jaw with great force.

Sasuke's hand shot up to his jaw and he bit back a stream of curse words as he stumbled back. He thought back to the days where this kind of contact was what he'd expect coming home. This was just one of his sick traditions being reborn. Something inside him snapped at the tought of Naruto using him like his father had. Would he? Was this what he was making Naruto do? ''You're going to do this to me too, huh?! _Are_ you?!'' His eyes were frantic as he janked on Naruto's arm and threw him on the wooden floor with a loud bang.

He looked down at Naruto and sat down on his lower stomach roughly. ''You're just the same! All of you people are _pathetic_!'' He yelled, grabbing Naruto's collar and shaking his upper body up and down from the ground. What was he saying? He didn't want Naruto to change. Was this his fault? For being so rude to the angel underneath him?

Naruto knew Sasuke was talking about people that had abused him. He knew Sasuke's father of course, but wondered if there were more people that had used Sasuke. There probably were. ''Sasuke you need to calm down or you'll have another panic-''

Sasuke didn't look down as he swung his arm and hit Naruto's eye socket. He heard Naruto grunt in pain and looked him in the eyes with a furious but pained expression. ''You need to shut _up_! I _needed_ to see Itachi and you can't take him away from me again! _Never_!'' He screamed in his face.

Naruto's anger was long gone and his eyes watered at the sight of this lost version of Sasuke above him. His eye was throbbing and his back hurt, but all he could hope for was that Sasuke would be okay, and wouldn't lose himself forever. He took a shaky breath opened his mouth but Sasuke interrupted him before he could even begin calming his friend down. This shouldn't have gone this way, he thought.

''I _knew_ you were the same! You just want to use me! _Everybody_ runs away from me, I'm sure you were planning on that too, like you said before! I'm sure you actually _hate_ me, you fucking moron! Well guess _what_ , I don't hate _you_!"' He screeched, words confusing and scaring Naruto. Was his friend going mad before his eyes? Of course he didn't hate him!

He regretted ever punching Sasuke's jaw, which was already turning a deep red purple-ish colour. It reminded Naruto of the past Sasuke. These moments of raging emotion were hard to watch. Sasuke's eyes were wet and his breathing was short and rigid.

''I can't- I can't trust anybody!'' He screamed. ''I thought you cared about me, not wanted to lock me up in my own head again! I'm tired of being helpless, I hate it! I _hate_ it!'' Tears were streaming down his face now and slowly wetting Naruto's shirt as he clenched his fists even tighter around the fabric, restricting Naruto's neck slightly.

Naruto he himself couldn't stop crying either. He watched as Sasuke slowly tore himself apart right in front of him. He was afraid there was nothing he could say as he listened to his friend's desperate rant.

''Go on! _Hit_ me! Beat me down until I can't breathe! That's what you w- want, right?! I saw the look in your eyes! I _know_ what that looks like!'' He cried out, hitting Naruto's shoulders softly with his balled fists over and over again like an angry child. Naruto moved slightly under the hits and grimaced.

''Itachi's not a _liar_! Nothing was his fault and I don't care if you don't believe me, you senseless _idiot_! I thought we understood each other!'' He yelled in a now hoarse voice as his arms turned limb and he let his head hang down, bangs covering his eyes, slowly feeling his energy leaving him.

''I care about you, Sasuke,'' Naruto said in a soft, tender voice, taking Sasuke by surprise.

He looked at Naruto and gasped for air through his hyperventilating. His heart rate was as frantic as his mind. What did he just say? He could barely remember. Naruto probably hated him.

Naruto dried his own tears with his sleeve and slowly lifted his arm to do the same with Sasuke, but the raven pulled back in reflex.

''I won't hurt you.''

He softly wiped Sasuke's cheeks dry and sat up, sitting right in front of Sasuke on the floor.

''I care about you so, _so_ much, Sasuke.'' He said, cupping the ravens face with both hands, forcing him to keep eye contact. Sasuke looked tired, angry and sad all at the same time. Naruto had vowed to himself to never let Sasuke slip again and his heart ached under Sasuke's distant stare.

''That's what you want me to believe, right?'' Sasuke asked in a monotone voice. ''I'll have to trust you on it? And when things don't go the way you want, you'll snap out of it. That's just what people do.'' Sasuke said. In the back of his mind he started regretting hitting Naruto back. He hated himself for acting like his father so much and he hated how he kept insulting his friend, but he couldn't help it; it was his way of defending himself.

''Sasuke, listen to me,'' Naruto said in a stern voice, sitting up on his knees and never letting go of Sasuke's face. ''I'm not like your father. I'm not like your friends or I don't know who, who told you that you can't make up with your brother ever. I'm just so worried. I know you hate that, but you're very fucking precious to me and I don't want anybody to hurt you. I want to keep you safe and care for you. I can't do anything when I don't know where you are and I snapped because you sounded so naïve and weak and I refuse to believe that you're weak. I know I'm harsh sometimes, and I'm sorry but-''

''I'm sorry.''

Naruto searched Sasuke's face and wondered if he'd misheard.

''I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_. I'm so fucking sorry oh god Naruto I'm sorry,'' Sasuke repeated as he clasped his hands in front of his mouth, eyes downcast.

Naruto smiled sadly and grabbed his arms. ''No, Sasuke, It's nothing I-''

''I'm a freaking _wreck_. What the hell is wrong with me lately? I insulted you, I hurt you, I _hit_ you. Look at your eye.. _I_ did that. I'm so fucking stupid. You're right I..''

Before Naruto could reply, he was roughly pulled up and dragged all the way to the bathroom. Sasuke shushed him harshly when he tried to talk and he watched as his dark haired friend threw some ice into a little bag and carefully wrapped a towel around it. Before he knew it, Sasuke was kneeled down in front of his place on the closed toilet bowl and pressing the ice pack against his eye.

He covered Sasuke's unnaturally cold hand with his own warm one and squeezed in an assuring manner. Sasuke just looked focused.

Naruto grinned. ''I can hold it myself ya kno-''

''Shut _up_ , dobe.'' Sasuke snapped back.

Naruto smiled at the way Sasuke was bitching again already. It was a mystery to him how his friend worked. It was like his mind was constantly playing tricks on him, trying to fool him. Making him feel things he's never felt before and act differently every time. He saw Sasuke battle with himself all the time. Sometimes the boy snapped, sometimes he just sat there, quiet. Mourning wasn't something the raven did. He thought about things for a while, got over them and moved on.

Naruto wished he had more self-restraint himself. How could he have done that? Why did he hit him? He stood up quickly, making Sasuke jump slightly and drop the ice pack and he stood up as well, pouting because Naruto had ruined his attempt at caring for him. Naruto looked at him. Really looked. How could Sasuke help him even after he'd betrayed his trust? He stepped closer until their faces were mere centimetres apart. Naruto's eyes had a warm glow over them and Sasuke looked paler than ever.

''your eye looks like shit,'' He notified the blond with a voice that still sounded like he'd swallowed a knife or two.

Naruto chuckled lightly as he pressed his mouth against Sasuke's with determination.

Sasuke's heart skipped as he felt Naruto's hand slip under his shirt and trace the muscles of his lower back and his face heated up under the touch.

''Sasuke,'' Naruto's voice was deep and full of emotion as he spoke, making Sasuke feel all kinds of weird things. The background was a blur as he placed his hands on the back of Naruto's neck.

Naruto sighed contently. ''I don't want to lose you.''

Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut as Naruto rested his forehead against his.

''I care about you so much it hurts, teme, and I'm _fucking_ sorry,'' Naruto said, voice soft and genuine.

Sasuke let a small rare smile grace his lips as he looked at his friend. He knew how much of a pain in the ass he was. He knew how unpredictable and stupid he was acting. He wondered if Naruto would ever leave him. He hoped not. Even when they were old and full of wrinkles? When Naruto would force him to wear the same ugly jacket as his? When they were too old to walk and he'd be forced to listen to Naruto's speeches all day long, weeks on end? He decided he hoped, even then, that Naruto wouldn't leave him.

* * *

haiii

ugh, sasuke's so dramatic when he breaks down huh hahahaha

no but srsly why am i not working on school shit rn? someone come kidnap me yo

plEasE rEvIeW or else i'll let Sakura dye her hair neon yellow! _Or I'll let Lee bleach his hair white_! I'll do it! jk idk pls leave a message.


	21. Chapter 21: Good morning

Notes at end:)

[DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

Sunday morning arrived at the Uchiha household. Naruto opened his eyes with a lot of effort and an exaggerated yawn. What day was it again? Ah yes, Sunday! Oh right. He'd kind of offended Sasuke the night before. Great. What's new, right? He sat up and waited for his brain to activate itself for a minute. God, his eye hurt like hell.

He stood up and jumped a couple of times on the spot to shake his muscles awake. He was not about to become as broody as Sasuke. His entire reason for being in this house in the first place had been to cheer his friend up, and Naruto was known for never giving up or losing hope. He slapped his own cheeks and quickly took a shower in the bathroom he'd long gotten used to. It was plain like the rest of the house. He didn't really miss his own little place if he was honest with himself. He figured it was because of his silent but lovely company.

There were times where he'd just look at Sasuke as the teen was going about his day. Sipping on his strong coffee, reading smart sounding books, staring out the window like a true tumblr boy. He loved watching Sasuke, as weird as it made him sound. All those little quirks amused him to no end and he always found himself grinning. The way Sasuke kept rolling his eyes at things even though nobody could see his sassy gestures, the was his elegant fingers flipped pages of books. He never rested his elbows on the table when he was eating and he always managed to look high-class, even when he was wearing stupid pyjama pants. It made Naruto's insides feel strange and fuzzy.

Naruto dried himself off and chose to wear his usual worn looking rolled up jeans and an orange shirt he knew Sasuke thought was obnoxious, just because he could. Never pass up an opportunity to annoy Sasuke he thought as he could mentally see Sakura face palm because of his stupid habits. He walked downstairs, but to his surprise Sasuke wasn't there. It was almost eleven am and Sasuke was still asleep? His eyebrows rose slightly in amusement. Time to surprise him back, then! The idea of waking Sasuke up with a wet towel in his face flashed through his mischievous brain, but he decided against it because he wanted to be extra kind today. Sort of.

He made a simple breakfast consisting of orange juice and sandwiches with cheese and made his own serving as well. He managed to carry all of it on a large plate as he wobbled his way to Sasuke's room. He didn't bother to knock as he stalked into the room and flicked on the light semi-professionally with his right elbow.

Sasuke was spread out on his bed like a starfish face down and his hair was covering his face as he snored silently. A blush rose to Naruto's face as he felt like he was invading Sasuke's privacy a little. A lot, actually. He took a breath and put the plates and drinks on Sasuke's nightstand and jumped on the bed, sitting on Sasuke's back with his legs on either side of the ravens' waist. Sasuke always wore oversized shirts to bed, and one pale shoulder grabbed Naruto's attention as the shirt had slipped off. He grinned broadly and shook Sasuke's shoulders roughly. ''Wake up! Wake up _wake up wake up wa-_ ''

''Do me a favour and shut the fuck up.'' A sleepy sounding Sasuke responded.

''Didn't quite catch that, dear,'' Naruto teased as he leaned forward.

''Why are you sitting on my ass, you moron? '' Sasuke grumbled into his pillow as he struggled with little effort. He decided to just keep lying there as Naruto was nice and warm on his back. He mentally snorted at the strange thought.

Naruto swept Sasuke's long bangs behind his ear and found Sasuke staring right at him with a sideward glance before the raven stuffed his face back into his soft pillow.

With the movement Naruto noticed the deep purple / red colour of Sasuke's jaw and grimaced. He shook the thought from his head. ''I made you breakfast!'' He chimed happily. ''As for sitting on your butt; just felt like it!''

Sasuke could hear the smile in Naruto's voice and huffed. He wondered if this was a nice way to wake up or a terrible way. He didn't quite know. ''I can't eat with you straddling me now can I, dobe?''

''Heh..teme.'' Naruto scratched the back of his head and moved to sit on the soft carpet right beside the bed.

The rest of the morning went by peacefully, both avoiding talking about the day before at all costs and generally being chill about it.

I've got to get my head out of the fucking gutter.. Sasuke thought as he stared out the window with a seemingly bored expression. Having 'mood swings' as he called them that often really did nothing good to his and Naruto's friendship. Besides, how could he even focus on living his life when there was a chance he'd break down and start sobbing like a little child every day? He sighed and wondered how Naruto felt about him. He'd realised some time ago that he really liked Naruto. Really liked him. A _lot_. Not that he was about to say that out loud, but it still made him feel slightly nervous. What if Naruto was slowly beginning to be bothered by his antics? No, the idiot liked him too, he thought with a smug grin. Even if he didn't, he'd make sure it would happen soon enough. Maybe getting to know Naruto on a more personal level would help keep his mind of himself.

He stood up from the comfortable couch and went to search for his blond house mate. He found him on his bed playing Mario kart like the idiot he was, frantically moving along with the image on his little screen. He walked up to him and snatched the DS from Naruto's hands with ease, Naruto not having expected to be interrupted.

''H-hey I was still playing! I was so close to..'' He sputtered. He sighed and smiled at Sasuke. ''What's up?''

Sasuke grinned slightly at Naruto's kindness. Truth be told he just wanted to see his reaction. He breathed in and went for it. ''Would you go on a date with me?''

Naruto's eyes widened slightly and Sasuke saw a blush rise to his naturally tanned cheeks.

''A _date_? Why? I mean yes! Of course! But why now, Sasuke? No offense but.. you're not really the romantic type, '' Naruto chuckled while shyly scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke sat down on the bed as well and inwardly thanked the gods for not being rejected right away even though he knew Naruto would say yes just to please him even if he didn't want to go on a date himself. ''Honestly, I feel bad about yesterday. I thought you might like this since you're a hopeless romantic and we both know it,'' He said with confidence lacing his voice and a small smile that made him look so young and hopeful Naruto wanted to hug him to death.

The taller teen smiled with all his teeth showing and threw his arms around the raven in an attempt to do just that. ''You're the best, teme! Where are we going?''

''It's a surprise, you idiot. We'll go there Wednesday since we only have one class in the morning.''

''Alright!''

* * *

Heyy

This is tiny. I know. Oops. It also hasn't been like a month shush.  
Hope you'll still enjoy though uwu

leave a review please, they make me write stuff!


	22. Chapter 22: The park

Notes at the end because they're always there ya know

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own NAruto or the Characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

Wednesday arrived at the Uchiha-Uzumaki household. When Sasuke stepped out of the school building after his first and only class of the day he found Naruto waiting for him, shining brighter than ever. His blond companion waved at him with such enthusiasm Sasuke wondered if his arm would fly off. He let a smirk creep onto his face and approached. ''I'm pretty sure you're too excited for a simple date. Do you expect me to take us to a spa?''

Naruto almost grabbed his hand. He almost jump hugged him. Today was just such a great day! Only one class and he got to spend the rest of the day with the bastard! Life was smiling at him and he had no problem smiling back. ''Where are we going? Do I need to change? Is it close by?'' His eyes were as blue as eyes got and Sasuke frowned at the fluttery feeling in his stomach.

''It's pretty far away, actually. We'll take a bus. And don't worry, you'll look stupid no matter what you wear,'' He said arrogantly as he patted Naruto's shoulder and passed him.

Naruto caught up with him in a matter of seconds with a sloppy grin on his face. ''That's not fair, you asshole!'' He yelled into Sasuke's ear, knowing exactly how funny it was to see the raven shrink back into himself like a cat because of the loud sound. He snickered and threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke looked grumpy as ever. What a nice day.

They took the bus at half past eleven. Luckily they had enough time for the date, because the trip alone took an entire hour. Not that much time if you asked most people, but keep in mind Naruto didn't like sitting still and Sasuke didn't like people not being able to sit still. Sasuke took the seat next to the window and Naruto leaned against his shoulder. Sasuke felt the pressure without looking and let his eyes dart around the changing landscape as it blurred into stripes before his eyes.

After half an hour Naruto woke up with a start and a sore head. Had he fallen asleep? More importantly; ''Did you just hit me on my head?!''

''You drooled on me.''

Naruto looked at Sasuke's shoulder and indeed found a wet spot. He looked at Sasuke's scrunched up disgusted face next and snickered. He wiped it off with his sleeve, earning another disapproving huff from Sasuke. He lifted his head and looked around the bus. He had expected more nasty looks, but an elderly woman just smiled sweetly at him as he placed his head back on Sasuke's shoulder. He felt so warm. He couldn't decipher if it was the sun streaming through the glass panes or if the warmth from the inside of the bus was finally gripping him, but he enjoyed it. Sasuke had his ear plugs in and Naruto wondered what kind of music he was listening to.

Sasuke remembered some of the scenery he saw. Some of it was new to him. He had always loved music. Not listening to the lyrics or anything, but completely drowning in it; putting the volume up just a little too loud and hearing nothing but the blaring music. It was very hard to focus on the things around you and even your own thoughts when you were covered in sound, and he treasured it. From time to time he felt Naruto not-so-subtly snuggle closer. He jumped a little when Naruto suddenly spoke, half having assumed the idiot had fallen asleep again.

''Do you have any bad habits?''

He was about to ask why the question was asked but realised it wouldn't matter because this was Naruto and Naruto's mind made funny conclusions and wondered funny things. Besides, maybe this meant Naruto wanted to get to know him more personally as well; all the seemingly unnecessary facts and weird little thoughts.

''Not really,'' He answered. ''I used to smoke,'' He added as an afterthought.

Naruto kept his half lidded eyes on the seats in front of them and Sasuke kept staring out the window. It was a strangely peaceful mood that had fallen over them.

''How about you?'' Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought about that for a while before answering. ''I eat too much junk food,'' was the conclusion as he crossed his arms.

Sasuke chuckled lightly at the resolute voice his friend had used. ''Tell me about it.''

Naruto barely lifted his head to look at Sasuke from the top of his vision. ''You're introverted.''

Sasuke looked down so he could look his friend in the eyes. ''What?''

''I said you're an introvert!'' Naruto told him again, louder this time.

Sasuke sighed. ''That's not a bad habit, you complete moron.''

Naruto giggled and Sasuke just shook his head.

* * *

Naruto hadn't really been paying attention while being on the road and, as a result, had no clue where they currently were as he loyally followed Sasuke's path. They had gone straight through the city centre by bus and it had kept driving. They were now just past the edge of the other side of the city. It was a calm area with barely any city like aspects to it. There was a building in front of them, but it seemed very lonely. Except for where a big road crossed, the ground was mostly grass and patches of flowers. Several benches littered the area and some flowery trees marked the side of roads. It was like a park but not quite, Naruto thought as he scanned the area with wide eyes.

''I'm glad to see you've never been here,'' Sasuke spoke up as he softly placed a hand between Naruto's shoulder blades to urge him to keep walking. Naruto smiled at the contact and wondered why Sasuke was in such a great mood today. He hoped it was because of him.

''What is this place? I've lived in this city my entire life and I love green stuff, why don't I know where I am?'' He wondered while they walked towards the small building.

''It took an hour to get here and this place isn't really known, '' Sasuke said. He felt the next wave of questions coming and answered them before they were asked to save the trouble. ''that over there,'' He said as he pointed at the building, ''is a small mall with useless little shops that I used to go to with my family.''

Naruto looked at Sasuke after he heard the word family and was surprised to see no turmoil in his eyes. He shrugged it off and decided Sasuke wouldn't have taken him here if it was too personal.

''They have those weird pillows you like too. And lots of old games,'' The smaller teen added.

Naruto's eyes sparkled and he started walking faster. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued. ''There's a big park just a small walk ahead where we can go afterwards. If it still exists, there's a café that I used to love that we can go to. They have sweets that even I like, weird as it sounds.''

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He was so excited he was literally dragging Sasuke along with him. ''Awesome! Let's go!'' It felt kind of unreal, walking in a place where little Sasuke used to walk around. He wondered how often he'd been here and what the weather was like at the time.

The mall was adorable. It was like a big house, but it got called mall. A very strange building, really. They sold all kinds of antique stuff and new things as well. As promised, Naruto saw loads of pillows with animals on them and games he hadn't seen in years. You didn't even have to buy anything to be content. It was one of those shopping places where you could just roam around for ages, looking through stuff and finding new things. Sasuke walked behind Naruto as he explored the different sections. It wasn't very busy but now and then they had to make room to let some people pass. There was an old radio humming tunes through the building and dust particles could be seen flying around in the streams of light that descended from the windows.

Sasuke hadn't been to the place in years. Before everything, they used to go here as a happy family. Sasuke's mother used to love the pretty plates and cups they sold that looked priceless. Their father had liked wandering around and keeping an eye on the bunch of Uchiha's like the strong father figure he was. Sasuke would always run off, straight to the kid's toys section, and Itachi would worry about Sasuke running too fast. He'd play with him every time he asked. At some point, Sasuke would get tired. He would ask to sit on Itachi's back and his big brother would always let him as they walked into the park behind the building. Their parents would walk behind them and talk about grown up stuff as Itachi pointed at ducks and compared them to Sasuke's hair and the little raven would giggle happily. Sometimes they would eat lunch at the café and Sasuke managed to talk his mother into letting him have the sweetest thing on the menu. Sometimes they just sat in the grass and played games.

Those were the memories that hadn't faded. The Uchiha wondered why this place had always stuck with him. He'd found himself wondering if it still existed, if it had all been a dream. His family hadn't always been so fucked up, or had they? Was his father angry when he was with them in that mall? Did his mother pretend to like the kitchen supplies so she could escape from her husband's threatening eyes? He didn't know. He didn't really care, either. He did know that the memories felt less painful now that the thought of Itachi hating him all along was somewhat gone.

Suddenly Naruto pulled at his sleeve and he turned to look at him. ''Hey, if you're not too busy spacing out, are you hungry enough to have lunch yet?'' It was one o'clock and time for lunch if you asked Naruto or his stomach.

''Sure,'' Sasuke agreed as he led the way out of the building. Naruto grinned and clasped his hands behind his back as he strolled along.

The café was still there. It was a small place, and there were few like it. It was old and cosy and it smelled like coffee beans and home baked cake. There were glass boxes displaying different sweets and cakes and it made Naruto's mouth water instantly. There was a very old lady strolling through the place who looked like the owner and there were a few younger teens taking orders and behind the counter. They sat down next to the window at a small round table covered by a spring yellow tablecloth. Naruto took Sasuke's advice and ordered a hot chocolate that came with an unnecessary amount of whipped cream, and it was delicious. He got a slice of warm chocolate cake as well and asked for it to be big, to which his friend sighed. Sasuke just ordered a dark coffee that came with a cookie. The cookie ended up in Naruto's stomach as well.

Naruto's voice died out in the middle of a sentence as his attention was grabbed by something behind Sasuke. The raven looked to the side as he felt a soft touch on his shoulder and came face to face with the old lady Naruto had pointed out before.

She spoke in a soft but clear voice. ''Oh my.. Uchiha..Sasuke?''

Sasuke's looked at her again and swallowed. ''Reiko-san?''

Naruto was utterly confused but enjoyed the mildly surprised look on his friend's face either way. The old lady suddenly grabbed both of Sasuke's hands in her own and looked like she could cry of happiness. It was adorable.

Sasuke couldn't help the small smile that graces his lips. ''It's been a while,'' he said.

''You've grown so much, Sasuke dear!'' She exclaimed. If anybody else had called Sasuke that, Naruto knew they would have been glared into the ground by now. She must be a very nice old lady because all Sasuke did was nod softly.

''I'm sorry I didn't visit before, I wasn't really sure this place still existed,'' Sasuke said. It was a half lie. He really didn't know, but he just hadn't wanted to come here. It messed with his head too much at the time. He had Naruto with him now and less pain to come along with the thought of Itachi spending these days with him.

She nodded in understanding and grabbed a chair to sit with them after she asked if that was okay. It looked like her back was hurting. She looked at Naruto and he didn't hesitate to introduce his sunny self.

''Uzumaki Naruto! Very pleased to meet you,'' he grinned as he shook her hand and she giggled.

''What a charming young man you've brought along, Sasuke,'' she winked.

Sasuke snorted and looked Naruto in the eyes as he spoke. ''He's a bigger idiot that what he looks like, don't get fooled.'' To which Naruto pouted childishly.

Reiko smiled knowingly and put her hand on Sasuke's lower arm. He remembered how she used to do that when she spoke to his parents. She'd been a lot younger looking then, though. She was the owner of the café. It used to be her parents and she started looking after it ever since they had died because she couldn't just let it sit there and rot away. She'd done a great job by the looks of it, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little proud of the lady. She was very kind and had always taken the time to chat with him when he was younger.

''How have you been, my child?'' She asked.

Sasuke looked back at her and Naruto continued sipping his hot chocolate, content with not interrupting their little reunion. ''I've been fine,'' He lied.

''Aren't you parents here with you? I'd love to show them the new sweets we have on the menu!'' She said excitedly. ''Even though your father wouldn't like them, probably. He's secretly a softie on the inside, you know,'' She said, expectant eyes on Sasuke as he swallowed with trouble.

Naruto froze and watched it play out over the rim of his cup.

''They..'' Sasuke sighed and decided he wasn't going to lie too much to her. ''They've past away.''

She gasped and looked down. ''O-oh.. I'm sorry.'' She lifted his chin so he was looking at her and smiled warmly. ''You can always come to me, remember that. Okay Uchiha? You know I love you lots.''

He felt so warm suddenly. He hadn't realised she was still alive. He'd almost forgotten her entirely and he wondered how the hell he could've let that happen. He nodded softly and she let go of his face. Naruto sighed in relief and felt a lot of respect for the woman. He didn't know her, but she seemed very kind and caring. He appreciated people who weren't shy in loving others.

The two insanely different characters continued reminiscing and chatting for a while as Naruto watched with a smile on his face. He heard Sasuke lie sometimes, but most of what he said he hadn't heard before. About the way they used to shop here. The woman laughed at some memories of Sasuke when he was little and Naruto snickered along. He loved the embarrassing parts. Sometimes Reiko suddenly looked at Naruto and explained something embarrassing Sasuke had done when he was small and he felt Sasuke glare at him and the woman simultaneously as he laughed.

Naruto was waiting outside in the sun as Sasuke said his goodbye. ''You have to visit me again soon, Sasuke!'' She said in an almost scolding tone.

''I will,'' He promised.

He was about to walk away when she took his hand and put something in it. Surprised, he looked down to find a piece of loaf in his hand. He chuckled and looked at her. ''You already know him too well,'' He said.

''Nobody dislikes feeding ducks, and I'm sure you won't mind spending some more time with him,'' she nodded. She didn't know they were already on a date, but it was a nice gesture. She waved and walked back to the counter and Sasuke walked out the door.

The sun hit him in the face and he squinted his eyes.

''I know right! It got even more hot!'' Naruto yelled with a big smile. He decided to follow his gut and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at him, confused. Naruto just stared at him with that stupid handsome face of his bathed in sunlight and Sasuke sighed and shrugged. He held up his other hand holding the bread and Naruto blinked.

''For feeding the ducks, you idiot.''

Naruto gasped happily and looked at Sasuke with gleaming big eyes. Somehow his freckles were more prominent today. It was cute. ''There are ducks?! This place just keeps getting better!''

Sasuke shook his head. ''You're so easy to please.''

Naruto stuck out his tongue. ''Better than never being pleased! And besides, it's mostly cause I know I'm with you all day,'' He said honestly, making Sasuke's cheeks a little pinker than before.

''You're blushing. How adorable,'' He teased as he grinned in a smug manner. Sasuke just huffed defensively and started walking to the duck's pond further inside the park, still holding Naruto's hand. It was a date, after all, he reminded himself.

They didn't notice a man watching them. He'd been inside the café when they were. His eyes were sly as his grey hair swayed in the breeze. His round glasses reflected the image of Sasuke and Naruto walking away hand in hand. He walked away with his hands in his pockets.

After a for Sasuke exhausting and for Naruto thrilling experience of duck feeding at which Naruto had almost fallen into the pond trying to pet a baby duck and at which Sasuke had scolded Naruto too many times to count, they had walked to a very soft looking patch of grass. There weren't many people around at all. Mostly because it was a Wednesday instead of in the weekend, they assumed. It felt like an abandoned park. They could hear birds and bees and ducks. It was the most park-like park Naruto had ever been in. They lay side by side and stared at the clouds. A comfortable silence hung between them as they enjoyed the feeling of the wind caressing their faces. Naruto had insisted it was necessary to take off their shoes for 'the full grass experience', so their feet got tickled by the wind as well.

''Have you ever been in love?''

Naruto was too shocked Sasuke had genuinely seemed interested to respond in one second like he usually did. He cleared his throat and watched a frog shaped cloud pass. ''Not really, though I had this giant crush on Sakura once. It's kind embarrassing, really,'' He chuckled. ''She's so pretty though, right? And really smart too. Maybe I just liked her because she didn't like me back, I don't know.''

Sasuke thought about it for a minute. She did seem like the kind of person that would stomp Naruto in the face instead of a friendly decline. He wasn't fooled by the fluttering of her eyelashes; she had killer biceps.

''Did you ever have a crush when you were younger, teme? I can hardly imagine..'' Naruto said as he scrunched up his nose.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face from the corner of his vision before staring at the sky again. ''No, you're right,'' He admitted. ''I never understood what the deal with liking other was,'' He said honestly as he chuckled at how snobbish he sounded. He didn't really care.

Naruto smiled. ''Told ya.''

''Hn.''

''What did you want to be when you grew up?'' Naruto asked with sudden interest. He liked getting to know these silly things and for some reason Sasuke was very compliant today. He had no problem asking away. Before Sasuke could answer he offered his own. ''I myself was very serious about becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen.''

Sasuke snorted uncharmingly before he could help himself and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked back and tried desperately to keep the corners of his mouth down but failed. Then he started laughing. Sasuke chuckled as well and soon they couldn't stop. After who knows how long when Naruto had tears of joy on his cheeks and Sasuke seemed unusually flustered, they sighed in unison.

''A ninja, huh?''

''Maybe I'll just become a kindergarten teacher or something,'' the blond said.

Sasuke nodded and folded his hands over his stomach as he noticed a cloud looking like a cat. ''I wanted to become a police officer like my father when I was really young. I gave up on that.''

Naruto waited patiently.

''Maybe I'll just become an office worker.'' He sighed.

Naruto felt a wave of feelings for Sasuke wash over him. He watched Sasuke's profile as his friend was captivated by the sky. His long eyelashes fluttered when a dash of wind hit them before the heat returned. He touched Sasuke's cheek with his hand and watched Sasuke flinch slightly before looking back at him with questioning eyes.

''Couldn't help it, your face looks so soft,'' Naruto explained sincerely.

Sasuke shook his head and smirked. ''Dobe.''

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about anything and everything. All the questions they came up with were interesting and they shared opinions about anything. Some silly things, some serious and painful, but altogether nice because it was a date and they wanted to keep it that way. They walked around the seemingly never ending park and got lost several times despite Sasuke claiming to know where they were. Naruto didn't care. They saw squirrels and ducks and Sasuke was amazed at how excited the blond could get over these stupid things. It gave the park an entirely new air. He usually ignored the animals. All his attention was on his brother. But now that Naruto was there he saw so much more. His tanned face seemed to shine. His smiles surprised Sasuke every time and he got startled a little too often for his liking by the boy's expressive blue eyes. He tried his best not to lose his cool, but more than once had the blond made him smile along. He was grateful. _He_ was taking _Naruto_ on a date, Damnit, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Oh well. He assumed it went both ways.

They took the bus home at half past five. They were both exhausted. Naruto had a little more stamina, however, and managed to catch Sasuke when he fell asleep after trying to stay awake on the bus for half an hour. He smiled as he placed Sasuke's head on his shoulder much like he'd done on the way here but the other way around. Being around Sasuke felt amazing. Every time he caught a spark of amusement in those dark eyes, he couldn't stop grinning. He was glad that he got to be Sasuke's friend. It seemed that Sasuke didn't hate him for being overprotective at times. He hoped their relationship would stay exactly as it had been this day, for the rest of time. Maybe that was just wishful thinking, but he made up his mind to try and hold on to this feeling as he watched the scenery fade outside. He wondered if they had both been in a good mood because of each other. Maybe it was being in a place away from home that helped. Were they officially dating now? Did one date count? He tried to imagine him and Sasuke growing old together and chuckled in amusement. Sasuke with grey hair was a strange image. He sighed a content sigh as he stroked Sasuke's silky hair unconsciously.

When they sat down at the kitchen table to eat their instant noodles, there was another nice silence that stretched out between them. Normally Sasuke would be reluctant to eat the junk food, but he was hungry and it honestly wasn't that bad. Naruto was slurping away on his food as Sasuke chewed decently. When he stopped hearing the eating sounds from Naruto's side of the table he looked up to find the Uzumaki staring right at him with an unreadable expression.

''I had a lot of fun today, teme, thank you!'' He exclaimed.

Sasuke heard that there was more so he waited after he nodded once.

Naruto looked at his food in a shy manner before smiling broadly and looking up at Sasuke again with strange eyes. ''I like you a lot.''

Sasuke's eyes widened a little as he tried not to choke. He tried to think of something to say but couldn't so in the end he just smiled sincerely and continued with his food as Naruto finished his own bowl. There was nothing he needed to say; Naruto understood him without words just fine. I like you too, dobe.

* * *

Eyoo

Well that was fast. huh. and more than 4000 words too?! u go kiwi, u go.

-PLEASE REVIEW IT SAVES MY LIFE,,.,.-

I hope I'm not making too many spelling mistakes and stuff like that ahaaa


	23. Chapter 23: Gym class hell

Notes at end

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

''I hope you didn't make yourself known to them?''

''No, sir. He seemed fine for now but I've seen eyes like his before. You'll like him,'' The grey haired male said while bowing professionally.

Orochimaru smiled a creepy smile and thought his plan over once more. It seemed perfect. ''Now all I have to do is get him to be alone.''

Kabuto dreaded the upcoming plan but knew once his leader had made up his mind there was no going against it. ''I'll make sure the older one doesn't visit at the same time and look up the younger one's school schedule, sir.''

Orochimaru placed a cold hand on Kabuto's shoulder as a thank you and walked away.

* * *

Both of the teens seemed in a good mood on Thursday. Well, in Sasuke's case that meant actually talking to more than three people the entire day and not cursing at every living thing in the school, and for Naruto that meant smiling even more if that was possible and even sharing his lunch food with Choji.

His friends noticed their behaviour too and shared knowing looks. Hinata smiled shyly at Naruto. ''You- You seem to be in a good mood today, Naruto!''

He grinned and nodded a few times. He took a big bite of his sandwich which almost made him choke but nobody noticed.

''You also seem to be.. a little less tense today, Sasuke,'' Ino told him with curious and mischievous eyes. A few of their friends agreed to her statement and looked at them expectantly. Naruto looked at Sasuke and swallowed. Was he supposed to say something? Ehh..

Sasuke saw the look of 'I'm having a major brain fart right now please help' and helped Naruto out of his misery. ''He won a bet.'' Shit. Seriously, why was that the first thing he could think of? How creative..not.

Naruto snorted accidently and went along with it. ''Yeah, that's right! I won this bet and now I can eat as much noodles as I want for the entire month, and Sasuke's not allowed to punch me for it,'' He smiled. Shikamaru face palmed mentally because of the obvious lie, but the rest of the group seemed to actually be fooled and looked dumbfounded. Naruto knew Shikamaru was too smart for his own good and decided just not to look him in the eyes for the rest of the day.

''So.. Why the hell is Sasuke happy?'' Kiba asked.

Naruto stared at him with pleading eyes. ''…well, y-you see, ehm,''

The bell rang.

Sasuke stood up, grabbed Naruto's sleeve and roughly dragged him out of the lunch area while Naruto laughed his ass off. They needed to plan these friendly interrogations better it seemed.

Their friends snickered. ''Do they honestly think we don't know exactly what's going on?'' Gaara wondered.

''Let them embarrass themselves, it's way more fun like this,'' Ino winked. The rest agreed and went their ways.

* * *

The day was almost over and Sasuke and Naruto were walking side by side through the hallway on their way to their last –and conveniently shared- class when Naruto spotted Sai. He waved happily and ran up to him, smiling. ''Hey, Sai!''

Sasuke frowned slightly and walked up next to Naruto.

''Hi Naruto, I haven't seen you in a while,'' Sai said as he completely ignored Sasuke's presence.

Sasuke wasn't bothered by this in the least. He didn't need another 'friend'. What he _was_ bothered by was the way this boy was looking at his boyf- Naruto.

Naruto nodded and grinned. ''We should meet up again soon, huh?''

Sai smiled softly and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, standing just a little bit too close to Naruto. Of course, Naruto didn't seem bothered. If anybody hadn't heard of the term personal space it was him. ''I agree, Naru. I'll text you later then.''

Was that a wink? Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Who the hell was this crop top loving guy and why didn't Naruto yell at him for using that stupid nickname?

Naruto simply hugged his friend and walked into the classroom. Sasuke was left staring at Sai for a second, but to his annoyance the guy didn't even glance at him as he walked off in the other direction. He scoffed and told himself to stop being so childish. He knew Naruto was his. Sort of. That guy wasn't competition, even though his brain told him to watch out.

* * *

''Naruto give me the god damn phone.''

'' _No_!'' The blond screeched, running back into the now smoke filled kitchen with the house phone under his arm. ''I got this! Let me just try again,'' he whined as he opened another window.

Sasuke covered his nose with his hand and walked into the kitchen. ''Just accept that you screwed up, I'm hungry.'' Naruto's stomach growled. ''And so are you,'' he added with a smirk.

Naruto sighed deeply and handed the phone with a pout. ''If you promise I can try again tomorrow. I swear this dish is pure heaven if it's made correctly!''

Sasuke put the phone to his ear after dialling the number and nodded absently to Naruto, who smiled back. Naruto asked him whether he thought it'd be a good idea to suck up the smoke with their vacuum cleaner. He was just about to start yelling when the pizza place picked up the phone.

''Two large pizza's please. Any will do. And hurry up because we're fucking _starving_.'' Naruto burst out laughing as he could feel the awkward silence between Sasuke and the pizza guy. Sasuke was hilarious when he was hungry.

* * *

Friday's gym class was bound to be a hell from the moment Sasuke saw Sai walk into the guy's changing room. Why hadn't he noticed the guy before? He noticed him looking at Naruto's bare back and remembered just how bothered he was by the guy. He usually didn't get these stupid possessive moods but that Sai just had a vibe around him that screamed 'I molest people in my free time'.

He managed to ignore him for a solid ten minutes. Naruto was chatting with some girls he didn't know the names of and since he wasn't interested in socializing when he didn't have to, he was standing on his own, waiting for their gym teacher Guy to stop crying about some record he'd set and start the lesson. He heard a familiar voice. ''Hey sissy boy,''

He turned around to look at Sai with dangerously narrowed eyes. ''What did you just call me?''

Sai looked as uninterested as one could look even though multiple classmates had turned to look at their interaction. ''I noticed you didn't seem to like me much yesterday,'' The short haired teen said with a clearly fake smile.

Sasuke wondered how he managed to get that information even though he hadn't spared him one glance. He didn't bother to deny it. ''Your point?''

Sai chuckled lightly. ''Oh, I just wanted to say the feeling's likewise.''

Sasuke took a step forward. ''You're really good at ruining my mood, you know that?'' He hissed.

Sai didn't seem affected. A couple more heads turned even though Guy seemed about ready to begin the lesson. ''Is ruining your mood possible? You always seem to be as pissed off and anti-social as humanly possible!'' he said in his cheery voice. ''Anyway, I was wondering if you could stop stalking my friend.''

Sasuke inhaled deeply. Don't lose your cool. ''What are you talking about?''

''I'm talking about my dearest Naru. See, I've known him for quite a while now, but since you've basically taken him from me he's been spending less time with me. I'd like you to stop being such a pain in my ass,'' Sai said with that same smile on his face.

Sasuke balled his fists and was about to respond as Sai spoke up again. ''And if I were you, I'd fix that haircut. It seems to represent a duck's ass, unfortunately.''

There was a small circle around the two, but most of the class hadn't noticed.

''If I could ' _take him'_ from you so easily then I guess you weren't such a good friend huh, asshole?'' Sasuke huffed. He looked over his shoulder to find Naruto out of reflex and found him still unaware of his little chat.

Sai's smile faded. At least he seemed less fake now, Sasuke thought with a small grin. He heard the slightly taller teen inhale deeply before he spoke. ''I heard you were having some little family problems,'' Sai said as he took a step forward, making the space in-between their bodies even smaller.

Sasuke swallowed. ''Don't just talk about that. What the fuck is your problem?''

Sai smiled with his eyes as put a thoughtful finger to his chin. ''It would be such a shame if I were to tell Naruto's friends that you basically killed your parent's, wouldn't it, Sasuke?''

He got hit square in the face by Sasuke's fist. ''Shut _up_ ,'' he growled.

Naruto had told his friend group that Sasuke's parents had died in some horrible car crash. Of course nobody questioned that, and it was all they had to know.

Several people gasped as Sai grunted in pain. ''You have more balls that I thought, Uchiha,'' He said with a muffled voice. He didn't hit back. Sasuke didn't know whether it was because he didn't want to or because of their teacher.

Guy came running towards them and stepped in between them. ''What in the _world_ might have caused this aggressive outburst of youth in _my_ class?!'' He all but shouted. Sasuke winced. That loud voice reminded him of somebody.

''I hit him in his face because he was being a prick,'' Sasuke told the man in a bored voice.

Said teacher gasped in horror and looked at Sai, who just waved back.

* * *

As expected, Naruto had started screeching and asking questions when Sasuke had told him he'd punched his friend. After he explained, Naruto had sighed in exasperation. ''I guess I should tell Sai to stop being so mean to my friends sometime soon, huh?''

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. ''You really think that personality is fixable? You're just bad at picking friends.''

Naruto laughed. ''You can't expect me to take that sentence seriously when it's coming out of your mouth.''

Sasuke just looked bored. Naruto knew him better.

''Why so grumpy Sas? Did he say anything else?''

Sasuke looked at Naruto's curious eyes and shook his head softly with a frown. ''Guy told me I have to stay after class and I just have a feeling he's going to murder me.''

Naruto looked horrified. ''You're _so_ going to die.'' He was talking from experience. ''One time when I broke the basketball basket he told me to stay and I had to model new kinds of spandex suits for him.''

Sasuke covered his mouth to prevent his chuckle from reaching the ears of other students. Naruto giggled. It had truly been a horrible day that day, he thought with a shudder. And what was with that guy and his spandex obsession anyways? They weren't comfortable at all.

* * *

After the lesson was finished, Naruto sat down on one of the benches on the side of their school field, waiting. Their green clad gym teacher had allowed him to watch if he stayed out of it. Naruto had nodded sweetly. Guy had grinned and given him a thumbs up.

A little further onto the field, Sasuke stood waiting for a punishment. ''I will not put on anything that remotely represents spandex. You can just suspend me if that was your plan.''

Guy smiled broadly and ruffled his head. Sasuke could almost hear Naruto laughing at him and his sour expression from where he was standing. Stupid fucking Sai. He sighed deeply and looked at Guy expectantly.

''I have a much better solution for today's problem, my Sasuke!'' Guy hollered happily. ''I've made en exercise up that you're going to do, which will keep your young body healthy and also stimulate better behaviour!''

Sasuke raised a brow and wondered if he was going to end up with permanent ear damage.

Guy grabbed both his shoulders to emphasise his enthusiasm. ''You're going to run around this big field until you can't run anymore!''

Sasuke looked extremely dumbfounded for a second. ''That's hardly an exercise.. that's just.. Whatever, sure.'' He knew he wouldn't get anywhere with this man. The way his big round eyes twinkled just talking about his newest 'exercise' left no room for debate. He also knew that Guy wouldn't let him stop until he really, _really_ couldn't run anymore. He'd tried to half-ass gym classes before and that just didn't seem to work out with this sports fan as a teacher.

He looked at the smaller than usual Naruto sitting on a bench on the edge of the field and wondered if he should tell him to leave. He didn't actually know how long he could keep running but he assumed it'd be more than a little boring to watch.

Guy followed his gaze and clapped his hands suddenly, making Sasuke jump slightly. God _Damnit_ this teacher was bubbly. ''Don't worry, I'll tell him about your training too! You can start! You can do this, Sasuke, I can feel the youth radiating from your being!'' He screamed as he ran off. Sasuke could have sworn he saw the beginning of tears of joy in Guy's eyes and once again sighed. This day was a mess.

The field was quite big, it turned out. It took him a little more than five minutes to complete one lap. As soon as he had started running, he'd realised he actually quite liked the feeling. It was the same as listening to music, in some weird way. It felt the same at least; drowning yourself in something else that your own mind. He felt gushes of wind in his face and the grass ground dent in slightly under his steps. He held up a fast pace for as long as he could.

After about twenty minutes he could feel the sweat trickle down his back. Even when slowly exhausting himself, he couldn't help but think that sweat was a disgusting thing. No wait. Naruto smelled quite nice after a workout. What was that? He snorted tiredly.

Sometimes he could hear Naruto yell positive things from that same bench. Yes, the idiot had decided to stay. Guy was nowhere to be seen, but Sasuke knew better than to stop.

Twenty-five minutes into the run, he felt his arms go number and his breathing go less controlled. Who knew running was this freaking exhausting. Even though he heard Naruto yell that he was doing well, it felt like hardly any time had passed since he'd started. His feet were hot and his bangs sometimes stuck to his cheeks. He could feel his heart beat in his throat.

From the corner of his vision he saw Guy sit down next to Naruto. He wondered what they were talking about.

His mind started to wander. Suddenly, he felt like he was being watched. Was there someone behind him? He looked behind him as best as he could and almost fell face forward in the process. No one had been behind him. He felt a shiver go down his spine nontheless.

He looked back at Naruto, and found blue eyes staring back. Or at least, as far as he could tell. They were quite far apart but it still felt like a comfort to have him there. He thought back to what Naruto had told him.

'' _Do you really think he's telling the truth? Are you that naïve?!''_

He took a shaky breath and tried to focus on his running.

'' _It would be such a shame if I were to tell Naruto's friends that you basically killed your parent's, wouldn't it, Sasuke?''_

'' _You killed your parents, Sasuke''_

Sasuke noticed his vision slowly turning black and shook his head quickly. He kept running. It had slowly turned darker, it seemed. When he looked up, the sky was a dark pink and the trees let through the last streams of orange sunlight onto the field. Naruto looked gorgeous bathed in this light.

He felt his legs go number by the minute. He kept running. Did he really kill his parents? Itachi did, but, If it hadn't been for him, none of this would have happened. He felt his chest constricting and took a ragged breath. It _was_ all his fault wasn't it? In the end, if he had never been Itachi's little brother, would they have been a happy family?

His vision went blurry and sharp again a few times as his heart beat went wild in his chest. Did he just hear Naruto yell something again? A breeze reached his right ear and he shivered. Was Itachi chasing him?

The thought struck him, and he couldn't shake it. It was ridiculous, stupid and unrealistic. Was he? He didn't want to turn his head around again so instead he ran as fast as he could. Suddenly, he felt like he was being chased after by all of the people he'd caused pain. He wasn't running for fun anymore. This wasn't a good feeling. His parents, his brother, his friends. He was running and running, away from his problems and that feeling of dread but he couldn't run fast enough. He stumbled a few times and realised he was hyperventilating again but didn't care. Where was he going?

Naruto sat up straight on his place on the bench. He'd noticed Sasuke acting off a few minutes ago. It wasn't too obvious, but he knew how gracious Sasuke was and how ungracious that run was right now. Sometimes he stumbled a little, or seemed very distressed for a second. He saw his chest going up and down irregularly and noticed the balling of his pale fists every now and then. He'd learned just about anything one could learn about Sasuke's body language, and something was _not_ right.

Guy sat a couple metres away from him, texting somebody with a smile on his face. He looked back at the field and found Sasuke looking up at the sky as he was jogging tiredly, legs swaying slightly. When he saw the raven speed up suddenly he stood up quickly. He didn't see or know; he just felt like this was where things took a bad turn. He ran across the field as fast as he could.

Sasuke didn't hear Naruto until he was literally next to him. When he did hear him calling his name he flinched so hard he almost ended up on the ground. Naruto caught him before he fell and held him up by his shoulders.

'' _Sasuke_. Calm down, I'm here,'' Naruto whispered in that soothing voice he used sometimes.

Sasuke's mind whispered he was safe now. Sasuke thought about it for a second, looked into Naruto's piercing eyes and agreed.

Naruto saw the hazy, blurred look in those dark eyes and felt it again. ''Shit, _shit_!''

Sasuke felt his vision go black as he fainted in Naruto's arms.

* * *

okey hii

please review this mess of a fanfiction plEaSe

anyway i'm having sushi later and i'm really excited it's my favorite food aaa okay i dont have anything to say lmao

baibai xx


	24. Chapter 24: Movie night

Notes at end

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

The first thing that faced him when he opened his eyes was a pair of insanely bright eyes staring down at him, concern leaking out of them. Then he felt the pounding headache and after that he heard the clacking of heels on a hard floor and noticed he was in the nursery. He groaned softly and touched his temple. He pushed himself up with his elbows and managed to sit upright.

Sasuke noticed Naruto was trying his best not to start yelling immediately and appreciated the silence. ''Are you okay?'' Naruto whispered kindly. He was practically sitting on the bed and looked like somebody had died.

Sasuke sighed and tried to remember what had happened. Wasn't he supposed to be running for Guy?

Naruto noticed the confused look and scratched the back of his neck out of habit. ''You suddenly fainted after running for so long. I didn't know what to do and I've never seen it before so I panicked and took you to the nursery I hope you don't-''

''Naruto. I'm fine, thank you.''

Naruto looked so worried Sasuke had to look away, so he looked at his hands. The blond shifted in his place and asked if he needed anything, but Sasuke declined.

Naruto frowned a little and resisted the urge to hug his friend. ''Hey, what happened back there? Did you have another panic attack?''

Sasuke shrugged. ''Just didn't feel well.'' He couldn't hide the tinge of disappointment in his voice. Why did he always go back to the way he used to be? Wasn't he getting better at all?

Naruto huffed and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, making him look at him again. ''Well why didn't you tell me? If I'd known I would have changed Guys mind!'' He didn't mean to sound so upset, but it had really scared Naruto to feel Sasuke go limb in his arms, eyes rolling back and breathing evening out. When he'd lifted Sasuke from the grass ground he'd been reminded of how light the raven was, and everything just seemed so futile in that moment. It felt like a slap in his face. Hadn't he been any help to his companion?

''If I had felt it coming I would have stopped, you moron.'' This headache was going to last for a while, he predicted.

Naruto shook his head softly and smiled warmly at Sasuke. ''I'm sorry, you just scared me. Don't do that again, you hear me? _Teme_.''

Sasuke nodded in mock obedience and moved to stand up. Naruto helped him up and sighed when Sasuke glared at the nurse with unnecessary heat. Some things never changed.

* * *

As soon as they got home, Naruto had practically flung Sasuke on the couch and ordered him to stay there and let him take care of him. Sasuke had protested and cursed for a while, but his head had decided it was fine to just sit down for a second.

He'd been given a blanket and a cushion for his feet and all of those other unnecessary thing that Naruto insisted he had needed.

After a mere few minutes, when Naruto was getting him some water, he was done with the running around.

''Naruto! Get here and sit down. _Now_.''

Naruto's eyes widened at the demanding tone. He grinned and plopped down too close to Sasuke to be platonic. Sasuke huffed and looked at the TV.

''Oh! I know! Let's have a movie night,'' Naruto said, placing a warm hand on Sasuke's arm. He grabbed the remote and stood up to get the ice-cream they still had in their fridge.

* * *

During the second movie, when the sun was mostly gone and the curtains had been closed by Naruto, Sasuke felt his eyelids grow heavier.

Naruto felt Sasuke leaning against him unconsciously and wrapped his arm around the boy, knowing his friend didn't really mind the touching as much as he said he did. When Sasuke let out a content sigh, a warm feeling washed over the blond. He tried to sneakily look to his left and was surprised to find Sasuke watching him instead of the movie.

Sasuke blinked slowly and looked back at the screen. Naruto watched as the flashes of colour from the screen reflected on his pale skin.

''I was being chased,'' Sasuke mumbled, half hoping his friend wasn't paying attention to him.

Of course, Naruto had heard him, and frowned slightly. ''What?''

Sasuke looked down at the table in front of him and reminded himself that Naruto would never tell him he was weird. That strong arm was still wrapped around him and he was safe.

''In my mind. I thought they were chasing me.''

Naruto suddenly realised what he was talking about and nodded, even though Sasuke wasn't looking back at him. The soft murmuring of the TV filled in the seconds of silences as he contemplated. ''So that's why you started running so fast, huh?'' Sasuke didn't say anything, and Naruto let a small smile on his face. It faded as he thought about it. ''Was it your parents? Or somebody else?'' They were both speaking quietly, as if only they were allowed to hear.

Sasuke couldn't help the shiver that crept through him and let his eyes fall to a close as he listened to Naruto's breathing. Naruto squeezed his side softly in reassurement.

''Yes. You, too.''

Naruto's brows rose. ''Me?''

''Itachi too. My old friends. Myself.''

Naruto grimaced. He tried to understand, but didn't have all the pieces to the puzzle. ''Why were your friends there Sasuke? And me?''

Naruto saw flashes of yellow and orange on Sasuke's chin and neck before he spoke. ''I left them behind,'' Sasuke admitted. His voice was so soft Naruto had to strain his ears to hear it, but he always heard him. ''I cut them off. I ran away from them.'' He sounded bitter. Naruto noticed the lack of resistance to talking, though, and nodded to let Sasuke know he was listening.

''What about me?''

''I'm a burden to you. I'm taking you away from your friends.'' When Naruto didn't say anything, Sasuke decided it didn't feel as stupid as he thought it would; to share. ''Itachi probably hates me for ruining his life. My old self was there too. My parents were there because I killed- Because.. Yeah.''

Naruto almost teared up again. Why did he always feel like someone had stabbed him right in the heart when Sasuke showed a glimpse of what was going on inside of him? He'd definitely noticed how Sasuke was about to say he'd basically killed his parents.

He could deny all the things Sasuke told him, but knew it didn't work that way. Instead, he turned off the TV and turned to Sasuke. He tilted the raven's chin so he was looking back at him and left a chaste kiss on his lips before falling on him in a rather suffocating hug.

Sasuke wasn't expecting it and grunted as he toppled backwards with Naruto on top of him, still holding him close. He could smell Naruto's soapy scented hair and felt his steady heartbeat on his chest.

Naruto waited to be thrown off the couch, but almost had a heart attack instead when he felt Sasuke's slim arms wrap around him and rest on his shoulder blades. He was pushed to the side so he was lying on the couch rather than on his friend, faced Sasuke, and watched as the stoic teen let his head rest near Naruto's neck. They fell sleep not much later, holding each other closely.

* * *

Please leave a message and/or review!

i know this was tiny but i'm tired and yeah;) Hope you'll still enjoy this lil chapter!

-hugs reviewers- you're all fuckin' rad hehe.


	25. Chapter 25: weekend

Notes at end yo

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

Sasuke looked him dead in the eye and smirked. ''Don't get so full of yourself.'' No nickname was used.

''Sasuke, I'm your friend right?'' He asked. It came out high pitched. Sasuke blinked too slowly.

''Fuck you, Naruto. I never needed you.''

He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. His arms didn't move. He looked up and Sasuke was gone. He felt a warm breath on his neck and shivered. He heard Sasuke's deep voice next to his ear.

''I hate you.''

This time his voice _did_ work. ''Sasuke, I just want to help don't you understand?'' He cursed at how pleading and weak he sounded.

Suddenly Sasuke stood in front of him again, now on the edge of a strange cliff. ''Sasuke..''

''I don't need help, idiot.'' He took a step backwards. He whispered something Naruto couldn't catch.

Naruto ran forward but the cliff kept going back along with his steps. He stopped and watched as Sasuke stepped off the edge and let himself fall into the depth below.

''Naruto..'' Was that Sasuke's voice? He ran to the edge and saw nothing but a swallowing darkness.

Again, the helpless voice called out to him. ''Naruto!''

'' _Sasuke_!'' He cried, wanting so bad to keep his friend from leaving him.

''Naruto. _Naruto_.''

His eyes flew open and he winced so hard he flew off the couch, dragging his friend along with him. They landed in a heap of blankets and limbs. Sasuke grunted and Naruto blinked down at him. Oh.

''What were you dreaming about?''

Naruto smiled broadly, glad Sasuke was in his arms. ''s' nothing, S'uke,'' he grinned.

Sasuke sighed. ''Get off me.''

Naruto chuckled and stood up, helping Sasuke up too.

* * *

That night, when Sasuke took Naruto's offer and laid down next to the blond in his bed, his mind was strangely calm. Naruto's smell filled his entire mind and he could feel a muscled arm pressing softly against his own. He listened to Naruto's calm breathing and let his eyes roam the boring ceiling.

For some reason he'd thought Naruto was somebody who snored so loudly the entire country woke up, but now that he thought about it, he wasn't at all.

Suddenly his stomach seemed to fold in on itself. He was so fucking selfish. Self-centred, pretentious. All of it. A wave of guilt hit him and he quickly spoke up.

''What was your childhood like, dobe?''

A soft intake of breath moved the cover that held them both warm and comfortable.

''Why the sudden interest?''

Sasuke huffed and placed his left hand under his pillow, supporting his complaining neck. A habit he was beginning to copy from the guy next to him. ''Just answer the question please.''

He needed to know now. What had he been missing out on all this time? Did Naruto have any triggers? Did he have the best childhood you could imagine? Had he ever spoken about his parents?

''Nothing too exciting, I'm afraid,'' Naruto chuckled softly. ''My parents died when I was very young so I've been living with a foster parent my whole life.''

Sasuke felt a pang in his gut. It reminded him of his own parents, but also made it painfully clear how little he knew about Naruto. Who was the boy next to him, calming him so much he felt dazed and awake at the same time?

''Tell me about them.''

Naruto's eyebrows raised in an amused fashion. ''Damn Sasuke,'' He grinned, not bothered by the request. He loved his life, no matter the bumps in the road.

''His name is Iruka. How should I describe him.. He's very clean. I mean _very_. He's been my weight to keep me on the ground for as long as I can remember, ya know! He wears stupid oven mittens when he's cooking and he loves baking his mother's pie recipes, which taste like the fucking clouds dipped in sugar, I'm telling you.''

Sasuke snorted at the stupid comparison. As Naruto talked, he felt like he could breathe a little easier. He wanted to know everything there was to know. Nothing about him was important right now. Just Naruto and his life, and it felt great.

''He's dating Kakashi,'' Naruto blurted out, a small blush grazing his cheeks.

Sasuke's expression was priceless and Naruto laughed his full sounding laugh, filling the room with his sound and making Sasuke smirk in contentment. ''That's.. No actually I don't want to know about it at all, go on.''

Naruto shook his head slightly, his cheeks hurting slightly from grinning so much. Sasuke was listening to him. Actually listening and showing interest, and for some reason it felt like it meant a lot. He didn't want attention per se, but knowing Sasuke didn't forget about him sent a tingly feeling to his heart. Silly, but nice.

''Yeah, you honestly don't want to know. Like, this one time when I walked into the kitchen Kakashi was sitting there in this freaking-''

'' _Naruto_ ,'' Sasuke's warning voice stopped him.

He chuckled. ''Right, right. Anyways, I've been living on my own for a while now. Well, until I kidnapped myself and held myself hostage in your house, that is!''

Sasuke let his head roll to the side to stare at Naruto, who was stretched out on his side of the bed, arms behind his neck and eyes closed to the ceiling.

''Anything else you wanna know, detective?''

Sasuke huffed but gave it a second. ''What about your.. whiskers?''

Naruto snorted slapped a hand over his eyes. ''Yeah, I was kinda drunk. But also barely drunk at all, to be honest, mostly just stupid. Kiba and I we ehh.. Our ego's get out of hand sometimes and we decided to get face tattoo's one night when we were challenging each other. Gaara went along too, although he was actually drunk off his ass.''

''Gaara has a face tattoo?''

''Yeah, under all that hair it says 'Love' on his forehead in Japanese kanji. 'Love', Sasuke, on _Gaara's_ forehead. His _forehead_!''

Sasuke clasped his hand over his mouth to stop the girly giggle that was bubbling in his throat from making it into Naruto's ears. He had to ask Gaara about that one day, he noted.

After a minute of listening to Naruto's breathing he spoke up again. ''they look good.''

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke and stared at him, wondering what he was taking about.

''The whiskers, you idiot. They look nice on you.''

Naruto felt his face heat up to sun temperature in a second, and hastily returned to looking at the ceiling. ''Thanks, teme,'' he said softly.

* * *

During dinner on Sunday, there was peaceful silence. The usually talkative Naruto seemed contemplative, and stoic Sasuke was silent as ever. Naruto looked at Sasuke from under his bangs as he ate. He smiled softly and lifted his head. He swallowed his particularly big bite of food and squeezed his fork in his fist.

''You know, Sasuke,'' he began, getting the attention of Sasuke, who lifted his gaze to meet his. Dark eyes looked confused and his smile stretched. He probably looked like a goofball, but he couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach as all of Sasuke's attention was focused on him again. Silly.

''I think I'm in love you,'' he admitted openly. He grinned with all of his teeth for a second before casually continuing with his food. There. He'd said it.

Sasuke stared at the top of Naruto's blond head with unusually open eyes.

It felt a little too real of sudden. In love? With him? What was he supposed to say now? Naruto seemed to just go on with his musings, but he knew it wasn't normal for him to not say anything in return. He was overthinking this. Shit.

Naruto looked up again, meeting Sasuke's plain empty stare. He let the smile slip off his face almost completely. ''Does that even mean anything to you?'' he wondered, suddenly slightly irritated.

Sasuke's throat felt like he'd swallowed sandpaper instead of dinner. His mind was spinning like crazy trying to come up with something, _anything_ to say, but he blanked out.

Love? They'd went on a date, yes. He'd actually enjoyed it a lot. They had slept in the same bed and kissed. Were they together? Was he in love with Naruto? Suddenly he felt stupid for not being prepared for this confession. Shouldn't he know if he loved Naruto or not for sure? Did it mean he didn't love him if he hadn't said 'I love you too' immediately?

Naruto put his utensils down with a frown. ''What the hell Sasuke? I just told you I'm in love with you!'' He crossed his arms.

Sasuke lowered his gaze to his plate and listened to Naruto's deeper than normal voice. ''I don't expect you to tell me you love me too out of a sudden, but you can't say _anything_?''

A silence stretched. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes deeply, trying to communicate without speaking, like they usually seemed to do. 'I'm sorry, but I just don't know what I feel', 'I hope you know how fucking much you mean to me, but I've never loved anybody before and and I don't know what to do with myself.' Was that it? Did he really love him? Why couldn't he say anything?

He'd loved his mom before she'd lost herself. He'd loved his brother a very long time ago. Was Naruto going to disappear from his life if he told him he meant everything to him?

''I..'' What was there to say? What was a confession going to do? What if Naruto was just joking around? Maybe Naruto had had many girlfriends and boyfriends before and he was just playing with his heart.

He huffed angrily, forgetting Naruto was waiting for a response entirely. His head snapped up when he heard Naruto's chair screech in protest as Naruto stood up suddenly, palms flat on the table.

''Never mind, Sasuke. I'm going to bed.'' He walked away with his hands stuffed in his pockets, his aura screaming violence and anger.

Sasuke finally placed his utensils down and leaned back in his chair. He'd fucked it up completely. Of course he loved Naruto, right? What else would he call this feeling?

The warmth that spread through his every fibre whenever Naruto smiled at him and him alone. The tingles those incredibly vibrant eyes sent to his heart. The weakness in his knees whenever Naruto touched him. His unusual urge to smile whenever close to his sunshine.

Of course he loved him. Then why couldn't he just say it? What a fuck up. Naruto was hurt now, because of him.

He cleaned up the plates and cups with a distant gaze and decided to go outside. The sky was almost purple, pretty if he'd been paying any attention. He couldn't stop thinking about the hurt look in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto curled into himself on his bed, groaning in frustration. He was being childish. He knew damn well how hard it was for Sasuke to let himself get attached to people. He also knew Sasuke loved him. Of course the bastard did. All those little signs told him enough, but this stubborn part of his brain needed to hear it from Sasuke's mouth. He needed to hear it so bad he'd fucked it up.

What if Sasuke didn't love him? Would he still be here if he didn't think he loved him? Was he staying here because he hoped Sasuke returned his feelings or was he really as nice a person as people told him he was?

It was stupid enough to force Sasuke to think about it. What if he really didn't feel anything and he was just playing around with Naruto to fill some sort of hole in his heart. Wasn't that enough though? He would want to fill every emotional emptiness Sasuke felt, whether that was bad for himself or not.

His eyes stung with unshed tears. Why was their relationship so weird? Should he be more straight-forward? He wanted to be with Sasuke. That much he knew. He wanted Sasuke to be his and his alone, _so_ bad. He wanted Sasuke to tell him he felt the same.

The warmth that spread through him whenever Sasuke smirked at him and him alone. The tingles those dark eyes, full of emotion sent to his heart. The heat in his cheeks when he was caught staring at Sasuke's profile. The urge to hold him, all the time. To protect him from everything that wasn't Naruto.

Sasuke walked along the empty road, wind prickling his naked arms. He hadn't bothered putting on a coat, but was glad he'd managed to find his black shoes in his dazed state. He didn't know where he was walking, just that he needed some fresh air.

How could he be this stupid? If it weren't for that blond idiot he'd have killed himself a long time ago. If it weren't for that stupid Uzumaki he would've been crying himself to sleep every night.

He asked him for something one time and he can't say anything nice? Jesus.

His steps slowed down as he felt eyes on his back. He felt spark of hope. He was about to turn around when a hand clasped over his eyes and a hard chest pressed into his back. Before he had time to yell, a cloth that smelled of death and sickness was pressed to his nose and mouth.

Almost immediately he felt his world swim as he struggled in the iron grip on his arms. His screaming came out as muffled protests through the cloth. His felt his vision grow smaller and went limb. His world was dark as he felt himself getting picked up and thrown over a broad shoulder and he lost consciousness.

* * *

leave reviews pleeease uwu

so sorry i take ages to update man school has me face down on the floor most of the time lmao.  
I'll do my best to write lots and lots quickly!

I hope you are having a wonderful day and i wish you the best uwu you're amazing just being who you are:3


	26. Chapter 26: missing

notes at end!

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

He bent his body a little and found out he was lying face up on a cold, rather sticky concrete floor. His eyes opened with some effort and he let himself adjust to the new surroundings. There were four cave like walls surrounding him, a steal door making it hard for him to decide whether this was underground or just strange architecture. He sat upright and moved his wrists, surprised to find out he wasn't tied up at all. He stood up rather slowly and stretched. Where the fuck..?

It smelled of antibiotics and rain and the walls had a claustrophobic effect.

So he'd been kidnapped for absolutely no fucking reason? While in the middle of an unresolved fight with Naruto and while struggling to get over his mood swings or whatever the hell it was he was going through? It made him unexpectedly mad to be swooped off the street like some defenceless child. Who wanted him and why? Why didn't they just kill him already? He was about to start pacing in a very un-Uchiha like manner when the door made some heavy sounds and opened fully, presenting his tired eyes a guard of some sorts.

* * *

Naruto was spread out on his bed, listening to loud music with his vision focussed on nothing in particular. He didn't know what step to take from here. It just felt as if any step would lead him to walk off the right road at this point.

Stay angry at Sasuke? He honestly couldn't. He could only be mad at himself and the people that had hurt Sasuke, not the guy himself for his restricted emotions.

Forgive Sasuke? Just as hard. Not being mad at him didn't mean he didn't want to throw Sasuke out of his own house right now. He loved him. He loved him so much his entire chest hurt and tingled at the thought of losing him.

His hands ticked along to the rhythm of the song on his chest. He should probably go downstairs and act like a grown up for once, explaining to Sasuke how much he needed to hear Sasuke confirm his feelings as mutual. He just couldn't work up the energy to move his legs.

Song after song threatened to damage his hearing as he lay there, thinking about his friend. That's what he was right now. Just a friend. Maybe he should stop trying to make something out of their relationship until Sasuke had come to terms with Naruto, his sexuality and himself. But all of those gestures and rare moments when the raven had voiced his thank-you's echoed in Naruto's head.

* * *

''Mr. Uchiha, please follow me,'' the surprisingly smooth voice of the guard echoed to Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke took some steps towards the guy wearing a leather belt with knives and other dangerous looking objects and looked him in the eyes, giving the man his most unimpressed stare.

It seemed to be effective as the guy shifted his weight and took a step towards Sasuke to speed up the unnecessarily slow process of him leaving the cell-like room.

When there was a mere meter between the two, Sasuke made sure to keep his head up as he dashed forward and snatched a random knife from the big belt, grabbing the white haired guard's arm to steady himself as he whirled around.

Before the guy made any attempt to fight, he pressed the sharp blade to the visible pulse in his neck and breathed out slowly. This guy wasn't hard to fight at all, he found with slight disgust. Did they expect him to obey like some sick puppy?

What he didn't expect was the solid elbow in his ribs that came suddenly, and the pain of his head connecting with the rough wall next to the door as the weirdly calm guard pressed his full weight onto his smaller body and glared at him so hard he was almost impressed, hadn't it been for screaming of his ribs distracting him.

He coughed from the impact and decided having ribs sucked for all the reasons. His vision swam a little and he rasped in a much needed gulp of air.

He could only follow the man's movements silently as he pulled out a syringe out of his belt and tapped the side softly, sighing and still burdening the raven with his weight.

''You could've just followed my orders, Uchiha. Too bad you're one of those brats, you never learn..''

It took three swallows before his throat worked enough again to speak, and it seemed like the guard was willing to listen for a minute. ''Where am I?''

The white haired guy smiled strangely and inserted the needle in his neck without warning, earning a hiss from Sasuke.

''Somewhere you'll never want to be, and somewhere you'll never want to leave. Now sleep.''

* * *

When it was eleven o' clock, Naruto couldn't deal with his own nagging thought process anymore, which went in circles and ended up with him doing something about it every time anyway.

He decided to get up and threw his phone on the bed behind him, glad that it didn't bounce off in his enthusiasm. He breathed in sharply and smiled. It'd be okay, he told himself. Nothing would stop his feelings for Sasuke and the raven felt the same and he knew it, even if Sasuke himself didn't realise it yet.

He hopped downstairs and skidded through the door to the living room, surprised to find it empty. He hadn't heard Sasuke go upstairs, right? Oh wait, music.

He checked Sasuke's room and was met with an equally empty room he didn't dare entering without permission, after which he checked the living room again. He even checked underneath the couch. You can never know, right?

Did the teme go out for a walk? That would probably lead to Sasuke spacing out in the middle of a road, and he didn't like the idea one bit. Still, it had been more than an hour, and he knew Sasuke would tell him if he'd be gone and he knew he'd be on the road for that long.

His gut told him something was very wrong as he suddenly felt his hands go a little colder.

He shrugged on his heavy brown coat and quickly walked outside. A breeze hit his face and he grimaced. Why was Sasuke's coat still on the rack but his shoes gone? That was not normal, right? Did the guy have a thing for colds or something? Why did _he_ always get called the idiot, honestly?

His frustration grew street after street. He searched the block, the area, anywhere. He didn't ask the neighbours if they'd seen Sasuke because he'd never greeted them since moving in and that would just cause awkwardness. Not a good plan.

He hugged his coat closer to himself and sat down on a random bench in a deserted street. It was almost midnight now and Sasuke was still missing. Maybe he was staying over at a friend's house? He really needed to ask Sasuke for his friends' numbers, Damnit! He would have let Naruto know, though.

He re-entered the house and wasn't surprised when no one answered his loud greeting.

Maybe he needed to give his friend some space. Was he being dramatic? But the house felt so empty out of a sudden. It felt like Sasuke was more gone than when he usually went out. It was like he hadn't been there to being with; like the silence in the house wasn't meant to be disturbed by his deep voice anymore.

A shiver went down his spine as he walked up the stairs slowly, thinking about what to do. It wasn't like him at all to give up searching, and it was like he was forcing himself to breathe underwater as he admitted that he might need to leave Sasuke to take care of himself tonight. He was probably somewhere safe. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

He awoke to the shrill ringing of a telephone echoing through his already pounding head. The headache he felt was splitting his skull in half, but he managed to force his eyes open and his body to sit upright.

A wave of nausea hit him and he instinctively put his hands on his stomach, only he found them not moving. A strong rope was tied around him in a way that made it unable to escape no matter how hard he'd try. It wasn't too tight to stop blood from circulating, but the feeling of being tied up made him extremely uncomfortable and claustrophobic.

He was sat on a velvety red couch in a room lighted by yellow and orange candle flames and a big chandelier that made the candles seem unnecessary. It was still in the same cave like building, but the floor was covered in a carpet and there was an antique looking desk in front of him, where the sound that had awakened him had apparently come from, because the man behind the dark wooden desk picked up the screaming device and started mumbling into the receiver.

This man, who he assumed to be the bad guy here, looked the part. His hair was strandy and gross, shiny black locks falling down his shoulders like snakes. Actually, his entire face represented the serpents quite well. He had weird slit-like, yellow eyes that didn't seem to blink as much as needed. His skin was almost grey, veins showing in several parts of his face, adding to the whole weird aura.

The man suddenly snapped his eyes towards Sasuke and smirked so disgustingly Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine.

He knew this man was bad news. It'd be stupid to try to fight his way out of this, and he really couldn't do anything with an emotional episode right now. No time to panic, he told himself stubbornly.

He clenched his hands to fists as the snake, as he'd decided to call him, quickly hung up the phone to fully turn his gaze to him.

Orochimaru took in the younger Uchiha's form. Not bad. Not bad at all. He felt a spark of possessiveness in his gut and knew this was a good find. The teen didn't look scared, and the fact that he'd try to fight the intimidating looking guard made Orochimaru feel hopeful to say the least. He looked forward to messing up the last remaining part of prettiness in this boy's head and soul.

He stood up and walked around the desk in near slow motion, leaning on it when he stood in front of it, gazing at Sasuke with his creepy eyes.

''Let me go, you fucking creep,'' Sasuke spat violently, not bothering to try to loosen up the ropes constricting his movement.

The snake man chuckled throatily and licked his upper lip slowly, exaggerating all of his movements. ''You're so rude, my boy. Don't you like that I gave you a nice something to sit on? Brat.'' The last word was mumbled and Sasuke concluded the guy was insane at this point.

Anger flared in his gut, erasing the past feeling of dread completely. ''You're fucking mad, Let. Me. Go. Don't you think people will be looking for me?'' He sounded like an upset child, but he'd rather feel this than the mind shattering fear he knew was bubbling somewhere within him. He swallowed and composed himself.

''..Like who, your dead _parents_? Don't be silly, Sasuke.''

''…'' What was this feeling? Pain mixed with something insanely sickening. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to get out of this building or whatever the fuck it was as soon as possible. Who was this guy?

''Dear, I have an offer to make,'' the guy hissed while he crossed his legs over each other and moved a strand of hair out of his right eye, which seemed to gleam under the flickering lights. ''That's why I brought you here. I'm not going to harm you, you're way too precious for that.''

Sasuke sneered. ''What the hell are you talking about? Just tell me what you want then,'' he said in a frustrated voice, surprised by how unintimidated he felt in the moment.

He knew this guy was bad, and he knew he'd rather not know what he'd done so far and why, and he knew the guy looked like a perverted snake come to life. He saw the way he was being looked at, being measured up by those small eyes. But still, he was talking like he always did; chipped and articulated, not leaving any room for others to complain.

''I'd tell you immediately, but I want you to have something to drink first. Always stay hydrated, Uchiha!'' The man walked off to the so far unmentioned fridge in the corner of the room, confusing the hell out of Sasuke.

Always stay hydrated? What? How many drugs did this man take?

He shifted in place and wiggled his itching wrists slightly as he glared at the man's back. ''I'm not here for your fucking tea party.''

Orochimaru ignored him and placed a cup with unidentifiable liquid in front of him, earning a growl from the frustrated and tired prisoner.

''Drink up, child. I have quite a lot to say, and I want you to listen to me very carefully. You may ask questions if you want. Perhaps.. You'd like to know about your family and brother a bit more later on, no?''

As yellow eyes narrowed at him questioningly, something clicked in Sasuke's mind.

''Y-you…''

This was Orochimaru. The leader of the gang his brother had warned him about. The man who was responsible for his parent's death and his brother's pain. The man who had just now kidnapped him and had plans with him.

He shuddered and tried to keep his voice from shaking as much as he could. ''Orochimaru.''

The pale man lifted his eyebrows slightly in surprise, but seemed otherwise unaffected. He was right.

'' _Drink_ ,'' he demanded.

Too shocked to refuse, Sasuke nodded as Orochimaru took the cup in his bony hands and pressed it to Sasuke's opened mouth. He drank the whole cup until Orochimaru snickered and threw the cup away somewhere.

What the fuck was he about to hear? Suddenly, his eyes prickled and he blinked a few times. Did the lights just grow brighter? He flinched and looked back to Orochimaru, who gazed back at him with amused eyes. Colours seemed to scream and shapes twirled in front of him.

''I figured you needed a little something to relax. Enjoy, but listen to me closely. Don't lose yourself, little one, you'll never find a way out.''

Sasuke swallowed with difficulty as he tried not to slump over. Sounds slowed down and the rope around him seemed to squeeze him to death as he sat there. The chandelier sparkled brightly as the man in front of him talked to him. His voice was the only clear thing that came through and went straight to his brain. That empty cold voice implanted itself in his head as it hissed on.

* * *

hi. so. It's been a while.

i know this chapter seems unfinished, and that's 'cause, well, it is. heh. oops.

I just decided to upload it now since it's been a while and yeeh. PROGRESS IN THE STORY THOO

But yah imma try to write faster again but there's been a lot on my mind lately.

A good thing; one of my tumblr pots reached 500+ notes so that's rad. (if u wanna see my lame narusasu art blog its Dailylifeofnarutoe) ((also go like my sasuke maid selfie i want your love hahaaa..))

AND a biiig thank you to people who've reviewed so far and like my story and all of those who are following it. Makes me so damn giddy.

I'm trying to write and i'll see how much actual useable chapters i can get done soon alright? heh^^

xoxo and please remember you're awesome and i hope you have a lovely day. Be kind to yourself and maybe spoil yourself a little extra today okay? Do it for me:) You're beautiful.


	27. Chapter 27: Spaghetti and constipation

Notes at the end

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

Panting and slightly frantic, Sasuke arrived at the heaven called his doorstep. He knew Naruto was inside, probably waiting for him, and it made his heart swell. Thank God.

He rumaged around in the pocket of his coat for his keys and felt a piece of folded up paper. He growled, knowing it had to be Orochimaru's number or something to contact him again about his ''offer''. He found his keys and quickly opened the door, shutting it behind him in record time and leaning against the cold surface with his back, letting his anxiety slide off him. He knew he wasn't being followed, and luckily he couldn't feel any weird after effects of that drug.

Dashing around the corner came a relieved looking Naruto, complete with oven mittens on and the smell of spaghetti, and it almost made Sasuke want to jump in his arms.

Naruto had thought of all the ways he could casually greet Sasuke when he came back again from wherever he had been gone too the evening before, but when he heard the front door his wooden spoon and half cooked dish were promptly dropped and he was dashing to the hallway.

''Sasuke!'' He jogged up to his friend and smiled.

Sasuke couldn't help return a lopsided smile at the way Naruto's big eyes revealed all of his emotions.

Somehow, without talking, they both knew something had changed.

The blond teen breathed in and combed a hand through his unruly hair. He gave Sasuke a meaningful look. ''Listen, Sasuke, I'm sorry about the way i acted yesterday, alright? It was childish and stupid-''

''I'm sorry too, dobe,'' Sasuke interupted, making Naruto raise his brows slightly.

''For not saying anything.'' As an afterthought; ''And for acting so constipated all of the time.''

At this, Naruto promptly burst out laughing.

The dry tone this was said in was typical, but Sasuke calling himself constipated was not something he had expected from the slightly roughed up looking teen.

He covered his mouth as his snorts echoed through the hallway and Sasuke stood there, smirking and enjoying the sound. He let his head lean against the door with a thumping sounds and sighed contently.

* * *

It's not that he was powerless. He knew this. In todays society it wasn't that important if one could fight or if one had the mindset to kill.

What was important today was that you knew how people worked; you had to be sly and a skilled liar to be able to properly defend yourself.

Now sasuke wasnt one to call himself immensely socially skilled.

One of the things he was impressed by was the way Naruto befriended strangers in record time and how he managed to make it mean something at the same time. The ability to be aware of others wasn't something he had much of.

He was a self centred being for the most part, and the people he did care about misused his trust. Hesitant to makecthe same mistakes more than once, young sasuke had shut the window to his trusting soul and taped it closed a long time ago.

And so, as he was sat on his bed, he dialed the number wearing a resolved frown and waited for Orochimaru to pick up.

As soon as he heard a click, he started talking.

"I'll do it. If you dare lay a finger on Naruto I swear I will kill you."

He heard a sinister chuckle and waited for the man on the other side of the line to start talking.

"Very well. We will begin our first session in a couple of days. I expect you not to be hesitant and do as I say is that clear, Sasuke?"

He hated the way his name sounded as it slithered out of the snakes mouth.

"Hn."

He hung up the phone, just to feel like he still had some kind of control over this.

* * *

Sorry for taking five hundred years. I'm not dead.

College started though holy shit.

Hope you still enjoy this tiny chapter as an offering,,.,.,


End file.
